My pretty girl
by Nori-Wings
Summary: Si hay algo que le fastidia a Soul es el romance, cosa que quiere mantener lejos de su pacífica vida de soltero hasta la llegada de una nueva estudiante a Shibusen quien podría ser lo suficientemente interesante como para replantearse la idea /Soul x Maka/
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obra de Atsushi Ohkubo y no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan que se divierte escribiendo historias sobre ellos**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Abrí los ojos, molesto por la luz que se colaba por mi ventana y no pude evitar emitir un gruñido al recordar que era lunes, el día de la semana que más detestaba. Pero sabía que debía abandonar mi cama y alistarme para ir a la escuela, lo cual ya era un fastidio de por sí.

Solo me limité a sentarme al borde de la cama mirando al infinito e intentando ordenar un poco mis pensamientos.

Aquel día parecía ser como cualquier otro. ¿Que si pasaría algo especial?, lo dudaba mucho, así que ni llegué a sospechar que me encontraría con algo bastante peculiar, algo que iba a cambiar todo para mí.

Pero ya me estoy adelantando demasiado con la historia y eso no es nada cool.

Y bien, de seguro se están preguntando que quién demonios está hablándoles, por lo cual me presentaré. Mi nombre es Soul, diecisiete años, proveniente de una ciudad inglesa de la cual no entraré en detalles pero que por suerte abandoné hace cuatro años cuando tomé mis maletas, dije adiós a mi familia y me mudé a la ciudad de Death City en Nevada, Estados Unidos.

Siendo sincero, antes de venir aquí lo único que quería era escapar de la vida asfixiante que tenía en casa de mis padres. No estaba interesado en el lugar al que me dirigía y para mí solo era conveniente para que nadie pudiera detener mi huida, por lo cual no me esperaba que al llegar aquí terminaría descubriendo mi verdadero hogar, un sitio donde nadie me diría qué hacer, cómo ser ni qué pensar.

Al fin sería libre para hacer todas las estupideces que un chico de mi edad puede hacer (algo en lo que he puesto todo mi esfuerzo)

¿Y cómo es que un adolescente de trece años logró que sus padres le permitieran irse a vivir solo al otro lado del mundo?, por supuesto que no fue nada simple, pero hice un plan que funcionó inesperadamente bien.

Por primera vez en mi vida agradecí provenir de una familia aristocrática más preocupada de su reputación que del bienestar de sus hijos, ya que cuando aprobé el examen para entrar a una escuela bastante prestigiosa y a la cual es muy difícil ingresar, les faltó tiempo para comprarme un boleto de avión y despedirme agitando un pañuelo sin preocuparse más que de cómo presumir que su rebelde (pero ahora adorado) hijo menor hubiera conseguido entrar a la famosa escuela Shibusen.

Más allá de que cumpliera con algunos acuerdos que pactamos les daba igual lo que yo hiciera aquí.

Y ha sido de lo mejor para mí. Ahora vivo en un departamento pequeño pero sumamente cool y bien ubicado que horrorizaría a mis padres, pero que yo no cambiaría por uno más lujoso. También tengo buenos amigos con los que hacer locuras y además me compré una moto, algo que ni siquiera hubiese podido imaginar si hubiera continuado viviendo en mi antigua casa.

Bueno, creo que por ahora ha sido suficiente para que se hagan una idea aproximada de mí.

En fin, después de mi perezosa rutina matutina de aquel día, me dispuse a salir de mi departamento cuando me quedaban al menos unos veinte minutos para llegar a clase. Podría haberme apurado más, pero el techo de mi cocina es sumamente más interesante de observar que el del salón, especialmente porque podía hacerlo con una taza de café en mis manos y no tenía que estar escuchando sobre matemáticas, ciencia o lo que sea.

Y cuando consideré que ya era hora, me levanté dejando la taza en la mesa (ya la lavaría más tarde) y me dirigí a la puerta mochila al hombro. Tomé mis llaves y cerré la puerta tras de mí para ir hasta el garaje del edificio, en donde guardaba mi moto. Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo noté que la puerta del departamento de al lado estaba abierta y se escuchaba cierta actividad dentro. Aunque me pareció extraño (ese sitio estaba desocupado desde que me mudé aquí) seguí mi camino y rápidamente lo olvidé.

* * *

Entrar a tu propia escuela no debería ser difícil ni complicado y cualquier persona diría que mis razones para que lo sean son completamente ridículas y absurdas, a excepción de las responsables de aquel pequeño problema que ha amargado mi vida escolar.

Cualquiera diría que es cool gustarles a las chicas, pero no lo es cuando ellas tienen cierto instinto psicópata, te siguen por los pasillos, chocan contigo adrede o simplemente **no** te gustan.

Aunque puedo decir con certeza, que lo peor es lo que me encuentro en mi casillero cada mañana. Ya es casi instintivo dar un paso atrás cuando abro la puerta para esquivar una tonelada de cartas.

 _Cartas de amor._

Todas en sobres rosas, perfumadas, con corazones y… esperen, ¿esa tiene brillos?

Perfecto, ahora cuando use cualquier cosa que tuviera guardada ahí pareceré un hada mágica dejando brillos por todas partes.

-No sé por qué siguen desperdiciando papel si nunca leo estas cosas-mascullé tomando la masa rosa para botarla en el basurero más cercano. Sé que es cruel, pero ya no tengo paciencia para esto.

Debo confesar que al principio si las leía. Recibí la primera carta dos semanas después de mi llegada a Shibusen y me pareció extraño pues nunca había hablado con esa chica, de hecho, no conocía a casi nadie. Por lo general solo me juntaba con un chico raro e hiperactivo llamado Black Star, con el cual me agarré a puñetazos la primera semana de clases e inesperadamente acabamos siendo buenos amigos.

Juro que intenté ser considerado cuando las rechacé, pero pronto me di cuenta que en realidad no tenían idea de quien era yo. Lo que hacían era proyectar sus deseos en mí, pero yo no soy un jodido príncipe y no pienso serlo jamás, así que mi amabilidad se esfumó rápidamente.

-Oh, vaya, sí que se han pasado hoy-escuché a mis espaldas y giré la cabeza.

-Hola Liz-saludé mientras recogía unas cuantas cartas que se me habían escapado, pero que lanzaría al basurero sin piedad-listo, vayamos a clases.

-¿Por qué detestas a esas chicas?, es posible que si hablas con alguna podría llegar a gustarte-me comentó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Las chicas de Shibusen definitivamente no son mi tipo-gruñí, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón-están locas y además no juegan en mi liga.

-¿Te refieres a tu preferencia por las "relaciones cortas"?-se burló ella-ciertamente ellas querrían algo más largo que una sola noche.

-Es cómodo y no me genera problemas como lo haría una novia.

-Bueno, tú sí que has tenido malas experiencias respecto a eso-dijo, pensativa-aunque de todas formas, cualquiera diría que odias a las mujeres.

-Tú sabes que no lo hago, sino, no sería amigo tuyo, ni de Patty o Tsubaki-dije mientras cuando entrábamos al salón.

Nos quedamos charlando en el puesto de Liz, pero al poco rato me dirigí al mío para recostarme en la mesa y dormitar un poco antes de que llegara la profesora Marie.

Todos se sentaron después de que entrara al salón, pero siguieron conversando y aunque ella les hizo callar para que le pusieran atención, yo no levanté la cabeza.

-Bien chicos, hoy es un día especial pues una nueva estudiante se unirá a nuestra clase a partir de este día-dijo la profesora luego escuché que abría la puerta y llamaba a alguien-ya puedes pasar.

" _Otra chica más_ " pensé sin hacer caso mientras la nueva entraba. Me daba igual, además, después de la escenita con las cartas estaba un tanto fastidiado de la población femenina de Shibusen.

-Su nombre es Maka Albarn, espero que le den la bienvenida y sean amables con ella.

¿Por qué todos se quedaron callados?

-¿Quieres contarnos algo sobre ti, Maka?-preguntó la profesora.

No señora. Nadie quiere hacer eso cuando se cambia de escuela, pero siempre preguntan de todas formas.

-Bueno…-dijo la chica, su voz era algo dulce y no sonaba falsa ni desagradable-Hola a todos, soy Maka Albarn, vengo de Nueva York pero hace unos días que me mudé a Death City…

Vale, lo de Nueva York si me interesó, así que levanté la mirada y entendí de inmediato por qué nadie hablaba.

Frente a nosotros se hallaba una chica preciosa. Era pequeña pero tenía algo en su postura que le daba una presencia enorme y una actitud segura que llamaba la atención, como una especie de luz que decía "¡ _Mírenme_!" y de la cual ella no parecía estar consciente al igual que de las miradas que todos le dirigían.

Definitivamente no era tímida.

Creo que dijo algo más, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado contemplándola en detalle. Llevaba su cabello rubio ceniza atado en dos largas coletas. Su piel parecía de porcelana y sus ojos, de un profundo color verde jade se destacaban en su rostro de rasgos finos y delicados. No podría comentar mucho de su figura, pues apenas podía verla ya que si bien estaba usando el chaleco del uniforme femenino, el suyo era más ancho y le quedaba un poco grande dándole un aspecto adorable que se acababa al mirar sus piernas. Su falda seguía siendo corta como la de las demás chicas y… joder, ¿cómo esperan que un chico piense con claridad ante la vista de unas piernas como las suyas?, yo no puedo al menos.

-Y creo que eso es todo, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo finalmente y nos sonrió, eso por fin me hizo reaccionar.

-Bien Maka, me parece que queda un solo asiento al fondo del salón, ve a sentarte por favor.

En ese momento caí en cuenta que el único sitio disponible se encontraba a mi izquierda y sin querer no pude despegarle los ojos de encima al igual que el resto de la clase mientras se iba acercando a mí.

Lo que no me esperaba fue que cuando llegó a mi lado y se sentó no me dedicara ni una sola mirada, es más, ¡me ignoró por completo!, ¿siquiera notó mi presencia?

Eso nunca me había pasado y si antes estaba sorprendido ahora me sentía completamente estupefacto.

Sentí unas risitas y en unos puestos más adelante vi a Liz burlándose de mi sin disimulo. Sentí que me ardía la cara y bajé la mirada gruñendo de malhumor.

Y no es que sea un estudiante muy aplicado, pero me fue imposible concentrarme en clases porque estaba demasiado consciente de todos los movimientos de la chica nueva y de las miradas de Liz (quien por lo visto era telépata, ya que podía escuchar en mi mente frases como " _te he pillado_ " y " _de esta no te salvas_ ") así que suspiré aliviado cuando sonó el timbre para el primer receso y me dispuse a salir rápidamente.

Antes le eché un vistazo a Maka, quien no había ni alcanzado a levantarse y ya estaba siendo rodeada por un montón de gente que le hablaba caóticamente y le hacían preguntas. Me llamó la atención su sonrisa, pues parecía forzada, casi como si la hubieran atrapado y quisiera irse.

Bueno, no era problema mío.

Caminé por los pasillos dirigiéndome al sitio donde nos sentábamos siempre con mis amigos en los descansos. Ahí estaban y fui directamente hasta ellos, pero sentí un escalofrío al ver la mirada burlona de Liz cuando llegué. No deparaba nada bueno para mi autoestima.

-¿Es cierto que llegó una chica guapísima a tu clase?- me preguntó Black Star sin saludarme cuando llegué.

-Sí, creo que podría decirse que lo es- dije extrañado, pero preferí no darle importancia.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Te parece simétrica?- preguntó Kid, otro de mis amigos y uno de los tipos más extravagantes que conozco, lo cual demuestra que te puedes encontrar cualquier cosa en esta escuela. Pero a pesar de sus manías resultaba ser un chico agradable (cosa que no siempre se podía decir de Black Star)

-¿Y por qué demonios tendría que fijarme si es simétrica?- me enojé.

-De hecho, creo que si lo hiciste- se rio Liz.

-No sé de qué hablas-dije mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bien, imaginen esto, chicos- dijo ella, extendiendo sus manos- entra una chica hermosa al salón y ¿qué haría el cool Soul Evans en esa situación?

-¿Mirarla con desprecio mientras se queja de lo popular que es?- dijo Black Star, divertido.

-No, lo que hizo no tiene antecedentes, pues la miró como un idiota y juro que vi cómo se le caía la baba.

-¡Yo no hice eso!- exclamé

-Y lo más entretenido del asunto fue cuando ella se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado- casi no podía contener la risa- él no le quitaba la vista de encima, ¡pero ella pasó de él por completo y Soul no se lo podía creer!, la cara de imbécil que pusiste fue épica.

-¡Eso no sucedió!- volví a exclamar, sintiendo como mi cara ardía de nuevo.

-¡Soul se sonrojó! diablos, necesito conocer a esa chica- se reía Black Star.

-¿Por qué no le sacaste una foto, Liz?- preguntó Kid, quien también se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-De hecho, saqué una, espero que no haya salido borrosa.

Gruñí enfurecido, ¡maldita Albarn!, ¡me estaba poniendo en ridículo!

Por culpa de las burlas que mis amigos me dieron generosamente durante el día, me puse de malhumor y en cada clase me quedé mirando con hostilidad a la razón de las burlas de mis amigos hacia mí. Pero ella no me miraba, creo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado, pues su atención estaba en la clase y escribía sus apuntes meticulosamente.

Maldije por lo bajo. No solo era linda, risueña y amable, también parecía ser buena estudiante. Era demasiado perfecta para ser real. Irritantemente perfecta.

En ese momento me di cuenta que todo eso era demasiado raro en mí, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia a lo que una chica cualquiera estaba haciendo?, al fin y al cabo todo apuntaba a que ella era del tipo de chicas de las que procuro siempre alejarme. Más bien debería estar aliviado porque al parecer no iba a tener una acosadora más, así que me relajé con la convicción de que yo también la ignoraría y ahí se acabaría el asunto.

Ya no iba pensar más en eso nunca más.

* * *

De acuerdo, creo que exageré al mencionar la palabra "nunca"

Aunque quizás hubiera sido así de no ser porque más tarde descubrí tres cosas de Maka Albarn que me intrigaron por completo.

 _Número uno_ , sus piernas son perfectas (aunque ya me había hecho la idea antes)

 _Número dos_ , la ropa interior que llevaba ese día era de color rosa

Y _número tres_ , sus piernas perfectas pueden dar unas patadas brutales.

¡Y yo no había hecho nada malo para recibirlas!

Solo iba subiendo por las escaleras, bastante distraído, cuando sentí que alguien me iba adelantando a toda prisa y subía los escalones rápidamente como si estuviese escapando de algo. ¡Era ella!

No pude evitar admirar el espectáculo de sus blancas y largas piernas frente a mi rostro hasta que sucedió algo que no me esperaba. Su falda se levantó por el rápido movimiento que estaba haciendo al subir y frente a mí fue revelado el cielo.

Pero no duró mucho. Albarn se dio vuelta para arreglar su falda y me vio mirándola fijamente. Por primera vez en todo el día se dio cuenta de mi existencia y me miró a los ojos, para luego sonrojarse de una manera adorable y poner una expresión extremadamente furiosa, muy distinta a todas aquellas sonrisas que había repartido a todo el mundo durante el día.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó y me dio una patada en pleno rostro, haciendo que cayera de espaldas y quedara semi-inconsciente mientras ella escapaba escaleras arriba salvajemente y sin delicadeza alguna.

Vi mi vida transcurrir frente a mis ojos pero cuando mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo y volví a este mundo me vi asaltado por unas cuantas dudas.

Para empezar… ¿¡qué demonios fue eso!?

¿No que mi instinto me había dicho que era dulce y tranquila, casi angelical? Vamos, una chica inofensiva. Pero sin embargo me había dado una patada tan certera que parecía estar acostumbrada a darlas.

Me reí un poco por ser tan ingenuo y haberme dejado llevar por la primera impresión. Ahora era evidente que Maka Albarn tenía bastante más carácter del que demostraba ante el resto.

 _Y eso me resultaba muy interesante_

* * *

 **Hola a todos soy Nori :)**

 **Tengo algunas cosas que contarles sobre este capítulo. "My pretty girl" es el primer fanfic que he escrito y empecé a publicarlo en Mayo del 2016. Desde ese entonces creo que he ido avanzando bastante con respecto a la narración y cómo retratar a los personajes de este animé que tanto me gusta, por lo que cada vez que leía los primeros capítulos me sentía bastante insatisfecha por cómo los había escrito y decidí re-editar los tres primeros.**

 **Por supuesto, el capítulo 1 es el más cambiado y estoy muy feliz de como quedó. Creo que describe mejor a Soul y su vida antes y después de mudarse a Death City.**

 **Espero que les guste y que sigan disfrutando de esta historia**

 **Muchos abrazos para todos ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obra de Atsushi Ohkubo y no me pertenecen, lo único que hago es divertirme escribiendo sobre ellos echando a volar mi imaginación**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Después del encuentro con Maka Albarn en la escalera, tuve que esperar un rato para poder levantarme, pues la caída también me había dolido bastante aunque no se acercaba ni un poco al ardor que sentía en mi cara por la patada recibida.

-Joder, como duele-maldije gruñendo mientras me paraba.

Lo que necesitaba era ponerme algo frío en la mejilla golpeada, así que me dirigí a mi casillero en busca de alguna toalla o algo que mojar para intentar calmar el dolor. Mientras iba por el pasillo divisé a Black Star, Kid, Liz y Tsubaki. Al verme se sorprendieron y se acercaron a mí rápidamente.

-¿Quién intentó mejorarte la cara, Soul?- me preguntó Liz, intentado bromear. Yo solo le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-Mierda, pareciera como si te hubiesen dado con un bate-dijo Black Star poniendo cara de dolor- ¿estuviste peleando?

-Eh, si- mentí, intentado sonar cool y despreocupado. Ni muerto les contaría que una chica me había dejado K.O de una patada. Eso dañaría mi imagen.

-¡Debiste haberme llamado! ¡Yo los hubiera mandado a volar como el dios que soy!

-No es necesario que vayas evangelizando a golpes, Black Star-le dijo Kid.

-Al menos no le habrían dado una paliza a este idiota- respondió al regaño.

-¡Hey!, ¿por qué das por sentado que yo perdí? ¡También sé pelear!- dije enojado.

-Ya paren-nos detuvo Tsubaki- Soul, quédate aquí. Tengo un botiquín en mi casillero así que traeré algo para curarte la cara.

-Gracias-le dije y me sonrió antes de irse- ¿ven?, ella si es una verdadera amiga. No como ustedes, desgraciados.

-Es que te queremos mucho, por eso no podemos dejarte en paz-dijo Liz sonriendo.

Tsubaki no tardó en llegar con el botiquín, me limpió la cara y me puso un parche frío como los que se usan para la fiebre- Eso me hizo suspirar de alivio.

-Gracias Tsubaki- le dije mientras ella cerraba el botiquín. Los demás ya no nos prestaban atención pues no era muy interesante ver cómo me curaba y se dedicaron a conversar entre ellos.

-No es nada-se me quedó mirando unos segundos- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, mi orgullo sigue un tanto herido pero sobreviviré-respondí pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

-Me refería a si te seguía doliendo la mejilla por la pelea-dijo y luego sonrió-¿o es acaso por la chica nueva?

La miré sorprendido y hasta temblé un poco. A veces Tsubaki es tan perceptiva que da miedo.

-Sea lo que sea que te dijo Liz, olvídalo-gruñí- me da igual que me ignore.

-Oh, perdona. Creí que te había llamado la atención porque se comportaba de forma extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Su casillero está junto al mío- explicó- la vi guardando sus libros después de clase y la rodeaban muchas personas. Creo que intentaba ser amable con ellos pero en realidad quería que la dejaran tranquila y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Creo que en eso la entiendo, me pasaba mucho cuando llegué aquí.

Entonces me di cuenta que seguramente subía las escaleras corriendo porque se estaba escapando. De seguro había tenido que soportar a un montón de personas entrometidas durante todo el día y quería un rato a solas sin preguntas insistentes y comentarios de todo lo que ella hacía. Al menos yo tengo amigos con los que juntarme y disfrutar de algo de paz sin complicaciones como esas (cuando no me estaban jodiendo, claro)

Esperen, ¿por qué la estoy compadeciendo?

Sacudí la cabeza y Tsubaki me miró confundida, pero dirigió su vista al timbre de la escuela cuando este sonó para anunciar el inicio de la última clase del día. Recordé que me tocaba con el profesor Stein y rápidamente me levanté para volver corriendo al salón.

El llegar tarde a la clase de ese sádico no era una opción, a menos que quieras convertirte en su nuevo conejillo de indias.

-Gracias de nuevo Tsubaki, nos vemos luego- dije apresuradamente antes de irme.

No alcancé a escuchar lo que me dijo pues iba con prisa y por suerte el salón no quedaba demasiado lejos, así que entré a tiempo antes de que llegara el profesor.

Y desde la puerta alcancé a ver a Maka Albarn leyendo tranquilamente en su puesto.

¡Claro!, no había caído en cuenta que me tocaba verla una vez más y que estaría muy cerca de ella. Ahora que había descubierto que no era exactamente una adorable damita podría divertirme un poco con ello.

 _Manos a la obra._

Estaba enfrascada en su libro y no se dio cuenta que me paré al lado de ella hasta que acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

-Hola Maka, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- le dije con mi voz más sensual.

-¡Tú!- dijo escandalizada y luego se tapó la boca al percatarse que algunos se voltearon a mirarnos- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estudio en Shibusen y por si no te has dado cuenta, he estado sentado al lado tuyo durante todo el día.

-¿En serio?, perdón, no fue mi intención, he estado muy distraída hoy…-dijo con voz preocupada, pero de repente pareció reaccionar y volvió a enojarse- Bueno, ¿y qué quieres?

-¿Por qué tan hostil? solo quería conocerte un poco mejor- luego sonreí de forma torcida- aunque creo que hoy vi más de ti que cualquier otro en la escuela.

Se sonrojó violentamente y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo, me estaba gustando fastidiarla.

-Vete de aquí-me ordenó de forma feroz.

-Hey, ustedes dos, los de al fondo-escuchamos decir al profesor-siéntense o los diseccionaré lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Ves?, no puedo alejarme de ti, es el destino- le susurré cuando me senté a su lado y ella desvió la vista a la ventana, molesta.

Durante el resto de la clase noté que Maka intentaba concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor, pero no lo conseguía y parecía incómoda porque yo no dejaba de mirarla. Su sonrojo iba en aumento al igual que mi diversión.

-Deja de mirarme-susurró, avergonzada.

-¿Por qué soy el único que no te puede mirar?-le pregunté, también en susurros.

-Porque tú lo haces de forma rara y me da escalofríos. Además, estás demasiado cerca.

-Oh, entonces te pongo nerviosa, que linda-dije sin dejar de sonreír- ¿es por lo increíblemente atractivo que soy?

-Pero que engreído- dijo ella, sorprendiéndose.

-No te preocupes, tú también eres guapa así que no desentonamos-luego apoyé mi codo sobre la mesa-¿Qué te parece si salimos alguna vez?, conozco un par de sitios bastante cómodos en los que podríamos divertirnos.

-También eres atrevido, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que yo no quiera tener novio?

-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ser tu novio?

Cuando entendió mi indirecta volvió a sonrojarse y abrió la boca dispuesta a insultarme, pero la interrumpió el timbre que daba final a las clases. Se levantó de súbito tomando sus cosas y se fue rápidamente. Yo hice lo mismo para ir al estacionamiento, solo que no esperaba encontrármela luego en el pasillo.

Se fue caminando y dobló en una esquina al igual que yo. Siguió derecho, volvió a doblar y yo también. Pasó por otro pasillo y yo iba detrás de ella y cuando iba llegando a la salida se detuvo y se dio vuelta a mirarme enfurecida.

-¡Deja de seguirme!

-No lo estoy haciendo, voy yendo a sacar mi moto-le dije enojado, pareció sorprenderse de nuevo.

-¿Moto? ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre ir a la escuela en moto?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Obviamente a mí. Es un digno medio de transporte para un chico cool como yo-dije sonriendo.

-No entiendo por qué eres tan presumido… en fin, ya deja de perseguirme.

-Ya te dije que no lo estoy haciendo, me da igual a donde vayas.

-Pienso lo mismo-dijo y se dio vuelta para seguir su camino.

Y joder, iba en la misma dirección que yo.

Cuando llegamos a la parte de atrás donde se guardaba todo tipo de vehículos, vi que se dirigía a donde estaban estacionadas las bicicletas y sacaba una de color rosa con flores.

-¿No es muy de niña esa bicicleta? – me burlé.

-Supongo, no es mía. Tuve que pedirla prestada porque venía atrasada-suspiró sin prestarme mucha atención y me dio la espalda para subirse. No pude evitar que mi lado pervertido saliera a flote cuando noté que cuando se subió se le levantó un poco la falda por encima del muslo y traté de ser lo más disimulado posible para admirar esa obra de arte.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces-me despedí.

-Piérdete, Evans-dijo y se fue.

Hey, sabía mi nombre.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando me subí a mi moto y aceleré rumbo a mi departamento. Me moría de ganas de darme una ducha y escuchar los nuevos discos que había comprado en una pequeña tienda que estaba en el barrio (una de las razones por las que escogí vivir ahí) e iba disfrutando de eso mentalmente mientras tarareaba subiendo las escaleras.

El problema fue que al llegar a la puerta de mi casa mis llaves no estaban en mis bolsillo y al no encontrarlas en ninguna parte me puse rápidamente de mal humor, luego me agaché para buscar dentro de mi mochila.

¿Qué acaso no me podía salir nada bien hoy?

-Día de mierda, no podría ser peor-mascullé.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuché.

Levanté la mirada y quedé estupefacto al ver a Maka Albarn con cara de espanto.

-¿Acaso me seguiste, pervertido?

-¿Pervertido? ¡tú eres la que anda mostrando su ropa interior!- contraataqué.

-¡Fue un accidente y no desviaste la mirada por cierto!

-¿Por qué lo haría? era una vista excelente.

-Ok, ya entendí que eres un imbécil y bien, ¿qué haces aquí si no me andas siguiendo?

-Pues vivo aquí. Obviamente-dije, sacando las llaves que al fin conseguí encontrar y abrí la puerta de mi departamento. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-No puede ser, ¿¡Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mí!?-exclamó afligida.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-pregunté.

Se alejó un poco de mí. También sacó unas llaves y para mi sorpresa, abrió la puerta de al lado. Entonces recordé que en la mañana había visto ese departamento abierto, pero nunca me imaginé que quien se había mudado ahí era esa chica.

-Entonces somos vecinos-reí-¿no es una bonita coincidencia?

-Mala suerte le llamaría yo-suspiró ella-ahora me aseguraré con mayor razón de cerrar bien la puerta.

Y sin despedirse, entró a su departamento. Yo hice lo mismo y al cerrar la puerta tras de mi me lancé al sillón a taparme la cara con las manos.

Creo que estaba de acuerdo con ella esta vez, era demasiada mala suerte.

 _¿O no…?_

* * *

 **¡Segundo capítulo reeditado!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, siempre es divertido escribir las batallas de palabras entre Maka y Soul**

 **Saludos :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obra de Atsushi Ohkubo y no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan que se divierte escribiendo historias sobre ellos**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

¿Y ahora qué diablos iba a hacer?

No solo tenía que ver a Albarn en la escuela y sentarme junto a ella en clase. Ahora también era mi vecina y no podría descansar de los desprecios de ese energúmeno.

Pobre de mí.

Y pobre de ella porque me iba a vengar por esa patada. No pensaba dejarla en paz.

Solo tenía que averiguar su punto débil. Apenas la había conocido el día de ayer pero ya sabía que no sería fácil. Cualquiera de las chicas del Shibusen se habría desmayado de solo escuchar mi voz sensual, pero ella no solo aguantó si no que pudo responderme sin una pizca de debilidad. Definitivamente su defensa era sólida como una roca.

No sé por qué la trato como un castillo.

En fin, a la mañana siguiente, cuando me había levantado, me encontraba con una frustración gigante.

Estaba frustrado porque me moría de hambre, pero ese mes me dio flojera ir al supermercado y ahora no tenía nada para comer. Ya había agotado mis provisiones de emergencia y solo me quedaba un tarro de café y un envase de ketchup.

Fue entonces que se me vino a la cabeza una brillante idea. Me puse una camiseta y salí de mi departamento hasta el de al lado. Toqué el timbre tres veces y esperé mientras escuchaba unos pasos detrás de la puerta.

Maka se se asomó sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al verme.

-¿Qué quieres tan temprano, Evans?-me preguntó.

-Permiso-dije empujándola y entrando a su departamento-¿qué hay para desayunar?

-¿AH?

Su cara de estupefacción era muy divertida pero traté de no reírme.

-Te pregunté que qué había de desayuno, me muero de hambre.

-Desayuno… ¡Ah! ¡el desayuno!- exclamó y corrió a la cocina.

La seguí, no solo para seguir molestándola, sino que porque sentía un aroma delicioso que me llamaba. Me quedé parado en la puerta mientras la veía manejar la sartén habilidosamente para cocinar unos huevos revueltos que se veían apetitosos y no pude evitar que mi estómago resonara.

-Así que también sabes cocinar, ¿por qué eres tan perfecta?-le dije.

Me dedicó una mirada ensombrecida y llena de furia que me descolocó un poco.

-Para empezar, no soy perfecta, son cosas que tienes que aprender cuando te vas a vivir solo y segundo, ¿¡qué demonios haces en mi casa!?- dijo enojada, obviamente tenía ganas de darme una patada de nuevo, pero no podía echarme todavía porque estaba ocupada con los huevos.

-Ya te lo dije, tengo hambre.

-Esa no es excusa para invadir propiedad privada, especialmente la de una chica.

-Tranquilízate Albarn, no voy a atacarte, definitivamente no eres mi tipo-suspiré- aunque debo decir que si te ves bastante sexy con el cabello suelto.

Y por una vez decía la verdad sin querer molestarla. Mientras que yo ni siquiera había mirado mi uniforme, ella ya estaba completamente arreglada, exceptuando por su cabello, que caía suelto y despeinado por sus hombros. Era increíble como podía cambiar su apariencia con solo atarse el cabello.

Volvió a mirarme molesta, pero ahora se había sonrojado un poco.

-Te devolvería tu intento de cumplido, pero te ves terrible, ¿de verdad crees que no voy a pensar que me acosas si entras a mi casa en pijama?

-Hey, agradece que me puse una camiseta.

-¡No debería agradecer nada!, ¡vete de aquí!

-Oh, estás desilusionada-dije con voz apenada-la próxima vez la dejaré en casa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me dejes en paz?

-Darme de comer, con eso me quedo satisfecho…literalmente.

Entrecerró los ojos, mirándome con odio, pero suspiró.

-Bien, pero solo porque me das pena-apagó la estufa y sacó un plato para poner los huevos-agradece que soy amable y caritativa.

Sacó otro par de huevos de la nevera y empezó a preparar más.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté intrigado-ya terminaste de cocinar.

-No has comido nada desde anoche, ¿no?-me sorprendí al escuchar eso-ya puedo imaginarme tu cocina vacía.

Luego se concentró en los huevos mientras yo me quedaba mirándola como idiota desde la puerta.

-Ve a sentarte, terminaré en un rato.

Le obedecí sin saber qué decirle.

Mientras ella preparaba más comida, me dispuse a observar su departamento. Estaba un poco desordenado pero era obvio pues acababa de mudarse. Era un espacio luminoso y los únicos muebles eran la mesa con las sillas, un sillón rojo y dos libreros repletos de libros, rodeados de cajas con más libros.

-Listo-dijo, apareciendo con una bandeja enorme que iba repleta y parecía pesada pero que ella llevaba como si nada.

Y con una rapidez sombrosa, se dispuso a servir los huevos, pan tostado, mantequilla y mermelada. También puso una tetera y una pequeña jarra con leche, además de tazas y un envase de café.

Todo se veía increíble y quedé sin habla.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh, nada-dije levantando el rostro para mirarla-es que hace tiempo que no desayuno de verdad y todo esto se ve genial.

Ladeó la cabeza y se rió. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír y me pareció un sonido maravilloso, espera, ¿qué dije?

-Me lo imaginaba, no pareces ser de los que se esfuerzan mucho en la cocina.

Se sentó frente a mí y se sirvió leche. Yo tomé un pan y le puse huevo. Le había quedado tan bien que me emocioné.

-Diablos, esto está delicioso-dije y luego la miré de frente-creo que eres mi chica ideal, Maka Albarn.

-¿No que no era tu tipo?-volvió a reírse-ya decídete.

-Cásate conmigo.

-No.

Volví a comer, sonriendo. Esta chica siempre me sorprende.

-¿Y qué haces en Death City?, ¿viniste por el buen clima?-le pregunté.

-Me fui de casa-respondió mientras se servía un pan con mermelada-mis padres se divorciaron y después de eso tuve muchos problemas con ellos, especialmente con mi padre y ya no lo aguantaba más, así que pensé que era mejor alejarme de todo eso y empezar una nueva vida aquí.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pude decir- que raro, yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Tu familia también te fastidia?

-Sí…algo así. Tampoco pude aguantar estar cerca de ellos y me fui.

-Suele suceder.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras comíamos, pero no lo aguanté por mucho.

-Sí que eras plana, ¿no?-dije al darme cuenta de una foto enmarcada que estaba colgada en la pared-¿sigues siéndolo o ya creciste?

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo, pervertido!?

-¿Es por eso que usas ese chaleco tan ancho?, no deberías avergonzarte, le pasa a muchas chicas.

-No estoy avergonzada de mi cuerpo-dijo, cruzándose de brazos- no es necesario tener pechos grandes para ser atractiva.

-Es lo que siempre dicen las planas-me lanzó un pan y yo me reí.

-¿Por qué te gusta molestarme, Evans?, yo no te he hecho nada como para que te metas conmigo.

-Sí que lo hiciste, me provocaste un daño irreparable ayer-dije, fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Es por la patada o porque te ignoré?

-¿Eh?

-Lo sabía, herí tu ego-sonrió.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué me tendría que importar una chica enojona y plana como tú?

-No estás acostumbrado a que las chicas no te hagan caso-dijo meditativa-ayer me hablaron todo el día sobre el chico más popular de la escuela, un tal Evans, al cual todas adoraban, pero él no salía con nadie. Nunca las miraba.

-No saldría nunca con esas locas-mascullé.

-Y resulta que aquel mismo chico, que era tan indiferente con todos, de repente empieza a hablarme insistentemente, ¿no es extraño?-me miró pensativa- ¿qué habría hecho yo para que lo hiciera? Y claro, ahora me doy cuenta. Llamé tu atención por eso.

-Pobre chica, tú sí que tienes un ego gigante como para pensar que te haría caso por una cosa tan ridícula. No soy tan infantil.

-Bueno, me da igual-dijo y entonces miró su reloj-¡oh no!, ¡es muy tarde!

-Ah, es verdad. Te entretuve con el desayuno y mi estimulante conversación.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?, la casera se llevó su bicicleta, voy a llegar atrasada-dijo tapándose la cara exasperada.

-Yo te llevo.

-¿Ah?

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me dieras este banquete. Llegaremos muy rápido en mi moto.

-¿Banquete? solo era pan con huevo-dijo sorprendida.

-Y estuvo delicioso, gracias-le dirigí una de mis sonrisas conquistadoras y volvió a sonrojarse.

-B-bien, estaré afuera-dijo.

Fui hasta mi departamento y me vestí rápido. Por alguna razón no quería hacerla esperar mucho y apuré el paso al bajar las escaleras.

Tomé mi moto del garaje y me dirigí hasta donde Maka me esperaba. Ya estaba peinada y parecía nerviosa.

-Nunca me he subido a una moto-confesó.

-Te gustará. Al principio asusta, pero la velocidad se vuelve adictiva.

-Solo espero que no nos mates por querer seguir tu adicción.

Dejé nuestras mochilas en el compartimento de al lado y le indiqué que se subiera. Lo hizo y de inmediato rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos sin timidez alguna. Eso me sorprendió un poco y no pude evitar echar un vistazo hacia atrás, ya que no me lo esperaba de ella.

-Ya vámonos-dijo ocultando su rostro en mi espalda.

No pude hablar y solo partí mientras ella se sujetaba con fuerza de mí.

La verdad es que llevar a Maka abrazada a mí se sentía extraño. Seguramente no me creerán, pero era la primera vez que llevaba una chica en mi moto.

Lo sé, suena muy poco cool, pero si había algo que adoraba más que nada en este mundo era mi moto y nadie, pero nadie era digno de ella. Exceptuándome, claro.

" _Solo la llevas por una emergencia, no porque sea especial o algo así_ " me decía a mí mismo. Me sentía inquieto y molesto al mismo tiempo sin saber el por qué.

Al llegar, estacioné y esperé a que Maka se bajara, pero tardó un poco en soltarme.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté con ganas de molestarla.

-Nada- respondió, se veía un poco confundida-la verdad es que fue más agradable de lo que creí.

-Pues claro, andar en moto es una de las cosas más cool que existen-presumí.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no te acostumbres.

Reí entre dientes y le pasé su mochila.

-Vamos, falta poco para que empiece la clase.

* * *

Por lo general, cada mañana escuchaba a las chicas murmurar cosas sobre mí, pero esta vez fue distinto. Sentía que todo el mundo nos miraba a Maka y a mí.

Ella había sacado un libro de su mochila e iba leyendo mientras caminaba, así que no se dio cuenta de que hablaban de nosotros, pero yo podía escuchar todo y aunque trataba de imitar a Maka, mi irritación iba en aumento a medida que avanzábamos.

-Mira, mira, Soul está junto a Maka Albarn.

-¿Estarán saliendo?

-¡Juro que vi como llegaban juntos en su moto! e iban muy abrazados.

-Pero no sé… ¿no crees que se ven bien juntos?

 **¿A** **H?**

¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a esta escuela? ¡Maka llegó ayer! ¡ **AYER**! y ya nos estaban emparejando.

Estaba tan enojado que actué sin pensar e hice algo estúpido.

Tomé a Maka de la mano y la arrastré lejos de todo el gentío. Solo pude escuchar suspiros y exclamaciones por parte del público.

Obviamente mi arrebato confundió y sorprendió a Maka, pero aun así me siguió cuando empecé a correr.

 _Y huimos juntos._

* * *

 **Y este es el tercer capítulo re-editado :)**

 **La verdad es que este es el que tiene menos cambios, pero aún así agregué algunas cosas por ahí**

 **Espero que les haya gustado cómo quedaron estos tres capítulos, quizás en el futuro me de el tiempo para mejorar un poco los siguientes pero por ahora esto es todo**

 **¡Saludos a todo el mundo!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego a ser Atsushi Ohkubo, su legítimo dueño, y escribo historias solo por diversión**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Ahí estaba yo. Sentado en el espacio debajo de la escalera del tercer piso escondiéndome de quien sabe qué. Quería golpearme a mí mismo por ser tan idiota.

¿Por qué agarré a Maka y salí corriendo?

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada a mi lado leyendo pacíficamente sin hacerme caso, concentrada en lo suyo, lo cual me permitió mirarla un rato sin entender en lo más mínimo el porqué de sus acciones.

-Maka… ¿qué es lo que está mal contigo?-le pregunté levantando la ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo ella levantando la mirada de su libro.

-Un chico te raptó a la fuerza prácticamente y tú ahí tan tranquila.

-No me raptaste, te seguí porque quise-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Eh?-dije con la mandíbula desencajada, como un idiota.

-Escuché todo lo que dijeron-se sonrojó-la verdad es que me sucedía algo parecido en mi anterior escuela y nunca supe cómo reaccionar a eso-me miró a los ojos-pero al menos esta vez no estaba sola.

-Eso suena raro, ¿acaso no tenías amigos?

-No, nunca tuve ninguno.

-Pero eso es imposible, siempre estás rodeada de gente.

-A ver, Evans, te lo explicaré poniéndote de ejemplo-dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su falda-todas esas chicas que siempre te persiguen matarían por ser tu novia ¿no?

-De parte de esas locas…lo creo absolutamente.

-Pero a ellas no les gustas por ser quien eres o por tu forma de ser, solo lo hacen porque eres guapo-me explicó-no se interesan en ti de una forma profunda y eso me sucedía a mí. Yo llamaba la atención, pero superficialmente. Nadie quería conocerme en realidad y yo no quise acercarme a personas que se mostraban tan poco sinceras conmigo.

-Entiendo, con gente así es mejor permanecer solo-dije pensativo-yo tengo un grupo de amigos que son como mi familia, porque me joden todo el tiempo pero también me quieren y me cuidan.

-Qué bonito, tienes mucha suerte.

-De hecho, cuando mi amiga Liz les contó sobre lo mucho que me desprecias, quisieron conocerte de inmediato. Un claro ejemplo de cuando quieren molestarme.

-¿Ah?, ¿eso fue lo que les llamó la atención de mí?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Si les da igual lo cool que soy, ¿por qué se interesarían en tu apariencia?-la miré de arriba a abajo-que bueno…no es gran cosa tampoco.

-Sí que sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una chica-dijo mirándome con odio.

-Créeme, sé hacerlo muy bien-sonreí pícaramente dedicándole una mirada sensual que pareció avergonzarla.

-Y-ya cállate, pervertido-dijo y dio vuelta el rostro-no puedo creer que siempre digas cosas como esas así sin más.

-Curiosamente es algo que solo me pasa contigo-dije sin pensar.

Ella volvió a mirarme tímidamente.

-No juegues conmigo, por favor- dijo nerviosa, bajando la mirada.

Sentí como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo y me hubiesen lanzado lejos al ver esa expresión tan increíblemente adorable en su rostro y súbitamente empecé a sentir una extraña presión en mi pecho que me quitaba el aliento.

Entré en una especie de trance y sin dejar de mirarla estiré mi brazo hasta tocar su mejilla con mi mano. Ella se sorprendió y me miró directamente a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra.

Estábamos muy cerca…

Y entonces le pellizqué la cara.

-Toooonta-le dije con burla-¿para qué te sonrojas?

-¡Imbécil!-exclamó enfurecida y me golpeó en la cabeza con su libro de forma brutal-¡deja de burlarte de mí!

Parecía echar chispas de enojo y suspiré aliviado aunque me dolía horrorosamente la cabeza debido al golpe. Menos mal que me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o si no quizás qué hubiese sucedido si me acercaba más a ella.

Joder, ¿qué me está pasando?

-Está a punto de terminar la clase-dije sobándome la cabeza-Ya deberíamos volver.

-¿Y ahora a dónde me quieres raptar?-dijo molesta.

-Vas a conocer a un grupo de locos que de seguro te amarán-le dije, sonriendo de lado.

Se calmó de inmediato y pareció emocionarse, pues me sonrió de vuelta.

" _Oh no, no de nuevo_ " me lamenté sintiendo de nuevo esa presión rara

" _No la mires, Soul, mira que interesante está el techo, eso, solo mira el techo ¿ok?_ "

Tocó el timbre señalando el inicio del descanso, nos paramos y fuimos caminando hasta donde me encontraba siempre con mis amigos.

-Por cierto Albarn, sobre lo que dijiste antes acerca de las fans y toda esa gente falsa…

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿De verdad crees que soy guapo?-le sonreí seductoramente.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó sorprendida, poniéndose como un tomate-¡Claro que no!

-Jajajaja.

-¡Te voy a matar, Evans!

Mi diversión duró poco, pues no me esperaba lo que sucedería cuando les presentara a Maka a mis amigos… no sé cómo fui tan estúpido para no verlo venir.

-Por dios, nuestro Soul ha crecido tanto…-dijo Liz emocionada, mientras se secaba unas lágrimas imaginarias.

-¿Ah?-dije confundido.

-No puedo creer que ya haya traído una chica a casa, como ha pasado el tiempo-lloró Kid.

-¿Pero qué mierda les pasa?-dije con mi delicadeza habitual.

-Tienen nuestra bendición-dijo Black Star poniendo sus manos en nuestros hombros.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Maka-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

-¡YA DEJEN DE JODER!- exclamé.

Maka nos miraba y se reía. Parecía realmente feliz y solo por eso no les pegué un puñetazo a mis "queridos" amigos.

-Bien, Maka, te los presentaré-dije tapándome la cara, ya me dolía la cabeza-la señorita "me creo supermodelo" de allá es Elizabeth, alias Liz y la que está a su lado es su hermana Patty.

-¡Hola!-saludó Patty alegremente.

-El mono azul con delirios de grandeza es Black Star. Ignóralo todo lo que puedas.

-¡No hables así de tu dios!-exclamó el aludido.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- le dije a Maka y ella soltó una risita- a continuación te presento a Tsubaki, la única persona buena y amable de este grupo de idiotas.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

-Y el tipo neurótico con las tres rayitas asimétricas es Kid.

Por una vez en la vida, Kid ignoró la referencia a su cabello y ante mi sorpresa, tomó la mano de Maka para llevarla a sus labios.

-Los rumores sobre tu belleza se quedan cortos-dijo al levantar la mirada-es un placer conocerte, Maka.

Ella se quedó sin palabras y solo se limitó a reír de forma nerviosa. No pude evitar mirar con odio a Kid y él se dio cuenta de mi ceño fruncido.

-Era una broma Soul-dijo riéndose-no tienes por qué ponerte celoso.

-No me jodas Kid, nunca me pondría celoso por una pecho-plano rabiosa como Albarn-gruñí, rodando los ojos.

Un dolor imposible de describir invadió mi cabeza después de decir eso y al darme vuelta vi a Maka con su libro levantado.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-exclamó sorprendiéndolos a todos- ¡no me vuelvas a llamar así!

-¿Qué? solo dije la verdad-me enojé.

-¿Qué acaso quieres morir?-dijo levantando su libro.

-¿Y hacer que pierdas la luz de tu existencia? ¡claro que no!- me burlé.

-¿Alguien trae palomitas? esto es fascinante- escuché decir a Liz.

Todos asintieron, completamente de acuerdo con ella, mientras Maka y yo nos sonrojábamos sin saber por qué.

-¡Dejen de mirarnos!-exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Aww, que lindos-suspiró Tsubaki.

-Que sincronía más perfectamente simétrica-se maravilló Kid.

-Por fin encontraste tu alma gemela, viejo-dijo Black Star golpeándome en la espalda, emocionado-te felicito.

-¡CÁLLENSE!-les grité y ellos se echaron a reír.

En medio de las risas y los comentarios que se hacían unos a los otros, miré a Maka y le dije sonriendo:

-¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería con que son mi familia?

-Absolutamente-respondió con alegría.

* * *

Así fue como Maka se unió a nuestro grupo y al poco tiempo parecía que siempre había estado con nosotros. Salía con las chicas de compras (aunque sabía que no era exactamente lo que más le gustaba) conversaba con Kid sobre libros e incluso llegó a golpear a Black Star, pero también a ayudarlo cuando le iba mal en los estudios.

Pasaron tres meses… muchas cosas cambiaron para mí y la gran mayoría se relacionaban con Maka. Empecé a pasar mucho tiempo con ella y no era raro vernos juntos por los pasillos de la escuela.

Por supuesto, peleábamos mucho y nos burlábamos el uno del otro cuando el momento lo ameritaba, pero también teníamos buenas conversaciones que hacían que me interesara más por ella.

Descubrí que realmente le gustaba cocinar, pues volví a meterme a su departamento varias veces para desayunar. Eso sí, no se limitaba a lo tradicional. A veces desayunamos pasta, ensalada o helado, todo hecho con sus propias manos y con sus propias recetas. Pero siempre dejaba un plato aparte para hacer huevos revueltos, pues sabía que me encantaban.

También supe que por lo general se iba caminando a la escuela, pero cuando se atrasaba era ella la que invadía mi departamento para exigirme que la llevara en mi moto.

Me dí cuenta rápidamente que tiene un pésimo gusto musical (bueno, en realidad no sabe mucho sobre eso), que no le gusta compartir sus galletas (especialmente cuando está leyendo). También que le gustaba dibujar para relajarse, que las películas la emocionaban de sobremanera, que puede ser extremadamente competitiva cuando jugamos videojuegos y que le gusta coleccionar tazas y llaveros. Otra cosa es que tiene faldas de todos los tipos, casi todas cortas, pero claro, eso lo noté porque tiene razón y sí soy un pervertido.

 _¿Qué?_ , no pude evitar mirar, no me juzguen.

Pero hay cosas que nunca cambian y aún seguía poniéndome de malhumor y gruñía a menudo. Mis amigos no paraban de burlarse de mí y las chicas aún me acosaban, pero eso había disminuido gracias a Maka. Todos creían que en verdad salíamos y supongo que ella las intimidaba.

Aunque eso no era de extrañar, para ellos seguía siendo Maka Albarn, la hermosa chica perfecta, pero yo, que cada vez la conocía mejor, solo podía reírme entre dientes sobre su ingenuidad.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó un día que marcó un antes y un después en mi relación con Maka.

Fue un día viernes en que una lluvia torrencial nos tomó por sorpresa después de clase. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos tenía paraguas y evidentemente nos íbamos a mojar de camino a casa.

-Hey, Maka, ¿quieres que te lleve?-le pregunté-digo, así llegaremos más rápido y nos mojaremos un poco menos.

-Bueno-aceptó, mirando el cielo preocupada sin que yo supiera el por qué… algo que descubriría más tarde.

Salimos casi corriendo y nos montamos rápido en mi moto para irnos. No pude acelerar como quería ya que era peligroso por la lluvia, pero aun así no tardamos tanto.

Eso sí, me equivoqué en algo. Llegamos completamente empapados y muertos de frío. Me moría por darme una ducha y meterme a mi cama pronto y Maka temblaba a mi lado deseando lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve algo de comer más tarde?-me preguntó sorprendiéndome mientras subíamos las escaleras-sé que de nuevo no fuiste al supermercado y por eso viniste más a menudo a mi casa esta semana.

-No es verdad. Ayer fui y ahora estoy completamente equipado.

-Entonces deja de meterte en mi casa para desayunar-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso nunca, cocinas demasiado bien como para dejarte ir-sonreí mientras conseguía hacerla sonrojar de nuevo, algo que me encantaba.

Llegamos a nuestro pasillo y cada uno se fue hasta la puerta de su respectivo departamento.

-Entonces ¿nos vemos más tarde?

-Sí, luego iré a verte-dijo sin prestarme mucha atención mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos-… ¿eh?

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté asomándome por mi puerta.

-No están mis llaves-respondió frunciendo el ceño. Se agachó para buscarlas en su mochila y nada, no aparecían-diablos, ¿y ahora qué hago?

-Vayamos a buscar a la casera. De seguro tiene un duplicado-le propuse.

-¿No te acuerdas que en la mañana nos saludó y nos contó que se iba de viaje?

Era verdad. La casera, una señora muy amable que siempre nos trataba como una pareja de recién casados, se había ido para volver el domingo, lo cual significaba que Maka se quedaría desamparada si no hacía algo…

-Quédate en mi casa-le dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Eh?

-Es mejor que quedarte en el pasillo, ¿no?

Se lo pensó un momento, indecisa, pero acabó por ceder, poco convencida.

Entramos a mi departamento y dejamos nuestras mochilas en un rincón. Como siempre, Maka examinó detenidamente el lugar.

-¿Cuándo vas a ordenar?-preguntó.

-El día que se me ocurra tener novia, o sea, nunca.

Me miró y no sé por qué parecía algo molesta, pero no me preocupé. Fui hasta mi habitación y saqué una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama para llevárselos junto con unas toallas.

-Toma, para que te seques-le dije mientras se los entregaba-si no, te resfriarás.

-Gracias-dijo al tomarlas.

-Yo me iré a hacer la cama-dije mirando hacia la ventana-como supongo que te tendrás que quedar hasta el domingo dejaré que duermas en mi cuarto y yo me quedaré en la sala.

-Bueno-agradeció nuevamente y se soltó el cabello para secarlo con la toalla.

-Vuelvo al rato.

Cumplí mi palabra e hice la cama. También, en contra de todos mis principios y de mis palabras anteriores, ordené un poco el cuarto. No iba a dejar que Maka se quedara ahí teniendo un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo o platos y vasos desperdigados por ahí y por allá.

Entonces me dí cuenta que lo mejor era que se diera un baño y salí al pasillo para decírselo cuando vi algo que me dejó helado.

 _No puede ser…_

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! *leer con voz de Shinigami-sama***

 **Logré sacar un capítulo nuevo rápidamente, pero no les aseguro que sea así siempre, es solo que la historia me tiene entusiasmada**

 **Bien, ¡este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir D:! me costó mucho la parte del inicio y la verdad es que estaba sin ideas...**

 **Pero lo conseguí e incluso me salió más largo que los demás xD**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Reviews :3!**

 **¡Y nos vemos luego!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego a ser Atsushi Ohkubo, su legítimo dueño, y escribo historias solo por diversión**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Maka se encontraba en la sala cuando salí de mi habitación para avisarle que le prepararía un baño.

Ella me daba la espada y no alcancé a decir nada, pues lo que hizo logró que me quedara paralizado.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ahí estaba ella, muy tranquila en medio de mi departamento…sin camisa.

No se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Supongo que creía que me tardaría un montón en ordenar mi cuarto y aprovechó de cambiarse, pero la pregunta es…

 **¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO HIZO EN EL BAÑO!?**

Eso sería lo normal, ¿no?, o sea, se la pasa diciendo que soy un pervertido y lo primero que hace al alojarse en mi casa es quitarse la ropa sin pudor alguno. Al menos yo me pongo una camiseta cuando voy a su casa.

Tomó una de las toalla y empezó a secarse el cabello distraídamente (quizás en qué diablos estaba pensando) mientras que yo seguía ahí, mirándola como un idiota.

Es que no pude evitarlo, había descubierto que Maka ocultaba mucho debajo de la ropa ancha que siempre usaba.

Lo acepto, siempre la molestaba con que era plana y realmente nunca pensé que tuviera algún otro atributo que sus piernas, pero creo que ahora tendré que tragarme mis palabras porque ciertamente la figura esbelta y femenina que veía frente a mí era…atractiva.

" _Mierda…_ " pensé.

Repasé con la mirada sus delicados hombros, la piel de su espalda, la curva que se formaba en su estrecha cintura y sus caderas…

Hasta que vi, con horror, como llevaba su manos hasta su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador.

 **MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA**

Antes que se diera vuelta para tomar la camiseta que estaba colgada en la silla detrás de ella, prácticamente me lancé dentro de mi habitación y caí sobre el velador, partiéndome la espalda y haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Soul?-escuché-¿pasó algo?

-N-no, nada, solo me tropecé-respondí con la voz temblorosa por los nervios y el dolor horroroso que sentía en la espalda.

-¿Estás segu-?-preguntó asomándose por la puerta, vestida gracias a dios- ¡¿qué sucedió!?

-Nada-gruñí, intentando levantarme.

-¡Pero si estás sangrando!

-¿Eh?

Me llevé la mano a la cara y me di cuenta con horror que ¡me estaba sangrando la nariz!

Y no, no le tengo miedo a la sangre, me horroricé por algo…difícil de explicar.

Sucede que cuando era más joven y me veía frente alguna situación, ejem... _sexual_ , esta me sobrepasaba por completo y me sangraba la nariz.

¡Pero eso era cuando tenía trece años…! con el tiempo (y la experiencia, ya me entiendes) ya lo había superado y hacía mucho que no me sucedía.

-¿Estás bien?-Maka parecía preocupada.

-Sí, sí, yo…creo que me golpee con algo-mentí rápidamente-pero no es nada, en serio.

Ella estiró su mano hacia mí y la miré, un poco confundido, por unos segundos, pero la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Debes tener más cuidado, casi me muero del susto.

-¿Es que acaso temiste que me sucediera algo, Albarn?-me burlé, en un intento de olvidar mi ataque de pánico.

-¡Claro que no!-negó de inmediato y además se sonrojó violentamente- es solo que yo… ¡bah! ¡olvídalo!-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

Suspiré y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, pensativo. Recogí el velador y las cosas del suelo (por suerte no eran muchas) y seguí con el orden de la habitación.

-Por cierto, Soul-escuché desde la sala-¿dónde está el baño?

-Al fondo del pasillo-respondí-¿es que acaso no sabías donde estaba? si tu departamento es igual al mío.

-No es cierto, el mío es más pequeño y está distribuido de otra forma-dijo ella con voz enojada mientras sentía que se acercaba nuevamente-se me olvidó preguntártelo antes y tenía tanto frío que tuve que cambiarme en la sala.

Otra vez me paralicé, y al mirarla intenté disimular, porque si no lo hacía y se daba cuenta de que la había visto, de seguro me mataría.

-¿Ah sí?-dije despreocupadamente, aunque al parecer no lo logré porque puso una expresión de duda.

-¿Hay algún problema?-dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

-No, ninguno-respondí con mi sonrisa torcida-al fin y al cabo no es la primera vez que hay una chica semi desnuda en mi sala.

-Ya me lo había imaginado-dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos con… ¿enojo?

¿Y ahora por qué se enfadaba?, joder, es que no la entiendo.

-Espera un poco, te prepararé un baño-le dije sin mirarla, mientras tomaba un montón de ropa.

-Bueno, gracias-dijo y se alejó nuevamente.

Mientras ella se bañaba, yo me quedé viendo televisión. Estaba dando un programa divertido y me quedé ensimismado hasta que Maka regresó, ya vestida y con el cabello seco.

-¿Qué estás viendo?-preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Un programa sobre motos-respondí, sonriendo.

-Oh…-se asombró y clavó su mirada en la televisión, parecía interesada.

-¿Ahora te gustan las motos?-le pregunté.

-Leí algunos libros después que me llevaras a la escuela la primera vez-me contestó, inocentemente.

-Eres muy divertida, Maka, ¿para qué leer un libro si puedes andar en una?-no pude evitar reír.

-¿Te olvidas que no sé conducir?-preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzada.

-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte-le propuse con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero no quiero destrozar tu moto-dijo riéndose suavemente-me gusta más ir contigo.

Maka no solía decir cosas tan dulces como esas, pero cada ves que lo hacía, yo empezaba a sentir esa presión rara en el pecho, la misma de cuando nos escondimos bajo la escalera. Para mí era una sensación bastante rara y un poco incómoda, pero extrañamente agradable.

Me distraje de la televisión y empecé a mirarla disimuladamente, aunque no era necesario, pues no me prestaba atención ya que tenía la misma expresión de concentración extrema que siempre ponía en clases.

En ese momento fui realmente consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba. Era una tarde fría y lluviosa en la que yo me encontraba en mi departamento junto a una chica sumamente linda, completamente solos.

Sin mencionar que la chica en cuestión al parecer no llevaba nada debajo de la camiseta que le había prestado, la cual le quedaba grande y suelta en la parte de arriba dejando a la vista la suave piel de su cuello y uno de sus hombros casi al descubierto.

Estaba completamente seguro que la mitad de los chicos de Shibusen mataría por estar en mi lugar y la otra mitad me daría una paliza si no aprovechaba el momento.

Y a decir verdad, no podía evitar sentirme tentado.

Pero en este caso no estamos hablando de cualquier chica. Era Maka, una amiga con la que tengo una relación rara pero especial y divertida.

No quería complicaciones ni enredos por seguir absurdos impulsos del momento.

El programa terminó y Maka se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Tienes hambre?-me preguntó ante lo que yo asentí-bien, iré a preparar algo.

No tenía ganas de seguir viendo la tele, así que la seguí a la cocina y me reí al verla tan confundida.

-¿Y ahora en qué dilema estás?-le pregunté.

-Me dijiste que fuiste al supermercado ayer pero lo único que tienes es comida instantánea y enlatados-me acusó.

-También hay cerveza en el refrigerador-dije cruzando mis brazos, orgulloso de mi mismo-lo básico y necesario para la vida de un chico cool como yo.

-Idiota querrás decir-dijo levantando una ceja-ahora entiendo por qué te la pasas en mi comedor, si hasta que yo llegué no conocías la comida de verdad.

-Tuve mucha suerte, ¿no?

Cuando la vi sonrojarse como solía hacer siempre y reírse, me di cuenta que yo tenía razón y mucha.

Por segunda vez me quedé mirándola como idiota mientras ella se ataba el cabello en un rodete desordenado y volvía a poner su expresión de concentración.

-No tengo mucho con lo que trabajar pero haré todo lo que pueda-dijo, motivada.

-¡Vamos Maka! ¡tú puedes!-la animé levantando el puño-¿eh? ¿qué haces?-dije mientras me empujaba fuera de la cocina.

-¡Eres muy ruidoso!, no podré hacer nada tranquila si sigues acá gritando.

-Maka, sé que te pongo nerviosa y te distraigo, pero no es necesario que seas tan bruta-me quejé, suspirando.

-Siempre eres tan engreído-se enojó-¡por dios, solo espera un poco!

-¡Es mi cocina!

-Si no sales, también será tu tumba-dijo, señalando el libro que había dejado en la mesa.

Sentí un escalofrío y la miré horrorizado.

-Quizás sea una buena idea que vayas a darte un baño-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí señora-dije y escapé.

Le hice caso y me metí al baño a darme una larga ducha. El agua caliente me ayudó a relajarme y tranquilizar mis pensamientos caóticos. Cuando terminé sentí un delicioso aroma y no lo pensé mucho al seguirlo.

Vi ir a Maka de un lado para otro llevando platos a la mesa, ordenando y dejando la comida perfectamente servida. Eso era algo que ya había presenciado antes, pero siempre me sorprendía su rapidez y precisión a la hora de poner un montón de platos a la vez. Una vez me contó que para comprarse sus propios libros había trabajado de mesera en un café y se había acostumbrado a eso.

Me la imaginé vistiendo un traje corto como uniforme y no sé por qué, pero sentí que mi cara ardía.

-Ya casi termino, puedes sentarte-me dijo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?-pregunté mirando todo, sin descifrar que era lo que había frente a mí.

-El de hoy se llama "come y calla"-dijo, apareciendo con un plato con una salsa desconocida.

No discutí y me serví un poco de todo. Por supuesto, todo le había quedado perfecto y sabía aún mejor cuando le puse la salsa que había preparado. Pronto me lo terminé todo y me dispuse a servirme una segunda ración más generosa.

-Tranquilo, Eater, deja un poco para mí-dijo Maka, sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso de Eater?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, se me acaba de ocurrir al verte comer tanto y disfrutar la comida-respondió.

-Soul Eater-dije, pensativo-la verdad es que suena cool, quizás debería cambiarme el nombre.

-Estaba bromeando.

-Pero lo dejo a tu elección, al fin y al cabo será tu apellido también.

-Siempre que te preparo algo empiezas a organizar la boda.

-Y siempre terminas rompiéndome el corazón-dije, fingiendo tristeza.

-Pero te recuperas rápido-dijo, ladeando la cabeza-al fin y al cabo yo no soy tu tipo.

Cierto, era algo que le había dicho varias veces cuando la conocí, pero hacía tiempo que se me había olvidado. Lo que me sorprendía es que ella lo recordara.

Entonces me di cuenta que ella andaba con total naturalidad por mi casa pues creía que yo no estaba ni lo más mínimamente interesado en ella.

Después que me amenazara de nuevo con el libro para que lavara los platos, terminé con mi tarea y la pillé mirando por la ventana.

-¿Y ahora a quién espías, pervertida?-le dije, imitándola.

-Me voy a dormir-dijo, muy seria.

-¿Qué?, pero si apenas son las ocho…

-Hasta mañana-se despidió y desapareció por el pasillo.

De nuevo me dejó solo y preguntándome qué demonios le sucedía, pero no le di demasiada importancia y me quedé mirando televisión echado en lo que sería mi cama durante el fin de semana. No estaba dando nada interesante y eso junto a que había comido demasiado, hizo que me quedara dormido a la hora después.

Pero empecé a sentir unos ruidos extraños y abrí los ojos. Me encontré a oscuras (por lo visto, se había cortado la luz) y busqué mi celular para ver la hora. Eran las dos de la mañana.

Ya iba a empezar a gruñir cuando volví a escuchar el ruido. No lograba identificar qué era, pero venía del pasillo.

En ese momento sonó un trueno con fuerza y el ruido desapareció para dejar lugar a un pequeño grito. No tardé en reaccionar y corrí hasta la habitación.

-¡Maka!-exclamé al entrar-¿¡estás bien!?

Ahí se encontraba ella, abrazando una de mis almohadas y suspiré de alivio al ver que no le había sucedido nada hasta que levantó la mirada y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Estaba muy sorprendido, pero me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Se agarró desesperadamente de mí mientras temblaba y escondía su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Qué sucede, Maka?- le pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Los truenos…me aterran-sollozó-me vine a acostar temprano para ver si podía quedarme dormida antes…pero no lo conseguí.

Volvió a caer otro trueno y volvió a aferrarse a mí. Era difícil imaginarse el que Maka Albarn, la chica del carácter fuerte e indestructible, tuviera ese tipo de miedos.

Pero ahí estaba, entre mis brazos y no iba a dejar que estuviera ahí sufriendo.

-Tranquila, no te dejaré sola ¿de acuerdo?

Levantó la cara para mirarme con una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo sé, siempre estás conmigo, Soul.

Le sonreí de vuelta y sin siquiera pensarlo, le di un beso en la frente.

 _"Ten por seguro que siempre será así"_

* * *

 **Ahh, hola a todos *cae rendida pero vuelve a revivir***

 **Definitivamente tengo una relación de amor-odio con este capítulo, luché mucho con él porque realmente no tenía muchas ideas aparte de la escena de la sala (espero que les haya gustado a todas aquellas a las que les intrigaba qué era lo que había visto Soul 8D y por cierto, gracias por sus lindos reviews, me motivan mucho a seguir)**

 **El capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dejar unas cuantas cosas dulces para el próximo, si se les ocurre algo para el próximo agradeceré cualquier idea**

 **Deséenme suerte para no tener que pelear tanto con el próximo y sacarlo pronto**

 **Y como siempre...¡reviews :3!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obra de Atsushi Ohkubo y no me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fan que se divierte escribiendo historias sobre ellos.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Comencé a despertar lentamente al sentir que los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de mi cuarto hasta llegar a mi rostro. Eso me molestó pues me encontraba increíblemente cómodo y tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo un rato más con Maka.

Mis brazos rodeaban su cintura, acercando su cuerpo al mío, mientras que su cabeza y sus manos descansaban en mi pecho y nuestras piernas se entrelazaban uniéndonos aún más.

Abrí un poco los ojos y sonreí al ver su rostro dormido. Se veía muy linda con su cabello rubio desparramado por la almohada y su expresión de total tranquilidad.

La abracé un poco más y enterré mi cara en su cabello, tenía un olor fresco que me hizo sentir como en el cielo, un cielo con olor a menta.

-¿Soul?- abrió sus ojos con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Buenos días-le sonreí-¿cómo dormiste?

-Genial-me devolvió la sonrisa-de hecho, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien.

-Pues me alegro-dije, complacido.

-¿Me dejarías levantarme?, aún tengo sueño y esa maldita luz me está matando-me pidió.

-No quiero- respondí gruñendo mientras volvía a ocultar mi rostro en su cabello-estoy cómodo.

-Ya tonto, me estás haciendo cosquillas-dijo riendo suavemente-te juro que corro la cortina y vuelvo al papel de almohada.

-Vale, pero apúrate.

Cumplió su palabra y después de echar los molestos rayos del sol afuera, volvió a acurrucarse a mí y nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, me encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala mientras tomaba mi cabeza con mis manos, despeinándome con desesperación y sintiéndome completamente abrumado por la situación.

¿Pero qué me está pasando?

Estaba seguro que todo lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior no era normal, especialmente si hablamos de mí. Por dios, si hasta mis amigos solían utilizar el nombre "Soul Evans" como sinónimo para "sinvergüenza". No soy cariñoso y mi amabilidad es limitada pero aun así acogí a Maka y cuidé de ella durante la noche. Podría haberme aprovechado (algo más cercano a mi personalidad habitual) pero al abrazarla ni se me pasó por la cabeza.

Es como si me hubiese olvidado de todo al tenerla a mi lado.

¿¡Desde cuando soy tan cursi!?

Iba a empezar a golpear mi cabeza contra el muro cuando noté que Maka estaba a unos pasos de mí y me miraba fijamente.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Golpear mi cabeza para pensar mejor-respondí.

-Si quieres, te ayudo con mi libro-dijo, señalando el que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

-No, gracias-suspiré.

-Por cierto-dijo repentinamente-¿podrías ir a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas? No tengo suficiente para preparar el almuerzo.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir solo?-dije, alzando la ceja.

-Te acompañaría pero no puedo salir así-dijo, señalando su atuendo, auspiciado por mi armario-lo único que tengo es mi uniforme y sigue mojado…

-De acuerdo. Escríbeme lo que necesitas, que si no me perderé.

Asintió y mientras registraba su mochila en buscar de papel y lápiz, mi celular empezó a sonar.

Lo tomé y vi la llamada entrante. Era el idiota de Black Star.

-¿Y ahora qué mierda quieres?-pregunté enojado al contestar.

- _Jo, viejo, que raro que estés de malhumor_ -respondió Black Star, divertido.

-Sí, sí, ¿para qué llamas?

- _Mira, ahora estamos en casa de Kid y vamos a ir a jugar básquet, ¿te apuntas?_

-Bueno…-dudé, mirando a Maka mientras ella escribía la lista.

- _Y haz que Maka suelte su libro y venga también_ -dijo, ignorándome- _mira que no quiero compartir mis sagrados conocimientos sobre el básquet con una simple mortal, pero se lo prometí luego de que me salvara el trasero con química._

-¿Con quién hablas?-preguntó Maka.

-Con Black, dice que hay básquet hoy-respondí, para luego volver a hablar con mi amigo-lo siento, creo que no podremos.

- _¿Por qué no?_

-Verás, Maka se quedó en mi departamento anoche y no tiene nada de ropa así que no podemos salir.

- _¡NO ME DIGAS!_

-¡SOUL!-exclamó Maka, sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos-¿¡pero cómo se te ocurre decir algo así!?

-¿Eh?-dije sin entender su enojo hasta que me di cuenta de cómo se podía malinterpretar mis palabras y empecé a balbucear explicaciones rápidamente por el teléfono-YO…esto… ¡no hicimos nada!, no pudo entrar a su casa y su ropa se mojó…

-Pásame el teléfono-dijo ella, amenazante y le obedecí-escúchame bien Black Star. Ayer perdí mis llaves y me quedé en casa de Soul. Él me prestó ropa ya que mi uniforme se mojó así que SI ESTOY VESTIDA, y si te atreves a joder con eso te partiré la cabeza con mi libro, ahora pásame a Liz.

Suspiró y miró el techo, como encomendándose a los dioses, mientras esperaba a que Liz contestara.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto…-dijo y yo la miré con curiosidad-¡Liz!, oye, ¿podrías prestarme ropa?-alejó el teléfono de su oído al escuchar las exclamaciones de alegría por parte de nuestra amiga-Sí, sí. Luego te explico, pero por favor, no intentes ponerme esa cosa que parece un top de bikini otra vez…vale, nos vemos luego.

Cortó y me miró. Ya parecía agotada.

-Vendrán como en 20 minutos, así que ve a arreglarte. Yo tengo que prepararme mentalmente-dijo, dirigiéndose al baño.

La compadecí un poco, pues conocía de primera mano la pasión obsesiva de Liz por vestir a los demás a su antojo. Una vez, Kid, Black Star y yo tuvimos la pésima idea de pedirle consejos para elegir unos trajes que necesitaríamos para un baile escolar…fue una de las experiencias más aterradoras de mi vida.

Sin embargo, en quince minutos exactos, Liz irrumpió en mi departamento con una maleta y con toda la pinta de que había corrido una maratón. Se la veía tan feliz y entusiasmada que sentí pena por Maka.

Me retiré lentamente a la cocina cuando empezó la escena de batalla en la sala entre aquellas dos, que luego se trasladó a mi habitación.

Al rato llegaron los demás y se miraron unos a otros un poco consternados al escuchar los reclamos de Maka. Tsubaki y Patty suspiraron y fueron a socorrerla mientras que yo me quedé conversando con mis amigos.

-¿En serio no hicieron nada anoche?-me dijo Black Star con su expresión de burla más exasperante-estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

-Joder, no-dije, molesto y un poco avergonzado-que es Maka, por amor de dios.

-Lo cual significa que no querías morir a librazos-dijo Kid.

La verdad es que esa posibilidad no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Sí, claro- dije entrecerrando los ojos-es mejor cuidarse de monstruos como Maka…

Callé abruptamente cuando un libro voló a gran velocidad y dio de lleno en mi nuca.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames de formas raras!-exclamó la aludida, con su más feroz voz de odio.

-¡Te lo mereces…!-respondí, para quedarme mudo cuando me di la vuelta y la vi.

Como era de esperarse, Liz vistió a Maka con algo que ella no habría elegido por su cuenta, pero al menos esta vez se había controlado. Llevaba puestos unos shorts cortos negros, una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros que le quedaba un poco grande, zapatillas convers negras y llevaba el cabello recogido en un rodete como la noche anterior. Era un atuendo muy simple, pero en ella se veía genial.

-Bien, ¿ya podemos irnos?-dijo Black Star, levantándose.

-¡Si, vamos!-exclamó Patty, levantando los brazos con alegría y todos la seguimos cuando salió corriendo del departamento.

Al llegar a la cancha, Black Star se apoderó de la pelota y Patty agarró a Maka del brazo para seguirlo a jugar.

-Nosotras iremos a comprar algunos refrescos-dijo Tsubaki, refiriéndose a ella y Liz-volvemos en un rato.

-No tarden mucho, ya veo que en cualquier momento el mono asimétrico empezará a quejarse por que no le damos ofrendas o algo así-dijo Kid con la actitud de quien dice un hecho científico.

Esperé a que las chicas se alejaran y atajé a mi amigo antes que se uniera al juego.

-Kid, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

-Verás…les mentí a ti y a Black Star-dije, rascándome la cabeza-si sucedieron algunas cosas anoche, pero no del tipo del que se referían ustedes, si no que de algo mucho más raro y que no entiendo nada.

-Mm… ya puedo imaginarme de qué se trata-dijo, cruzándose de brazos-ven, sentémonos y cuéntamelo todo.

Y eso hice, le conté lo de las llaves, la escena de Maka sin camisa, de cómo se tomó mi departamento durante la tarde y lo de ella llorando por los truenos, para acabar con la mañana en la que seguimos durmiendo juntos.

-Creo que nunca me había comportado menos cool en toda mi vida-dije para finalizar-estoy seguro que todo esto entre ella y yo no es normal.

-Ah, así que por fin te das cuenta-me dijo Kid, muy serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos Soul, todos sabemos que te gusta Maka.

…

Me tomó un tiempo procesar lo que dijo y cuando lo logré sentí que me ardía la cara y no podía hablar de la impresión.

-¿Qué…?-logré decir.

-Y también sabíamos que sería toda una batalla el que lo aceptaras.

-¡No hay nada que aceptar!-dije, enojándome-¡y no es cierto que me guste!

-Por favor, es tan evidente-suspiró-no entiendo cómo es que Maka tampoco se ha dado por enterada y haya salido corriendo. Ustedes dos son unos idiotas.

-No me gusta…

-Pongamos las pruebas sobre la mesa, Evans-dijo, con voz seria-número uno, casi siempre estás con ella y la sigues a todos lados, incluso aunque estén discutiendo.

Cierto.

-Prueba número dos, cada vez que la miras, sonríes.

-Oye, seré gruñón y todo lo que quieras, pero también sonrío y no tiene que ser algo especial.

-No me refiero a tus sonrisas sarcásticas o burlonas de siempre, es como si te iluminaras y da miedo.

-Ok, ok, ¿qué más?-dije despreocupadamente, pero por dentro iba poniéndome nervioso.

-Es la única que llevas en tu moto.

Fue como si me cayese un cubo de agua fría. Era algo sobre lo que ya había reflexionado antes pero no quise darle importancia.

-Es mi amiga, obviamente la llevo si lo necesita.

-Entonces, ¿llevarías a Liz o a Tsubaki?-preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-…Si.

-Mentiroso-se rió-si con suerte nos has dejado mirarla.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo con odio.

-También hay que mencionar lo sobreprotector que eres con ella-sonrió de forma irritante-casi mataste al chico que quiso hablarle en el pasillo de la escuela el otro día.

-¡Quería coquetear con ella!-exclamé, furioso.

-¿Y eso que más te da? no es asunto tuyo-dijo, frunciendo el ceño- al fin y al cabo solo eres su amigo, ¿no?

-Por eso tengo que cuidarla de imbéciles malintencionados como ese.

-¿Y si ella hubiese querido corresponderle?

-Yo…no sé…-dije, mirando el suelo, mientras sentía que el pecho me dolía.

-Y por último… y siento tener que darte ese golpe de gracia, Soul-dijo, volviendo repentinamente a su tono serio-pero, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no sales con nadie ni te llevas a una chica a tu casa después de una fiesta?

Mierda.

No me había dado cuenta de eso, pero era totalmente cierto. Ahora, siempre que salíamos, me quedaba al lado de Maka en vez de ir a buscar acción con alguna de las chicas que podría conocer esa noche y olvidar al día siguiente.

Y lo peor es que no me hacía falta.

-No es verdad-dije finalmente, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero ya verás que tengo la razón-dijo finalmente, para luego irse con Black Star, Maka y Patty, dejándome pensativo.

Cuando Liz y Tsubaki volvieron, fueron rápidamente rodeadas por el grupo de jugadores, que ya parecían estar sedientos.

-¿Soul? ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Maka, mientras me ofrecía una bebida.

-Sí, sí...-le respondí y luego pasé mi atención a Black Star- Hey, Black, ¿la salida de esta noche va?

-¡Claro que sí! y vamos a emborracharnos con ganas-dijo riendo.

-El Death Bar ya está temblando-dijo Patty-¡va a ser divertido!

Todos se entusiasmaron con la idea y comenzaron a platicar animadamente. Yo me quedé un poco al margen, pensando en lo que Kid me dijo.

 _Iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocado_.

Después de terminar el juego, fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas y nos separamos. Maka se fue con Liz, Patty y Tsubaki pues dijeron que iban a necesitar "un momento de chicas", así que volví a casa solo.

Me entretuve el resto de la tarde escuchando música, tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco y en cuanto vi que ya era la hora de salir, me despeiné el cabello, me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y salí con las llaves de la moto en el bolsillo.

-¡Ya era hora que llegaras!-me saludó Liz cuando entré al bar y me acerqué a ellos.

-No es cool ser puntual-dije, dándome importancia.

-¡Soul! ¡vamos por unas cervezas!-exclamó Black Star al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo por mis hombros con brutalidad.

-Sí, vamos-dije, sonriendo de lado.

Fijé mi vista en la barra y vi a Maka pidiendo una bebida cuando un chico se le aproximó y empezó a hablarle, acercándose mucho a ella.

Me puse furioso y apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-preguntó Liz, burlona.

-Maka puede cuidarse sola-dije con voz ronca, mientras me daba vuelta y me iba junto con Black Star.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?-escuché a mis espaldas, Liz sonaba sorprendida.

Le di un trago a la cerveza que Black me trajo y miré disimuladamente a la barra de nuevo sin querer. El tipo seguía intentando ligar con Maka, pero ella parecía aburrida y terminó dándole un empujón para volver con los demás. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Ah, Black Star, creo que Tsubaki te está llamando-dije, señalándola con la botella al ver que ella hacía gestos con las manos.

-Seguro necesita de mi divina presencia-dijo, presuntuoso, mientras dejaba su botella en la mesa y se iba rápidamente-nos vemos al rato.

Suspiré y me quedé mirando el lugar mientras tomaba algunos sorbos a mi bebida, sin mucho interés. Entonces noté a una chica que se encontraba a unos pasos de mí y que me miraba insistentemente. Era guapa y curvilínea, justo el tipo de chica que siempre me ha gustado.

Estaba sonriéndome y yo ya sabía que era lo que buscaba con esa mirada.

Dejé mi botella junto a la de Black Star y me acerqué a ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Volvió a sonreírme de forma invitante.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú tan sola?-le pregunté, aunque al instante me sentí como un estúpido al decir eso.

-Quizás espero al chico indicado-respondió.

 _"Mentira"_ pensé _"realmente no te interesas en mí en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera me has preguntado mi nombre"_

-¿Quieres bailar?-le invité, extendiendo mi mano.

Ella aceptó por supuesto y nos dirigimos tomados de la mano a la pista de baile. Inmediatamente la acerqué a mí tomándola de la cintura y me dedicó otra sonrisa.

¿Por qué me parecía que su expresión era tan falsa?

Nos quedamos así, muy cerca uno del otro mientras bailábamos. La chica se movía de forma sensual y continuamente se pegaba a mí. Muchos me miraban envidiosos y para mi sorpresa, me daba igual, de hecho, me sentía bastante aburrido.

Era completamente lo contrario a lo que me pasaba con Maka. Si hubiese estado bailando con ella nos reiríamos juntos de los curiosos.

 **¡Basta!** , deja de pensar en ella.

Mi pareja de baile me miraba un poco confundida al verme negar con la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-Podría estar mejor-suspiré sin darme cuenta que al decir eso podía ofenderla.

Sin embargo se rió y me miró de forma traviesa.

-Cierto, podría hacerte sentir bastante mejor-dijo, acercando sus labios a los míos.

Incluso yo me sorprendí cuando me eché hacia atrás, rechazándola.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo ella, enojada.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto-murmuré sin mirarla, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba de forma repentina y me alejaba rápidamente.

Empecé a escuchar una voz conocida en mi mente

 _"No juegues conmigo, por favor"_

En ese momento no quería burlarme de Maka. No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba ocultando que tenía ganas de…besarla.

¿Pero por qué…?

Volví a escucharla, riendo.

 _"¿No que no era tu tipo?, ya decídete"_

 **¡Acabo de hacerlo!**

La busqué por todo el bar, pero no pude encontrarla. Hasta hacía poco la había visto junto con los demás, pero no había rastro de ella por todo el lugar.

Black Star y Kid estaban sentados en la barra conversando y me acerqué a ellos, un tanto desesperado. Black no notó nada raro en mí, pero Kid alzó las cejas, como adivinando a qué se debía mi impaciencia.

-Chicos, ¿han visto a Maka?-pregunté.

-Se fue-dijo Black Star simplemente.

-¿Cómo que se fue?-dije, enojado-¡si no puede entrar a su casa!

-No tengo idea, solo se despidió rápido y salió de aquí-respondió-pregúntale a Tsubaki, habló un poco con ella antes de irse.

Asentí y la busqué. Al poco rato la divisé saliendo del baño mientras rebuscaba en su cartera.

-¡Tsubaki!-la llamé y ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida-¿sabes dónde está Maka?

-Oh, me pidió si podía quedarse en mi casa esta noche-ahora fui yo el que se sorprendió-pero tenía que ir al baño y me dijo que me esperaría por aquí cerca, no parecía tener ganas de quedarse mucho rato…

-Quédate, yo iré a buscarla y la llevaré a casa-dije, con voz seria, ante lo que ella asintió.

Salí del bar y al no verla por la cercanía recorrí la calle cada vez más apresuradamente hasta que comencé a correr sin darme cuenta.

 _¿¡Dónde estás!?_

Me detuve abruptamente al divisar una cabellera rubia en una pequeña plaza cercana. Ahí estaba, sentada en una banca.

Suspiré de alivio y me acerqué a ella, sacándome la chaqueta para luego cubrirla con ella.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?, hace mucho frío como para quedarte esperando aquí afuera-le dije.

Levantó su cabeza y me miró, confundida. ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada tan triste?

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté, preocupado.

-¿No ibas a irte con esa chica?-preguntó a su vez, su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa.

Dios, ¿nos había visto?

Me paralicé y me sentí completamente aterrado. Maka desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Claro que no-dije, agachándome hasta quedar a su altura-no me iré con nadie que no seas tú.

Ella se sonrojó y me miró un poco avergonzada. No podía verse más linda.

-Vamos a casa-le dije sonriendo y ella asintió. La ayudé a levantarse y nos fuimos caminando a buscar mi moto.

Era difícil aceptarlo, pero Kid tenía algo de razón.

Y eso era porque decir que Maka me gustaba no era suficiente…

 _Me había enamorado de ella_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Estoy asombrada de mí misma con lo largo que salió este capítulo, ¡pasé de las 3000 palabras!, espero que eso les guste, a ver si no los canso jaja**

 **¡Soul se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos!... bueno, ya, él lo sabía de antes pero no lo aceptaba, ¿y ahora que hará?**

 **Ni idea, la gran parte de este fanfic es improvisado xD pero aseguro que sacará a flote el alma fangirl de la mayoría**

 **Muchas gracias otra vez por sus reviews ¡y también a la gente que ha comenzado a seguir la historia! no hace mucho que la comencé pero ya hay muchos leyéndola y eso me hace feliz :)**

 **Abrazos para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego a ser Atsushi Ohkubo, su verdadero dueño, para escribir historias sobre ellos**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y ya quería morir.

-¿Qué le sucede a Soul?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-No sé, pero es gracioso-respondió Liz, mientras comía unas papas fritas.

Gruñí como respuesta.

Me encontraba con Liz, Kid y Tsubaki en la cafetería de la escuela, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo estaba con la mitad de mi cuerpo echado sobre la mesa en un deplorable estado de desesperación y abatimiento.

-Soul se dio cuenta que le gusta Maka-informó Kid.

-¿De verdad?, ¡enhorabuena!-dijo Liz, contenta.

-Nada de enhorabuena, voy a saltar de un puente-dije.

-Vamos, no es el fin del mundo-me confortó Kid-a cualquiera le puede pasar que le guste su mejor amiga.

-Ese no es el problema.

-¿Cuál es entonces?, ¿es que te da miedo confesarte?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-No- levanté la cabeza para mirarlos y los tres se asustaron al ver mi cara-iba a decírselo, juro que iba a decírselo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Kid se atrevió a hablar.

-Soul… ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Maka?

-Bueno…

* * *

 _"Después de encontrarla en la plaza, fuimos a buscar mi moto y volvimos al departamento. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante el camino y yo lo agradecí porque aún tenía un caos en mi cabeza por mi reciente descubrimiento._

 _Al entrar, dejamos nuestras chaquetas y suspiramos casi al mismo tiempo._

 _-Maka, voy a preparar café… ¿quieres una taza?-le pregunté._

 _-Sí, gracias-me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de ir a sentarse al sillón._

 _Volví a suspirar y me dirigí a la cocina. Mientras el agua hervía no podía parar de pensar en lo sucedido durante el día, básicamente porque no sabía qué hacer a continuación._

 _Había tenido un par de novias antes, pero nunca le pedí salir a ninguna y más bien sentía que lo hacía porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además, nunca duré más de una semana con alguna._

 _Pero esto era totalmente distinto. Maka me gustaba en serio… quería que funcionara, en el caso que ella me aceptara, claro._

 _Una vez listo el café, lo serví y lo llevé hacia la sala. Ella había prendido la televisión, pero a decir verdad no parecía que le estuviera prestando atención y yo también la ignoré cuando interrumpí sus pensamientos para ofrecerle su taza._

 _Me senté a su lado y rápidamente empecé a ponerme nervioso y el hecho de que estuviera usando aquel vestido corto que seguramente Liz le obligó a ponerse no me ayudaba en nada. Realmente no sabía cómo había hecho para aguantar las ganas de besarla todos estos meses y ahora ciertamente no me sentía capaz._

 _La paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte y si no se lo decía ahora, me iba a volver loco._

 _-Maka, oye, yo…_

 _-Perdón por estropearte la noche, Soul- dijo ella interrumpiéndome, con voz triste._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté, confundido._

 _\- Si yo no hubiera perdido mis llaves y no me hubieses acogido en tu casa habrías podido quedarte con la chica del bar y no aburriéndote aquí conmigo-suspiró._

 _Quedé atónito._

 _-¿Qué…?_

 _-Siempre me habían contado que eras un conquistador, pero nunca lo había visto con mis propios. Supongo que ella debía de gustarte de verdad teniendo en cuenta que en todos estos meses no parecías haberle prestado atención a nadie._

 _¡Toda mi atención te la has llevado tú!_

 _-Pero ya me siento más aliviada. La verdad es que estaba empezando a preocuparme._

 _-¿Preocuparte? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Bueno…es que sentía que últimamente las cosas iban cambiando entre nosotros-se sonrojó un poco mirando hacia otro lado-y el haber dormido contigo en la mañana me había hecho pensar que todo eso no era normal y que algo estaba pasando, pero ya veo que me equivoqué._

 _-¡No!... Maka, ¿cómo se te ocurre que el estar con un chico de esa forma es algo normal?_

 _Me miró durante unos segundos y luego empezó a reírse._

 _-Tú no eres un chico, Soul Evans. Eres una pesadilla con forma humana._

 _Puñalada directa en el corazón…_

 _-Oh, ya es tarde-dijo, sin darse cuenta de que me había aniquilado con su frase-mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana._

 _Yo me quedé mirándola como un idiota mientras ella caminaba felizmente a la habitación tarareando una melodía._

 _¿¡Qué había sido eso!?"_

* * *

El silencio continuó durante unos momentos hasta que las carcajadas de Liz empezaron a sacudir todo Shibusen.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-rió, agarrándose el estómago-¡el karma! ¡es el karma! tantos años tratando mal a las chicas y ahora recibes tu merecido.

-No digas eso Liz-le regañó Tsubaki.

-Si Liz-gruñí-o tendré que llamar a Wes, a ver si él logra hacerte callar.

Eso detuvo sus burlas de golpe y la hizo sonrojar.

Liz empezó a sentir una estúpida debilidad por mi hermano mayor Wes después que él me visitara por primera vez hace dos años, algo que no logro entender para nada pues si bien Wes es un tipo simpático, también puede ser un perfecto idiota que me supera por mucho.

Lo bueno de eso es que cuando Liz me jode mucho, solo tengo que mencionar su nombre y logro hacer que se calle, pero solo lo uso como último recurso pues no quiero que pierda su efectividad.

-Y es eso… sucede que la primera chica que me ha gustado de verdad en toda mi vida me rechazó antes de que pudiera confesarme-dije, volviendo a sentirme miserable.

-De todas formas no me esperaba que ella actuara así. Podrá sacarse un montón de dieces pero ahora ha demostrado ser una tonta a tiempo completo-dijo Liz.

-Estamos hablando de Maka, la chica con menos experiencia amorosa de toda Death City-dijo Kid, frunciendo el ceño- para que llegue a tener al menos una idea aproximada de que Soul siente algo por ella tendríamos que poner una pancarta gigante fuera de su casa y quizás ni ahí lo pille.

-Tienes razón, no tiene ni idea sobre chicos y estoy completamente segura que no ha tenido ninguna relación con uno antes, ni siquiera de amigos-dijo Tsubaki con preocupación-a excepción de ustedes claro.

-No sé si eso cuente-dijo Kid- por lo que contó Soul, parece que para ella somos seres asexuados, como las amebas.

-Ustedes son fantásticos para mi autoestima-gruñí mientras los miraba con odio-¿podrían callarse un rato?

Liz y Tsubaki se miraron y Kid suspiró.

-Y bien, entonces ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto a esto?-me preguntó Kid.

-Olvidarme de ella, por supuesto-respondí, escondiendo la cara de nuevo.

-No seas imbécil, si es tan importante para ti deberías intentar conquistarla.

-¿Conquistar a Maka? ¿Es que no te escuchaste a ti mismo?-dije, enojándome-soy su amigo porque no me ve como un chico.

-Cobarde-declaró Kid, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Yo no soy…!-intenté reclamar, pero Liz me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, tanto que hablas y lloriqueas sobre Maka pero a la hora de hacer algo te echas para atrás-dijo ella, enojada-deberías ser más directo, como el tipo de allá.

Miré hacia donde señalaba e inmediatamente sentí como mis instintos asesinos despertaban en gloria y majestad.

Por lo visto, cuando Maka iba entrando a la cafetería un chico se interpuso en su camino y empezó a hablarle. Tenía la mano apoyada en la pared y se agachaba para mirarla de cerca. Cualquier otra chica se habría sentido intimidada al ser abordada de esa forma, pero ella no se veía lo más mínimamente incómoda y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Sí que tiene éxito, ¿no es el segundo hoy? -preguntó Liz, intentando sonar inocente, pero es obvio que quería pincharme- y apenas estamos en el primer descanso.

-No lo creo-dijo Tsubaki-hubieras visto como tenía su casillero esta mañana. Estaba lleno de tarjetas.

-¿Tarjetas?-preguntamos Kid y yo con curiosidad.

-Oh, Maka empezó a recibir muchas más esta semana.

-Tsubaki, tendrías que ser más explicativa porque no entiendo de qué estás hablando-dije, frunciendo el ceño.

-Los chicos le escriben confesiones, invitaciones a citas y cosas así en tarjetas -respondió Liz- son como la versión masculina de tus cartas perfumadas con brillitos.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamé.

-¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos de tan interesante información?-dijo Kid.

-Es que ella no les da importancia, las bota a la basura de inmediato porque dice que son muy molestas-dijo Liz, y luego pareció tener un escalofrío-nosotras lo descubrimos porque a algunos se les ocurrió que era mejor dejárselas en sus libros y Maka perdió la página.

-Esos chicos querían morir-dije, comprendiendo su temor.

Miré de nuevo en dirección a Maka. Estuve a punto de levantarme para ir a alejar al tipo de ella, pero en cuanto vi su expresión supe que no era necesario.

Lo más seguro es que mis amigos no lo notaran y mucho menos la próxima víctima de Maka, pero no por nada paso tanto tiempo con ella y me di cuenta que cuando hacía ese leve gesto con la boca cuando fruncía el ceño significaba solo una cosa.

Estaba cabreada, **MUY** cabreada.

-Buen intento, amigo-dije, suspirando.

Los demás me miraron confundidos, pero dejaron de prestarme atención de inmediato para ver el tremendo puñetazo que Maka le dio al chico.

Eso daría mucho que hablar durante el día.

Maka le dio una nueva mirada furiosa y siguió su camino. Luego pasó algo que me dejó extrañado, pues el chico se levantó y me miró directamente, con odio.

¿Y ahora qué hice?

-Eso fue sublime-dijo Liz.

-Pero, ¿por qué está recibiendo tantas tarjetas si ya está demostrando públicamente su malgenio?-pregunté, recordando sus primeros días en Shibusen, cuando dirigía sonrisas dulces a todo el mundo menos a mí.

-Es por el baile de invierno.

-¿Qué baile?

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes, Soul?-preguntó Kid, como si le escandalizara lo que dije-¿es que acaso no recuerdas la tortura del año pasado?

Entonces entendí y los dos miramos a Liz al mismo tiempo, tragando saliva.

-Son unos desagradecidos, jamás volveré a ayudarlos con su ropa-dijo Liz.

-Eso si es algo que te agradezco-dijo Kid.

Así que Maka estaba recibiendo invitaciones para el baile y al parecer eran demasiadas.

 _"Cool, lo que me faltaba"_ pensé.

-Hola chicos-saludó Maka cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

-¿Qué fue eso, Maka?-preguntó Kid-¿ya estás dando palizas tan temprano?

-Algunos no saben cuándo tienen que callarse-respondió ella.

Intenté dirigir mi atención al refresco que me había comprado e ignorado cuando caí sobre la mesa queriendo morir. No tenía ganas de escuchar sobre las conquistas involuntarias de la chica que me gusta.

-Entonces sí que te invitó-dijo Tsubaki-¿y qué le respondiste?

-Que ya tenía pareja-respondió, distraídamente.

Todos se sorprendieron y me miraron de reojo mientras le daba un trago a mi bebida.

 _"Hazte el sordo, hazte el sordo…"_

-¿Ah sí? ¿y con quién irás?-preguntó Liz.

-Con Soul, obviamente.

Escupí el refresco con escándalo.

-¿Que-QUÉ?-dije, con la boca chorreando, presa del pánico.

-Oh, perdona, ¿ya habías invitado a alguien?-me preguntó.

-Claro que no, yo no voy a esas cosas-repuse.

-Fuiste el año pasado-me recordó Liz.

-Sí y fue horroroso, no quiero repetir la experiencia, muchas gracias.

-Sí que te gusta hacerme sentir halagada, Soul-dijo Maka, con sarcasmo- ¿tan horrible sería ir conmigo?

Bueno, quizás no estaría mal pasar una noche con Maka en la que pudiera bailar con ella y acaparar toda su atención.

-La verdad es que podría ser peor-y sentí una patada brutal por debajo de la mesa. Estoy casi seguro que fue de parte de Tsubaki.

Vale, lo pillo. A las chicas no se les dice eso y menos frente a sus amigas.

-¿En serio te interesa el baile?-le preguntó Liz.

-La verdad es que nunca le vi ninguna gracia a ese tipo de cosas, pero jamás he ido a uno así que me gustaría ver como es para entenderlo-respondió.

Típico de Maka.

-Así que soy una especie de conejillo de indias acompañante-dije con un tono aburrido.

Ella desvió la mirada y dijo:

-Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas?

Fue en ese momento que noté que Liz y Tsubaki intercambiaban unas miradas muy raras, típicas del código femenino. Tuve un mal presentimiento, pero no por mí, sino que por Maka.

-Ah, ya va a empezar la clase-dije, mirando mi celular-¿vamos? nos toca con Stein y bueno…ya saben.

Maka y Liz asintieron y nos fuimos los tres juntos separándonos de Tsubaki y Kid, quienes estaban en una clase diferente.

Mientras caminábamos, fui mirando a Maka de reojo. En aquel momento no fui capaz de adivinar cómo irían las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero rogaba sobrevivir a los posibles problemas que me esperaban.

* * *

El día siguió sin grandes interrupciones. Algunos tipos volvieron a acercarse a Maka, pero rápidamente fueron desistiendo. Al parecer, el rumor de que íbamos a ir juntos al baile se regó rápidamente y me sentí como los primeros días de clase, cuando jodían sin parar con que los dos estábamos saliendo.

No sabía si enojarme o ponerme nervioso.

Cuando terminaron las clases, decidí ir a buscar a Maka a la biblioteca para irnos juntos.

Si, ya sé que ella me había clavado una daga en el corazón, pero los lunes preparaba hamburguesas así que…

Solo que no fui el único que tuvo la misma idea.

-Ya suéltalo, Albarn-escuché antes de que pudiera entrar-¿qué demonios te pasa?

Reconocí la voz de Liz y no pude evitar quedarme quieto detrás de la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Maka.

-Deja de hacerte la inocente, es obvio que hablo de lo tuyo con Soul.

 _"¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo, Liz?"_ pregunté en mi mente, escandalizado.

-¿Ah?

-Soul podrá ser un idiota, pero yo no y ya me di cuenta que estás muerta de miedo.

-Claro que no-dijo Maka, sonaba molesta-no soy una miedosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no vas y le dices que te gusta?

 **¿¡QUÉ!?**

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No seas ridícula! ¿Cómo podría ser que yo…?

-Soul nos contó sobre lo que le dijiste después que llegaran a su departamento-la interrumpió Liz, sin piedad-por lo que entendí de tus palabras es que intentabas encontrar una excusa para escaparte y auto-convencerte de que todo lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes no significaba nada.

Esta chica no se anda con rodeos…

-Eso es imposible, yo nunca…

-¿Es que eres un ser aún más superior que Black Star y no te puede gustar alguien?

-No he dicho eso, pero si me fuera a gustar alguien ciertamente no sería Soul.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es un idiota engreído y perezoso que le encanta sacarme de mis casillas burlándose de mí.

Eh…quizás sea mejor que me vaya…

-Aun así siempre andas con él-intervino Tsubaki por primera vez.

-Claro, porque es mi amigo.

-Esa no te la crees ni tú-dijo Liz-los que son _"solo amigos"_ no se ponen tan celosos como tú.

O mejor me quedo…

-No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo espantaste a la chica del cine-continuó.

-¿Cine?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Oh sí, cuando fuimos todos juntos a ver esa película de acción con la que los chicos molestaron por semanas-contó Liz alegremente-estábamos en la fila para las palomitas y había una chica muy linda mirando a Soul. Entonces Maka lo agarró del brazo y si las miradas mataran, la habría aniquilado-ya podía imaginar su sonrisa burlona- te felicito, en serio. Hasta a mí me aterraste.

Oh, recuerdo eso. Cuando me agarró del brazo con fuerza la miré extrañado y también me asusté cuando ordenó, con voz terrorífica, que le comprara palomitas dulces. No vi a ninguna chica y creí que aún seguía enojada porque en la mañana le había vuelto a llamar plana y que mejor se comprara un wonderbra, así que preferí dárselas como ofrenda de paz.

-Sin mencionar lo del sábado otra vez-dijo Tsubaki-si acepté que te quedaras en mi casa fue porque parecía que ibas a llorar.

Al escuchar eso me sentí como una basura, ¿en serio había hecho sentir mal a Maka?

Espera, ¿qué significa eso?

-Te dije que no quería molestarlo-dijo Maka.

-Sí, por no querer molestarlo es que saliste corriendo-dijo Liz.

-Y no creo que lo molestaras mucho porque fue tras de ti- continuó Tsubaki.

-¿Aún piensas que es algo "normal" entre amigos?

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras yo me sentía morir de lo acelerado que latía mi corazón.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?, es todo muy confuso-dijo Maka-todas esas situaciones que estás destacando parecen demostrar lo que dices de forma conveniente, pero aunque Soul puede hacer esas cosas, en menos de un segundo ya me está haciendo bromas pesadas, burlándose de mi apariencia o haciéndome enojar. ¿Eso es lo que se hace cuando te gusta una persona? no tenía idea.

-Maka, tú sabes que Soul es idiota…

-Y además, teniendo en cuenta todo eso, creo él que no me daría ninguna oportunidad si me gustara.

Eso me dejó impactado y creo que a las chicas también.

-Dios, ya me siento agotada, primero el tipo de la mañana y ahora ustedes-suspiró Maka.

 _¿Eh?_

-Ahora que lo pienso, no nos contaste porque lo golpeaste, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Tsubaki, curiosa.

-Insultó a Soul-respondió, con voz muy seria.

-Nosotros lo hacemos a menudo y no intentas asesinarnos-dijo Liz.

-Lo que ustedes hacen es un juego. Este chico dijo cosas que no deben tomarse como broma, no para mí al menos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo como para que te pusieras así?

-Cuando le respondí que no podía aceptar su invitación al baile porque iría con Soul, me dijo que él era un hijo de perra que utilizaba a las chicas. Que no fuera estúpida, porque apenas consiguiera lo que quería de mí iba a engañarme con otra y a dejarme botada.

Mierda. Si yo había cavado mi propia tumba, este chico había construido su propio mausoleo.

Si hay un tema delicado de tratar con Maka es la infidelidad, debido que había sido la razón del divorcio de sus padres.

-Me alegra que le hayas dado su merecido-dijo Liz, poniéndose seria de repente.

-No voy a dejar que hablen así de Soul-dijo Maka-estoy segura que jamás haría algo así.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque eso no sería nada cool.

Las chicas rieron ante la respuesta y tuve muchas ganas de unirme, pero no podía revelar mi presencia así que solo me quedé ahí, sonriendo como un idiota, sintiendo esa calidez que solo Maka consigue darme.

-Tienes razón-dijo Tsubaki, concordando con ella.

-Ese es un punto a su favor-dijo Liz-ahora, por favor, ten en cuenta lo que te dijimos.

Maka se quedó callada, mientras sentía que mi alma pendía de un hilo al esperar su respuesta.

-De acuerdo-respondió.

Mi alma volvió a aferrarse a mí y mi respiración se aceleró.

-Ahora debo irme, debe estar buscándome.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es lunes de hamburguesas.

Me eché a reír de forma silenciosa y me alejé rápidamente antes de que descubriera que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Había sido una conversación bastante más extraña que la que tuve con Kid en su momento, pero la intervención de Liz y Tsubaki me había dado ánimos.

Me sentía esperanzado.

* * *

Llegué justo a tiempo al estacionamiento para apoyarme en mi moto con una pose despreocupada antes de que Maka lograra encontrarme.

No había podido ver sus reacciones cuando estaba en la biblioteca, pero pude notar que se la veía un poco distinta ahora. Algo más nerviosa.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar-dijo mientras se iba acercando a mí.

-No te preocupes-le respondí, relajadamente-de seguro te entretuviste con algo importante.

-Eh…bueno…-murmuró y noté como se sonrojaba suavemente.

Sonreí y le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a subir.

-¿Nos vamos, mi _lady_? _-_ le dije, de forma galante.

Se sonrojó aún más, pero aceptó mi mano y yo le sonreí.

Maka se había puesto celosa, empezaba a pensar sobre mí de forma diferente y me había defendido (¡y de qué forma!) contra un tipo que la doblaba en tamaño, ¿cómo era posible que no la amara?

Ahora solo debía ponerme en acción.

* * *

El baile iba a ser en tres semanas y cada vez me iba poniendo más nervioso, no solo porque había decidido que era el mejor momento para decirle a Maka lo que sentía, sino que porque las chicas nos estaban volviendo locos.

Todos los días hablaban sin parar sobre vestidos, maquillaje, chicos y cosas así que nos repelían a Black Star, Kid y a mí. La única excepción del grupo era Maka, la cual, generalmente, se unía a nosotros cuando las demás chicas empezaban con el escándalo.

Cuando Liz le pidió explicaciones para sus repentinos escapes, Maka le respondió de una forma tan lógica que nos sorprendió.

-Tengo pareja para el baile, compré maquillaje suficiente y ya tengo un vestido, ¿para qué seguir preocupándome por eso?

-¿¡Fuiste a comprar un vestido sin mí!?-exclamó Liz, enfurecida.

-Creí que odiabas ir de compras-dije, algo descolocado ante algo tan poco propio de ella.

-No odio ir de compras, es que prefiero ir de forma más relajada pero con Liz es imposible-dijo Maka.

-Quizás con qué esperpento vas a aparecer. Tengo que ir a inspeccionar el atuendo-dijo Liz.

-Olvídalo Elizabeth Thompson, ya escondí el vestido así que no me ganarás esta vez-contraatacó Maka, sonriendo de forma triunfal.

Mientras Liz soltaba palabrotas, yo no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. No es que Maka no se preocupara de su aspecto, pero no solía ser su prioridad, y sin embargo, esta vez se había preparado por sí misma sin depender de Liz (que sí, podemos quejarnos muchísimo de lo loca que se pone, pero hay que aceptar que hace un muy buen trabajo)

Eso me hizo desear que los días pasaran más rápido.

De todas formas tuve muchas cosas para entretenerme durante esas semanas al seguir mi casi inexistente plan para conquistar a Maka. No podía pasar más tiempo con ella porque o si no terminaríamos viviendo juntos, así que traté de aprovechar más los pocos momentos que pasábamos a solas. Para entenderla un poco mejor, le pedí que me enseñara a cocinar y también que me contara sobre sus libros, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera, pero también que se entusiasmara tanto que al poco tiempo empezó a preguntarme sobre mis intereses, como la música y las motos, incluso terminó acompañándome a mi tienda favorita de discos.

Yo no entendía nada sobre géneros literarios ni ella sobre el ritmo o la armonía de una canción, pero nos divertíamos mucho juntos.

-Soul, ¿estás seguro de querer acompañarme al baile?-me preguntó Maka.

Esa tarde estábamos en el supermercado. Ella había invitado a todos a cenar, así que fuimos a comprar ingredientes.

La miré un poco extrañado.

-El baile es pasado mañana ¿y ahora me lo preguntas?

-Está bien si no quieres ir-insistió.

-¿Quién querría ir? en realidad preferiría quedarme en casa viendo una película acompañado de una cerveza-dije, luego la miré de reojo y me dieron ganas de reír al ver como inflaba las mejillas, bastante molesta-es broma, tonta. Si quiero y voy a ir.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. En realidad detesto ese tipo de cosas, pero también detestaba cocinar y mírame, ahora hago unas omelettes de muerte-dije haciéndola reír-sin mencionar eso también…

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó, curiosa.

-En lo mucho que te esforzaste para elegir un vestido, ya que quieres verte linda para mí, ¿no?-le dije sonriendo de lado, logrando que se sonrojara nuevamente.

-¿Quieres jugar sucio, Evans?-me preguntó como si me retara a un duelo-¿crees que no vi el catálogo de trajes que escondiste debajo de tu cama?, espero que hayas escogido uno bueno para que no desentones con mi vestido.

Joder, me descubrió…

Entonces me eché a reír. Esta chica es un caso especial.

-¿Y qué hacías espiando en mi cuarto, pervertida?

-Buscaba el libro que te presté, y por cierto, no me hizo mucha gracia encontrarlo medio aplastado entre tus almohadas, ¿tan difícil era dejarlo en el velador?

Y seguimos así mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, hablando y discutiendo sobre tonterías.

 _Ya faltaba poco_

* * *

 **Los capítulos cada vez van siendo más largos, ¡YAY!**

 **Este en particular me hizo mucha gracia, me encantan las intervenciones de Liz y la aficción de Soul a las hamburguesas**

 **En el próximo capítulo vendrá el baile además que sabremos cómo es el famoso vestido y cómo saldrá la confesión de Soul... ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!**

 **Y en otras noticias...**

 **Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fanfic de Soul Eater llamado "Aquí estaré" y por supuesto que es Soul x Maka**

 **Será más corto que "My pretty girl" así que los invito a leerlo, también está bonito~**

 **Ahora, abrazos para todo el mundo y muchas gracias por todos los lindos reviews que me escribieron del capítulo anterior**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego a ser Atsushi Ohkubo, su verdadero dueño, para escribir historias sobre ellos**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

-¡Por favor, Maka!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!, ¡creí que lo nuestro era especial!

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, tienes que entender que…

-¡No!, ¡me niego!

-¡YA PARA EL JODIDO ESCÁNDALO LIZ!, ¡Ahora suelta a Maka y déjala ir!

Era viernes, el día anterior del famoso baile de invierno y llevábamos veinte minutos tratando de cruzar dos malditos pasillos para salir de la escuela por culpa de Liz. Al salir de clase se agarró de la pierna de Maka, sollozando, y ésta tuvo que llevarla arrastrando para abandonar el salón e intentar dirigirse a la salida.

¿La razón del desequilibrio mental de nuestra aspirante a estilista?, Maka iba a comprarse zapatos sin ella.

-¡De seguro elegirás unos zapatos bajos!-exclamó Liz.

-Claro que no. El código de vestimenta de un evento como un baile exige tacones-dijo Maka, muy seria.

Espera, ¿qué estoy escuchando? ¿Maka hablando el mismo idioma de Liz?

-¿Y el color…?-empezó a preguntar Liz, algo más repuesta.

-Tomaré en cuenta el color del vestido, y si no encuentro unos que combinen con la misma gama de colores compraré unos neutros.

Vale, eso fue demasiado para mí y aproveché de escapar ahora que Liz estaba distraída.

Ya iba llegando al estacionamiento cuando sentí que alguien corría detrás de mí y al voltearme recibí un librazo en la cara.

Ante eso tuve la ligera sospecha de que Maka se había enojado.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola con Liz, traidor?-preguntó.

-¿Nunca has visto una película de zombies?, siempre hay uno que se sacrifica para que el resto sobreviva-le dije completamente serio como si mi razonamiento fuera lo lógico y ella fuese la loca.

-Dijiste que me llevarías al centro comercial de camino a casa-dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sabes qué?, desde que te traje a la escuela en moto te has vuelto muy cómoda y quieres que te lleve a todos lados-dije y luego le sonreí-¿o es solo que buscas una excusa para ir abrazada a mí?

-C-cállate-dijo, mirando hacia otro lado como siempre hace cuando se siente muy avergonzada y no quiere que la vea sonrojada.

Esperen… ¿ACERTÉ?

Joder, ahora agradezco que no me esté mirando porque también me sonrojé de una manera muy poco cool.

-Ya súbete, antes de que Liz aparezca de nuevo-le dije volteándome.

Obedeció de inmediato y partimos rápidamente hacia el famoso centro comercial. Rara vez he entrado al santuario de Liz, así que no recordaba muy bien dónde quedaba y Maka tuvo que darme indicaciones, pero logramos llegar sin problemas.

Cuando estacioné y Maka se bajó, me aseguré de mirarla con cuidado, pues la última vez que me pilló mirándole las piernas me dio el librazo de mi vida.

-¿Vengo a buscarte más tarde?-le pregunté cuando tomaba su mochila.

-No hace falta. Luego iré a la casa de Tsubaki-me respondió.

-Ah, vale...-le dije, un poco distraído.

Pero en mi interior bullía un intenso sentimiento que provocaba en mí las más grandes dudas y no pude aguantar más. Tenía que preguntarle…

-¿Y qué cenaremos hoy?

Silencio.

Maka se me quedó mirando como si yo fuese estúpido.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?-dijo, bajando un poco los párpados con expresión exasperada-te dije que voy a la casa de Tsubaki. Pasaré ahí la noche.

-¿¡Ehhh!?-exclamé, disgustado-¿por qué?

-Últimamente me la paso en tu casa, necesito una noche de chicas y organizamos una-respondió, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas-además Liz quiere llevarnos a un salón de belleza para prepararnos para el baile así que estarás libre de mí hasta mañana en la tarde.

-¿Tampoco tendré almuerzo?

-¡Deja de verme como un refrigerador!

Solté un bufido de fastidio mientras ella sacaba su celular para ver la hora.

-Por cierto, tampoco puedes llamarme-me advirtió.

-Oye, ¿qué te hice como para que no quieras saber nada de mí?-pregunté, levantando una ceja.

-No es eso, es que esta cosa no quiere prender-respondió ella, mostrándome su celular con la pantalla apagada.

-Vaya, que oportuno-dije, con sarcasmo-¿ahora cómo sabré cuando estés lista mañana?

-Solo ven antes de las siete. Me aseguraré de estar a esa hora en casa-me contestó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-acepté de mala gana, mientras acomodaba la moto para partir-nos vemos luego entonces.

Como no dijo nada me voltee y vi que me miraba de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté.

-Nada-respondió-es solo que ya quiero que sea mañana.

Luego se dio vuelta y se alejó rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir algo.

No sé qué cara habrá puesto como para querer escapar así, pero al menos la mía ardía como no te imaginas.

 _¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan linda!?_

Tuve que darme un golpe a mí mismo para reaccionar y poder irme a casa. Estaba un poco exaltado así que exageré con la velocidad y llegué muy pronto.

Entré y lancé mi mochila a un lado, como siempre. Luego miré el departamento, en silencio.

¿Y ahora qué demonios hago?

Es que generalmente, después de clases invado la casa de Maka para robarle comida y acaparar la tele, ya que la suya es mejor que la mía y puedo ver el programa de las motos que dan a esa hora más cómodamente. Después de que termina, suele echarme para hacer sus tareas, pero al menos me mantengo entretenido durante ese tiempo.

Bueno, ya pensaré en algo…

Aunque en realidad no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pues un rato después sentí que tocaban el timbre y cuando fui a abrir me encontré con el dúo dinámico.

Black Star y Kid, por supuesto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté, temiendo lo peor.

-¡Vine a alegrar tu miserable existencia!-exclamó Black Star lanzándome una pesada bolsa directo al pecho mientras entraba.

-Trajimos bebidas y pizza-avisó Kid antes de seguir a Black Star, también empujándome.

-¿Esas son sus explicaciones? ¿en serio?-pregunté, exasperado.

-Viejo, desde que Maka te robó que no venimos a tu casa a jugar play tranquilamente-dijo Black Star, echado en mi sillón.

-Y como nos enteramos que las chicas se juntaron, quisimos hacer un poco de ruido también-comentó Kid.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta, al menos estos idiotas se asegurarían de mantenerme ocupado.

Nos pasamos la tarde jugando, molestándonos entre nosotros y tomando cerveza. Al final me di cuenta que tenían razón y había echado de menos pasar un rato solo con ellos.

Y más tarde, Black Star me lanzó el control a la cara cuando volví a ganarle en el Mortal Kombat.

-¡Joder, Soul! ¿cuándo te volviste tan bueno?, antes siempre te machacaba-reclamó.

-He tenido que entrenar para no perder patéticamente contra Maka-respondí-si crees que yo soy bueno tendrías que verla a ella. Es un monstruo.

-¿Maka juega al Mortal Kombat?- preguntó Kid, divertido.

-Antes de mudarse acá nunca había jugado, pero bastó que practicara unas tardes para que aprendiera y me pateara el trasero-les conté-no sé cómo lo hace, repito, es un monstruo.

-Bueno, cuando se obsesiona con aprender algo no para ante nada…-dijo Kid.

-Es una forma bonita de decir que es una nerd loca-dijo Black Star, haciéndonos reír.

-Bueno, será una nerd loca, pero es cool que sea así-dije.

-Por cierto, mañana es el gran día, ¿eh?-dijo Black Star, comenzando una nueva partida.

-No sabía que fueras tan romántico como para declararte en un baile-comentó Kid-es como en las películas que siempre ven Liz y Patty.

-Es una inversión a futuro-expliqué con seriedad-cuando le cuente a mis hijos como comencé a salir con su madre sonará mejor decirles que sucedió en el baile de invierno que en una tarde comiendo papas frente a la tele.

-¿Ya te estás casando con Maka?-preguntó Kid, burlón.

-No seas inocente Kid, Soul se está imaginando _haciendo cosas_ con ella-dijo Black Star, riéndose.

-Bueno, sería raro si no lo hiciera-dije, avergonzándome un poco.

-De todas formas ya era hora-dijo Black Star, concentrándose en el juego-creía que ibas a ser un cobarde y nunca te ibas a confesar.

Kid y yo nos miramos en silencio. Sabía que ninguno de los dos nos cuadraba lo que había dicho.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, tú eres el cobarde-declaró Kid.

-Sí, es verdad. Llevas años detrás de Tsubaki y jamás le has dicho nada-concordé yo, cruzándome de brazos.

Cuando dijimos eso, a Black Star se le cayó el control y se puso totalmente rojo, lo cual fue increíblemente divertido.

Ahora entiendo lo que se siente ser Liz y es maléficamente satisfactorio.

-Si no te apresuras te la van a quitar-dijo Kid y Black Star lo miró con extrañeza.

-Maka me contó que ella no fue la única en recibir un montón de invitaciones-le dije y entonces fui yo quien recibió una mirada de espanto-Tsubaki también tuvo muchas. Incluso el capitán del equipo de rugby le preguntó si quería ir con él, aunque no sé si aceptó.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Black Star mientras se levantaba de golpe.

Nosotros lo miramos sorprendidos cuando pasó como un huracán a tomar su chaqueta e ir hasta la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?-pregunté.

-Voy a pedirle a Tsubaki que vaya al baile conmigo-respondió él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-dijo Kid, sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, ¿cuándo si no?.

-No sé, ¿hace dos semanas?

-¡Me voy!-exclamó y luego se dio vuelta para mirarnos-Y no me deseen suerte. Un dios no la necesita.

Nos quedamos viendo la puerta después de que saliera como loco y di un sorbo a mi cerveza.

-Si la va a necesitar-dije.

-Pienso lo mismo-concordó Kid.

Luego nos encogimos de hombros y pusimos nuestra atención en cosas más importantes, como continuar con el juego y acabar la pizza.

Ya nos enteraríamos luego como terminaría ese asunto.

* * *

El que lograra abrir los ojos no fue más que una inesperada casualidad. La verdad es que estaba muerto y podría haber seguido durmiendo si no hubiera sentido que algo importante tenía que hacer hoy…

Ah, es verdad. El baile.

Gruñí un poco y estiré el brazo buscando mi celular perdido quien sabe dónde entre las frazadas de mi cama. ¿Qué hora es?, ni idea.

Anoche quise acostarme temprano, pero después de que Black Star volviera (y no nos contara nada) los chicos no quisieron irse e incluso invitaron a más de nuestros amigos a MI casa, lo cual se transformó en un auténtico descontrol, ya que se organizó una pelea masiva de videojuegos en mi sala y trajeron más alcohol y comida.

Recién a las seis de la mañana algunos parecían estar cansados y yo había tomado bastante, así que me largué a dormir, ¡es que no aguantaba más! y al fin y al cabo ya no debía estar vigilándolos, pues confiaba completamente en mis amigos en dos cosas:

 _Uno_ , destrozarían mi casa de todas formas.

 _Dos_ , que Kid no sería capaz de dejar un desastre asimétrico, así que iba a limpiar.

Solo esperaba no salir de mi habitación y encontrarme con uno desmayado en la sala o en el baño.

Ah, por fin lo encontré.

Son las siete y media, ¿tan poco dormí?

Mm, no, dice PM…

Siete y media de la tarde…

¡MIERDA!

Me levanté de golpe, enredándome con las mantas y me pegué en la cabeza con un estante.

¿¡Cómo es posible que durmiera tanto!? ¡Fueron más de diez horas!

Maka va a matarme.

Salí corriendo al baño y me di la ducha más rápida de la historia de las duchas rápidas para luego volver a correr a mi cuarto.

El traje, el traje.

Mientras me vestía y trataba de no abrochar mi camisa a lo Black Star, escuché que mi celular sonaba y contesté ubicándolo en mi hombro pegado a mi oído.

-¿Y ahora qué?-exclamé.

- _Me encanta como contestas el teléfono. Hace que recupere mi fe en la humanidad_.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Liz?-pregunté, exasperado.

- _Nada terrible. Maka me pidió que te avisara que está un poco atrasada. El maldito salón estaba lleno y la atendieron al último_ -dijo ella- _te llamé varias veces pero no contestabas_.

-Acabo de despertarme-gruñí.

- _Oh, sí que tienes el sueño pesado_ -comentó, divertida.

-Mira, ahora tengo que vestirme y no puedo hacerlo si me estás molestando-le dije, cortando sus ganas de joder-nos vemos más tarde y gracias por el aviso.

No sé si se despidió, porque le corté rápido y procedí a ponerme los pantalones, algo más calmado ante la posibilidad de que Maka no me asesinara si ella también llegaba tarde.

Ya vestido, pasé a tratar de peinarme un poco. Por suerte, el susto y la ducha fría hicieron que perdiera cualquier rastro de posible cansancio/resaca y no me veía tan terrible, de hecho, creo que estoy cool.

Es en estos momentos en que Maka reclama que soy un engreído, pero bueno.

Cuando estuve listo, me dirigí a la puerta, aunque apenas toqué el picaporte me acordé de algo importante y me di vuelta para buscarlo. No podía irme sin eso.

Salí precipitadamente al pasillo e intenté cerrar la puerta, pero la estúpida llave se atascó en la cerradura y no pude más que maldecir entre dientes.

-No es necesario enojarse tanto.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no era el único ahí y al voltearme juro que se me detuvo el corazón, el tiempo y el mundo entero en un segundo.

Maka estaba apoyada contra la pared con una sonrisa y se veía… no sé cómo describirlo, pues decir que estaba "hermosa" no es suficiente. Simplemente era una aparición.

Llevaba su cabello suelto, peinado hacia la derecha cayendo por su hombro en una cascada rubio ceniza y se había maquillado de una forma hábil y sutil, destacando sus ojos verdes y sus labios, pintados de color rojo.

Y por fin se resolvía el misterio del vestido y debo decir que ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que vería a Maka usando algo así.

El vestido era de un color rojo profundo, de espalda descubierta, sin mangas y corto hasta las rodillas, que se ceñía a su cuerpo remarcando su esbelta figura, la cual había podido vislumbrar aquella memorable tarde lluviosa en la sala de mi casa y que ahora podía admirar con total libertad confirmando lo atractiva que era. También tenía un detalle bastante peculiar y es que una delgada cadena dorada pendía sobre sus omóplatos uniendo los tirantes.

Además estaba usando tacones dorados, que combinaban con la cadena y llevaba un abrigo blanco en sus manos.

Sí, me había impactado por completo, pero ni loco lo iba a demostrar y esperaba que el leve sonrojo que iba extendiéndose por mi cara no fuese muy notorio.

-¿Esperaste mucho?-pregunté, felicitándome a mí mismo al conseguir que no me temblara la voz.

-No, la verdad es que acabo de salir-contestó-perdón por llegar tarde, el salón…

-Estaba lleno, lo sé. Liz me llamó-dije, completando lo que iba a decir-pero no te preocupes, yo estaba vuelto loco también ya que me quedé dormido.

-Vaya par de idiotas estamos hechos-dijo ella, riendo suavemente-¿es por eso que llevas mal puesta la corbata?

Eh... no lo había notado, y yo que pensaba que estaba decente.

-Deja que la arregle-dijo sonriendo y se acercó a mí, llevando sus manos a mi cuello para enderezar el nudo. No pude evitar quedarme estático mientras lo hacía y aún más cuando levantó su rostro sonriente-listo.

-Gracias…-dije, medio idiotizado por su cercanía.

-Se ve que estudiaste bien el catálogo de trajes, te queda bien-dijo ella.

-¿Maka Albarn elogiándome?-dije, burlón-el mundo se va a acabar.

-Oh, pero es que son tan pocas veces las que te las mereces que sería malo callarme-dijo ella, suspirando exageradamente.

-De seguro las merezco muchas más veces de las que quieres aceptar-sonreí.

Puso una cara de enfado tan adorable que sonreí aún más.

-Vamos, no podemos privarlos de la pareja más increíblemente atractiva de Shibusen-dije, presumiendo y haciendo que Maka soltara una pequeña risa.

-¿Eso significa que yo también me veo bien?-me sonrió de vuelta, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Claro que no-dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos, aunque pareció confundirse ante la repentina sonrisa que le dirigí.

-La palabra "bien" no es suficiente para describirte-dije-porque estás más que hermosa esta noche.

Eso pareció dejarla sin palabras, pues bajó la mirada rápidamente, sonrojada. No supe interpretar muy bien su expresión así que supuse que no sabía qué decir.

Antes de salir del edificio se puso el abrigo y la detuve cuando vi que iba a ir al garaje, ante lo que me miró confundida.

-Sígueme-le dije, tomándola de la mano y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos abrió muchísimo los ojos al ver que lo que nos esperaba no era mi moto.

-¿De dónde robaste este auto?-preguntó, mirándome.

-Lo alquilé-dije, mostrando las llaves-¿en serio creías que te llevaría en moto al baile?

-Bueno, me lo esperaba más que el que nos fuéramos en un porsche-dijo ella, aún sonaba desconcertada.

Me reí y procedí a abrir la puerta del copiloto, luego ella se subió y me apuré en seguirla para irnos. Ya íbamos atrasados, aunque en mi opinión, llegar justo a la hora no es cool, pero Maka no piensa lo mismo.

Durante el camino ella me contó sobre su experiencia en el salón con las chicas (algo tan nuevo para ella como el baile) y yo sobre la noche que tuve con la invasión de mis amigos a mi casa.

Cuando íbamos llegando a Shibusen, Maka parecía asombrada y era de esperarse, pues nuestra prestigiosa escuela se transformaba por completo para el baile de invierno, ya que era el evento más importante del año.

-Cuantas luces, ¡y hasta hay alfombra roja!

-El director es un poco excéntrico y le gusta hacer las cosas en grande-comenté.

-Ya quiero ver como decoraron por dentro-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es el padre de Kid, podemos esperar alguna exageración simétrica-dije, mientras buscaba donde estacionar.

Sí, es algo inesperado, pero Kid es el hijo del director de Shibusen. Cuando Black y yo lo conocimos me pareció raro que fuera tan solitario, pero le sucedía algo muy parecido a lo de Maka en su antigua escuela y no tenía amigos. De todas formas, a nosotros nos cayó bien y nos daba totalmente igual que su padre fuera el director, así que lo invitamos a jugar básquet y así se unió a nuestro grupo.

Maka miraba por la ventana mientras ubicaba el auto y se percató de algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es lo que están usando las chicas?-preguntó.

-¿Qué?-dije, luego vi a lo que señalaba y me fijé en las flores sus muñecas-ah, ¿eso?, son corsages.

-Que bonitos…-dijo, mirándolos con los ojos brillantes como suele hacer cuando ve un cachorro o un pastel de fresas-¿por qué los usan?

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?-pregunté con ganas de molestarla.

-Ya te dije que nunca fui a un baile-contestó ella, apenada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dije, sonriéndole-los corsages son accesorios que las chicas usan en fiestas como bodas y bailes y al menos para estos últimos son sus parejas las que se los regalan. Digamos que es una tradición.

Ella asintió, aunque luego me miró con cara de fastidio.

-Supongo que no debería esperar uno de tu parte, ¿o no?

-Supones bien, porque te tengo algo mejor que un corsage.

Maka me miró, confundida, mientras yo sacaba una pequeña caja azul con un lazo blanco de mi bolsillo y se la ofrecí con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó ella al tomarlo entre sus manos.

-Un regalo para ti-respondí sin dejar de sonreírle-espero que te guste.

Me miraba a mí y luego a la cajita sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se decidió a abrirla. Su reacción al sacar la tapa fue adorable, pues se quedó con la boca abierta, realmente sorprendida. Luego levantó su rostro, pidiéndome explicaciones con la mirada.

Tomé la cajita nuevamente y saqué lo que había dentro revelando así su contenido.

Una pulsera.

Era una sencilla y delicada cadena plateada cuyos eslabones eran pequeños botones de rosa rojos.

-Los corsages me parecen un poco exagerados y no son muy resistentes-dije, mientras tomaba su mano y rodeaba su muñeca con la pulsera-quería darte algo que durara mucho tiempo y cuando vi esta pulsera creí que se vería bien en ti.

Terminé de abrocharla y Maka miró durante unos segundos su muñeca, luego me dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

-Nunca me habían dado algo así. Es preciosa…gracias.

-De nada- le dije, desviando la mirada para no caer en la tentación de besarla. Aún faltaba un rato para intentarlo -¿vamos?

-Sí, claro.

Después de bajarnos del auto nos dirigimos al gran salón donde se celebraría el baile, y antes de entrar, Maka me tomó del brazo sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunté.

-¿No dijiste que seríamos los más atractivos?-dijo ella, sonriendo-hay que hacer una gran entrada, ¿no?

Los dos nos reímos y procedimos a dar nuestro espectáculo. Todo el mundo se nos quedó viendo con distintos grados de estupefacción cuando aparecimos caminando por el salón, dándonos importancia.

Noté que muchos chicos me miraban con odio y envidia, ante lo cual tuve que controlarme para no reírme en su cara. Por su parte, Maka también parecía estar divirtiéndose como nunca.

Vimos a los chicos conversando a unos metros y fuimos hasta ellos. Al vernos, Black Star, Liz y Tsubaki quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que Kid y Patty se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué es esa postura de modelo de revista que están usando?-preguntó Kid.

-¡Esto parece una película!-dijo Patty, sosteniéndose el estómago.

-¡Makaaaa!-lloriqueó Liz para luego abrazarla-te ves tan hermosa, eres una obra de arteeee…-entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo, pues detuvo su llanto-¿qué es eso?

Señaló la pulsera, ante lo que Maka pareció sonrojarse y la ocultó un poco con su otra mano.

-Luego te digo-respondió ella, con una mirada avergonzada, pero Liz comprendió al punto y me miró, burlona.

-Sí, lo que sea, dejen de mirar a este par de tontos y vayamos a divertirnos-interrumpió Black Star, empujándome en otra dirección-¡vamos, Soul! ¡a tomar!

-¿Qué? ¡no!, ¡suéltame, idiota!-exclamé.

No sirvió de nada, pues entre él y Kid me llevaron a la barra, dejando a Maka sola con las chicas.

-Toma Soul-dijo Kid, mientras me ofrecía un trago y yo le gruñí.

-No quiero. Ya tomé mucho anoche, ahora déjenme ir con Maka-dije, enojado.

-Claro que no, viejo-dijo Black Star, volviendo a empujarme cuando hice el amago de irme-ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros.

Le di una patada y él retrocedió un poco.

-¡Hey! ¿quieres pelea o qué?

-¿Qué dijiste?-murmuré rodeado de un aura demoniaca, para luego empezar a gritarles, aún más furioso-¡Ayer invadieron mi casa, se negaron a irse, armaron su propia juerga ignorándome y dejaron todo hecho un desastre con el mismo argumento!-ahora ya parecían asustados-¡además que me han jodido por semanas para que aceptara que me gusta Maka y cuando les hago caso me alejan de ella!, ¿qué les sucede?, ¡imbéciles!

-Ya, ya, perdón-dijo Black Star, al verse a punto de ser asesinado-es solo que Liz nos pidió que te alejáramos un rato porque quería inspeccionar a Maka.

-Sí, tranquilízate. Tienes toda la noche para estar con ella-dijo Kid, con cautela.

Los miré con odio y acepté la bebida solo porque si regresaba, iba a tener que escuchar el análisis de Liz sobre el atuendo de Maka, lo cual comprobé cuando les eché un vistazo y la estudiada parecía estar tremendamente fastidiada.

Pero, ¿poder pasar tiempo con Maka? ¡JA!, ¡sueña Soul!

Al parecer, esa noche todo el mundo se acordó de nuestra existencia y nos abordaron de distintas maneras sin dejarnos solos ni un momento o separándonos a cada rato.

-Juro que los voy a matar a todos-gruñí, cuando volví a encontrarme con Kid.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Maka parece tan enojada como tú-me dijo él, sonriendo.

-Bueno…si sirve de algo-dije, calmándome un poco-¿en dónde estará? hace rato que no la veo.

-La última vez que la vi creo que golpeó a un chico, como siempre-comentó Kid, como si habláramos del clima-debe estar buscándote.

-También la buscaré-dije, alejándome-y si alguien vuelve a interponerse en mi camino voy a imitarla.

Empecé a recorrer el lugar rápidamente, evadiendo a todo el mundo y enojándome de nuevo, hasta que tuve que detenerme súbitamente, pues sentí como un par de brazos me agarraban y me obligaron a parar.

Y cuando vi quiénes eran mis captores, me horroricé.

Eran tres chicas y no las conocía, pero por cómo me miraban ya podía imaginarme quiénes eran y qué querían.

-¡Soul!-dijo una con un tono tan empalagoso que me dio diabetes- te hemos estado buscando.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-dijo otra alegremente mientras apretaba mi brazo.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-exclamé, furioso-¡suéltenme!

-No seas así, Soul-rogó la tercera de forma exasperante-baila conmigo.

-¡No!, ¡conmigo!

-¡Yo voy primero!

-¡Yo!

Estaba atrapado y justo cuando iba a empujarlas a lo bruto para soltarme, escuché una tos que interrumpió la pelea de las chicas.

 _No, por favor no…_

Levanté la mirada y vi a Maka frente a mí, con una expresión tan atemorizante que me quedé quieto en mi sitio y las chicas me soltaron de golpe.

-Vaya, es increíble-dijo ella dríamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza-las admiro chicas, son bastante valientes...

-H-hola Maka…-tartamudeó una.

-¿Si viniste con Soul…?-dijo otra-no sabíamos…

-Fuera de aquí-ordenó Maka, frunciendo el ceño, ante lo que ellas casi salieron corriendo.

Me quedé un poco perplejo pues no entendí para nada lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que vi que Maka me miraba fijamente y luego se dio la vuelta para dejarme ahí solo.

-¡Maka!, ¡espera!-exclamé, detrás de ella.

-Déjame en paz-dijo, siguiendo su camino.

La tomé del brazo y la obligué a voltearse antes de que se alejara y se perdiera entre la gente.

-¿Qué es eso de que te deje en paz?-pregunté-¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?

-No, no fuiste tú-respondió ella, suspirando-pero pareciera que todo el mundo se está esforzando en hacerme enojar y no quería echarte encima mi enfado. Prefería tranquilizarme un poco antes.

-A mí también me han hecho enojar, al fin y al cabo me han estado alejando de ti durante todo esta noche-le dije tranquilamente-ni siquiera me han dejado bailar contigo ni una sola vez.

-Entonces vamos a bailar-dijo ella, sonriendo-de seguro se nos quita el malhumor de esa forma.

-Sí, pero…-recorrí el salón con la mirada detenidamente-Aquí no. Vayamos a otro lado.

Señalé un balcón que estaba medio oculto por unos cortinajes y ella asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Luego la tomé de la mano y nos fuimos hasta nuestro destino con rapidez, justo a tiempo para cuando volvieron a poner canciones lentas.

-Decididamente aquí fuera se está mucho mejor-dije, cuando entramos en el balcón.

-Sí, es más tranquilo-concordó Maka mirando el lugar-también tiene una buena vista.

-Bueno, olvida la vista, vinimos a otra cosa-dije, luego se volteó a mirarme y le sonreí, estirando mi mano hacia ella-¿me concede esta pieza mi _lady_?

Ella se rió, pero tomó mi mano y la acerqué hacia mí suavemente, poniendo mi otra mano en su cintura.

-No quiero decepcionarte, pero la verdad es que no sé bailar-dijo Maka, mirándome a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, yo te guiaré-le sonreí-solo déjate llevar.

-De acuerdo…

Empezamos a mecernos lentamente al son de la melodía en silencio. En ese momento las palabras sobraban y lo único que necesitaba era tenerla junto a mí, sentir su calidez y su aroma a menta.

¿En qué momento me detuve...? No lo sé, pues cuando levantó su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos no pude evitar perderme en su mirada y me olvidé de todo, de qué día era, de dónde estábamos, de mi nombre.

Solo era consciente de que Maka estaba entre mis brazos y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Pues sin darme cuenta había tomado su bello rostro entre mis manos y la había acercado a mí para unir nuestros labios en un beso, una dulce y suave caricia que hizo latir mi corazón con fuerza.

-Te amo-murmuré cuando nos separamos y volví a fijar mi vista en la suya.

Ella no dijo nada, parecía tan perdida como yo y me miraba de una forma que nunca había hecho antes. Como si fuese sumamente preciado para ella.

Y sin poder evitarlo, volví a besarla, rodeándola con mis brazos y acercándola aún más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como me invadía una felicidad absoluta.

Sin embargo, al parecer algo tenía el destino en contra mía.

De pronto escuchamos un grito que destrozó el momento y nos devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

-¡Maka!

Nos dimos vuelta hacia la entrada del balcón para encontrarnos con un chico rubio de ojos azules que parecía ser unos años mayor que nosotros. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto, pero al parecer, Maka lo conocía muy bien, pues se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

-¿Justin?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte-dijo él. Sonaba muy enojado-te he estado buscando como loco desde ayer y como no te has dignado a contestar el teléfono tuve que venir a Death City. ¡incluso fui a tu casa y no abriste la puerta!

-Anoche me quedé donde una amiga y mi celular se echó a perder…-explicó ella, confundida.

-Bueno, da igual-dijo él con exasperación-Vine a traerte de vuelta. Nos vamos a Nueva York.

¿QUÉ?

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-dijo ella, completamente impactada.

-Kami tuvo un accidente-dijo Justin y Maka abrió muchísimo sus ojos-y está muy grave.

Ella palideció y una expresión de absoluto terror se apoderó de su rostro.

-¿Q-qué sucedió?-preguntó con voz temblorosa-¡dime, Justin!

-Te lo contaré todo en el camino-dijo él-ahora tenemos que irnos.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar cuando el tal Justin tomó a Maka del brazo con fuerza y se la llevó arrastrando, endemoniadamente rápido.

-¡Espera!-exclamó ella-primero tengo que…

-No hay tiempo-le dijo él, enojado y sin soltarla-lo que sea que tengas que hacer vas a tener que resolverlo luego. Esto es más importante.

Se la estaba llevando y Maka parecía demasiado asustada como para oponerse.

-¡Maka!-exclamé y corrí detrás de ellos, pero fue inútil. Se perdieron entre la multitud y no pude seguirlos.

Salí desesperado hasta la entrada de la escuela y alcancé a ver un auto que iba doblando velozmente por la esquina.

Y entonces sentí que el mundo se me venía encima y casi no podía respirar. Apenas hacía un momento estaba confesándole a Maka que la amaba y en menos de un segundo me la habían arrebatado sin poder escuchar su respuesta.

¿Nueva York?, ¿Kami?... ¿un accidente?

 _¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_

* * *

 **DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA**

 **Espero que no me maten por dejar así la confesión de Soul, es que ya saben, si algo puede salir mal, pues saldrá mal y la vida es cruel**

 **Pero valdrá la pena, ya verán**

 **En fin, con este capítulo me divertí mucho y sufrí un montón, porque mi querida y a veces odiada inspiración me hacía visitas esporádicas y constantemente no sabía cómo escribir lo que tenía en mente**

 **Y al parecer, con cada capítulo voy aumentando 1000 palabras, definitivamente tengo que mejorar mi capacidad de síntesis xD**

 **También quería agradecer a Leslietendo por sugerirme una pequeña escena que me sirvió bastante**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, abrazos a todo el mundo y como siempre, les agradezco sus lindos reviews**

 **Nos vemos~**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fan que se divierte escribiendo historias sobre ellos**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Me quedé paralizado, como idiota mirando la esquina por donde se perdió aquel auto y recién reaccioné cuando sentí unos pasos a mis espaldas.

-¡Soul! ¿qué sucedió?-exclamó Black Star-vimos a un tipo llevándose a Maka.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo y no sé qué expresión habré puesto porque los demás parecían preocupados.

-No lo sé -dije, aún sin poder creérmelo.

-¿Es que acaso no dijo nada?-preguntó Liz-¿quién era ese tipo?

-Era Justin.

-¿Y quién mierda es Justin?

-Ni idea, pero parece que él y Maka se conocen bien-dije, empezando a enojarme-dijo algo de que la había estado buscando, que una tal Kami tuvo un accidente, que se la llevaba a Nueva York…

-¿¡Nueva York!?-exclamaron todos.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-dijo Kid.

-¿Pudiste decirle algo, Soul?-preguntó Tsubaki suavemente. Nos miramos y me entendió de inmediato, aunque los demás parecían totalmente perdidos-¿qué te respondió?

-Nada, ese imbécil se la llevó antes de que pudiera decir algo-en ese momento la furia me invadió y le di una patada a uno de los adornos de la entrada-voy a buscarla.

-¿Qué? ¿a dónde irás?-preguntó Tsubaki, asustándose un poco.

-Debe haber ido al aeropuerto, ¿no?-dijo Black Star y luego puso su mano en mi hombro-vamos, iré contigo.

-Eso no es seguro-dijo Liz- puede que haya tomado la interestatal si iban en auto.

Temblaba de rabia ante lo sucedido. Se me acababan las opciones y el tiempo así que me alejé de ellos rápidamente e intenté dirigirme al estacionamiento, pero Kid y Black Star me habían seguido y me agarraron de los brazos antes de que siguiera mi camino.

-¡Espera Soul!-dijo Kid, enojado-¿a dónde crees que vas?

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?, voy a buscarla-gruñí.

-Déjate de tonterías y tranquilízate-me regañó-no vas a encontrar a Maka si no piensas un poco antes las cosas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunté.

-Para empezar, no tienes idea de dónde ir a buscarla e incluso si partieras ahora mismo a Nueva York, como sospecho que eres capaz de hacer, te perderías por completo-dijo él, muy serio-y por lo visto, algo muy grave debe de haberle sucedido a alguien cercano a ella, seguramente a un miembro de su familia, así que, en el caso poco probable de que lograras dar con ella, solo le estorbarías.

Me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos, procesando el hecho de que él tenía toda la razón. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla?, en realidad no sabía casi nada de la vida que Maka tenía antes de mudarse a Death City, ni siquiera sabía quién era Kami y no podía hacerme una idea aproximada tampoco de quien pudiera ser.

-Solo esperemos a que se comunique con nosotros-dijo Kid-no es el tipo de persona que nos dejaría preocupados así sin más.

Asentí, con mi mirada pegada al suelo y me soltaron lentamente.

-Me voy a casa-dije sin mirarlos-no tiene caso quedarme aquí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-preguntó Black Star.

-No hace falta, no quiero echarles a perder la noche-luego le sonreí tristemente-porque al final Tsubaki aceptó venir al baile contigo, ¿no?

Mis dos amigos se sorprendieron. Kid miró a Black Star como pidiéndole explicaciones pero él se echó a reír.

-Me descubriste, ¿eh?-dijo, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Pero cómo?

-Nada increíble, solo me fijé que el ramillete de Tsubaki tenía una estrella.

Luego les di la espalda y me fui levantando la mano como despedida.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

¿Una larga noche?, fueron DOS días, dos largos y penosos días en los que no supimos nada de Maka.

Todos estaban inquietos por ella, pero yo me encontraba al borde de la desesperación por razones obvias. El lunes fue peor, pues tuve que ir a la escuela y ver durante todo el día el puesto vacío a mi lado, recordándome su ausencia.

Cuando llegué a casa aquella tarde, lancé la mochila como siempre pero cambié un poco mi rutina cuando luego le di una patada a una de las sillas para descargar mi frustración y controlar un poco mis ganas de ir a golpear a Kid por haberme detenido.

Creo que luego tomé algo y lo arrojé contra la pared, pero no me acuerdo que era, solo escuché que se rompía.

Y hubiera seguido destrozando mi departamento de no ser porque mi celular empezó a sonar y me apuré a tomarlo, para luego desilusionarme.

-¿Qué sucede Liz?-dije, de mala manera.

-¡Soul! ¿Hablaste con Maka?-dijo mi amiga, parecía entusiasmada.

-Por supuesto que no-gruñí.

-¿Ah?-dijo Liz, sonaba desconcertada- ¡Pero si me llamó hace apenas media hora!

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido y mi corazón se me aceleró como loco.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamé.

-Estaba segura que te llamaría de inmediato…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Bueno, para empezar, le exigí que me aclarara lo sucedido-empezó a contar-lo que ocurrió fue que durante la noche del jueves, su madre tuvo un accidente de auto cuando volvía a Nueva York por la autopista-luego cambió su tono de voz a uno más furioso-al parecer, se topó con un tipo ebrio que la chocó e hizo que su auto se volcara. Se salvó de milagro.

Quise decir algo pero no pude hablar. Me quedé completamente estático por la impresión y sentí como el terror empezó a invadirme.

Sabía que algo malo había sucedido, pero no a esa magnitud y mucho menos a una persona tan importante para Maka.

-Quedó hospitalizada de gravedad e intentaron contactar a Maka pero fue imposible-siguió contando Liz-eso alarmó a su familia y su primo Justin se impacientó y decidió venir a buscarla.

-Decir que estaba "impaciente" es poco-dije con amargura-por poco le arranca el brazo a Maka de tanto arrastrarla.

-Bueno, creo que es de esperarse puesto que estuvo un día y medio en Death City sin poder encontrarla-dijo Liz-aunque Maka me dijo que de seguro lo hizo también con ganas de joderle la vida pues nunca se han llevado bien.

Bueno, en realidad no me sorprende pues no parecía muy feliz de verla.

-Y su madre… ¿cómo se encuentra?-pregunté, temeroso.

-Aún no despierta.

Oh no…

El silencio reinó entre nosotros. Estábamos angustiados y no sabíamos qué hacer. Ni siquiera podíamos ir y acompañar a Maka, a tratar de consolarla, darle un abrazo… ¡nada!

Me sentí culpable y como un completo idiota. Mientras yo me enfurecía porque ella se había ido de pronto y me ponía a dar patadas a las sillas, ella estaba en un hospital esperando a que su madre reaccionara.

-¿Me darías su número?, quisiera llamarla-le pedí.

-No puedo, me dijo que estaba usando el celular de uno de sus tíos-dijo Liz, disculpándose-pero me aseguró que volvería a llamarme en cuanto consiguiera uno nuevo.

-De acuerdo-dije, suspirando-si sabes algo más, avísame.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella-entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

La escuela…no me entusiasmaba para nada.

-Sí, nos vemos-me despedí y luego cortó.

Me quedé mirando el estropicio que dejé y luego tomé las llaves de la moto. Si me quedaba un momento más me iba a volver loco así que preferí ir a dar una vuelta para despejarme.

¿Qué más podía hacer?, al fin y al cabo no me quedaba otra que esperar.

* * *

Sentí que tocaban el timbre, pero lo ignoré y seguí mirando el techo con expresión ausente.

No tenía ganas de pararme, era un esfuerzo demasiado grande y preferí cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir de nuevo.

Tocaron otra vez.

Me di vuelta, sin hacer caso.

-¡Soul!-escuché y me sobresalté al reconocer la voz de Black Star-¡si no abres la puerta la echaré abajo!

Gruñí y me levanté del sillón, desperezándome lentamente y me dirigí a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con Tsubaki y Black Star. La primera me miraba con una sincera preocupación mientras que mi amigo lo hacía con un aún más sincero cabreo.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-pregunté.

-¿Que qué pasa?-dijo Black Star, casi gritando-¡eso debería estar preguntándolo yo a ti!

-Soul, ¿por qué no viniste a la escuela hoy?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Porque ese lugar es jodidamente insoportable-respondí, poniendo una mueca.

No mentía, pues los días siguientes a la primera llamada de Maka fueron un infierno y no solo porque ella no estuviera aquí sino que porque se corrió la voz de que me había dejado plantado en el baile y eso hizo renacer cual ave fénix a todas las chicas que siempre me perseguían. El acoso empeoró y con ello mi malhumor, tanto que llegué a empujar bruscamente a una chica que insistía interponerse en mi camino y no me dejaba ir hasta mi moto y al final terminé en la oficina del director recibiendo un buen sermón (aunque a la chica en cuestión no pareció importarle mucho, de hecho, estaba estúpidamente contenta)

Pero lo que me hizo enfurecer y frustrarme en serio fue el hecho de que al final, Maka se había comprado un celular nuevo y había llamado a todo el mundo luego de eso…menos a mí.

Y todos aquellos molestos especímenes a los que llamo amigos se negaron a darme su nuevo número cuando se los pedí.

-Lo siento, Soul-se disculpó Liz cuando le reclamé-pero Maka me pidió que no te lo dijera.

-A mí igual-exclamó Black Star en esa ocasión-¡y un dios nunca rompe una promesa!

Ya le rompería la nariz yo.

En fin.

-¿Es que acaso sigues molesto con Maka?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Molesto?, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-dije con una falsa voz amable y luego exploté-Ah claro, ¡quizás porque esa idiota puede llamar a Black para darle clases de álgebra pero no es capaz de llamarme a mí para decirme un simple NO!

Tsubaki retrocedió un poco y Black Star me dio un puñetazo en la cara. En menos de un segundo ya lo había agarrado de la camisa con ganas de pelea.

-¡Soul!-exclamó Tsubaki, agarrándome del brazo para separarme de Black.

-¡Contrólate, viejo!-dijo él-no te servirá de nada desquitarte con nosotros, aunque por cómo te pones, Maka tiene toda la razón al no querer llamarte.

-Tú…bastardo…-dije, poniendo mi mejor cara de asesino en serie.

-¡Ya basta!-rugió Tsubaki.

Solté a Black Star de inmediato y este se escondió detrás de mí, temblando.

Si Maka da miedo cuando va a darte un librazo, Tsubaki inspira terror puro cuando se enoja.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-declaró ella, apretando sus puños-¡no vinimos a pelear!

-Es cierto-suspiró Black, emergiendo de su escondite.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí?-dije, más calmado.

-Queríamos saber si estabas bien-dijo Tsubaki-también veníamos a preguntarte qué querías hacer el domingo.

-¿El domingo?-pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, confundido-¿qué pasa con ese día?

-¿Qué no te acuerdas?-preguntó Tsubaki, incrédula.

-No puedo creer que te olvidaras de tu propio cumpleaños-dijo Black.

Ah

Es verdad.

Sí, se me había olvidado.

-Todos los años armamos una juerga, no podemos romper la tradición-dijo mi amigo.

-No estoy de ánimo para celebrar nada-gruñí.

-Vamos Soul, no seas así-dijo Tsubaki-necesitas distraerte un poco.

-Sí, vayamos al bar ese día o por último nos juntamos en tu casa y hacemos algo más pequeño-dijo Black.

-No quiero-dije tercamente.

-Vas a cumplir dieciocho ¿y no quieres celebrarlo?

-¿A que es una buena idea?

Él soltó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba de forma burlona.

-Vaya, sí que estás deprimido.

Gruñí de nuevo y Tsubaki suspiró, tapándose la cara con su mano.

-Soul, ¿quieres seguir preocupándonos?-preguntó ella, poniendo una cara triste que me hizo sentir culpable.

-No…-murmuré.

-Entonces déjanos hacer algo por ti-pidió- creo que salir con nosotros podría animarte un poco, ¿por qué no vamos a comer pizza mañana?, abrieron un local nuevo en el centro.

-Pero Tsubaki…-dije, intentando negarme.

-Si lo haces, te prometo que intentaré convencer a Maka para que te llame.

No sabía que Tsubaki tuviera tal poder de persuasión y me quedé pensando unos segundos, ya que tenía que aceptar que la propuesta era tentadora…

-De acuerdo-acepté y su rostro se iluminó-pero no pienso ir a clases mañana, paso de aguantar a las estúpidas de Shibusen hasta que se tranquilicen un poco.

-Bueno, ya-aceptó, algo resignada-entonces vendremos a buscarte mañana.

Nos despedimos y cuando cerré la puerta me sentí extrañamente aliviado e incluso un poco menos miserable. Hacía varios días que no comía algo delicioso así que realmente me atraía la idea.

Total, ¿qué puede salir mal?

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, todo el grupo vino a mi casa a buscarme y salimos de mi departamento con rumbo desconocido. Por lo visto, además de ir a comer pizza, habían planeado toda una tarde de increíble diversión y empecé a sospechar que algo se tenían entre manos, especialmente porque Tsubaki parecía extremadamente nerviosa, así que empecé a temer por mi vida.

Fuimos a la tienda de discos que me gusta, pasamos a jugar al local de videojuegos y nos quedamos un rato en el parque a tomar un helado.

Sí, definitivamente estaban tramando algo.

O quizás yo soy demasiado paranoico, pero el haber tenido que tratar tres años con estos locos te hace desconfiar cuando son demasiado amables.

-¿Cuándo iremos a comer? Me muero de hambre-me quejé.

-Sí, creo que ya es hora-dijo Liz.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Patty y empezó a empujarme.

La verdad es que no puse mucha atención en el camino pues mis pensamientos estaban llenos de pizza de distintos tamaños y sabores, así que cuando nos detuvimos abruptamente frente a ese extraño local no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

"Hair Salon" decía el cartel…un nombre muy extraño para una pizzería.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté.

Mis amigos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el horizonte.

-Lo siento Soul-dijo Black Star agarrándome del brazo.

-Es por tu bien-dijo Kid a su vez, agarrándome del otro.

Entonces lo comprendí y me sorprendí de mi propia estupidez.

-¿¡Pero qué están haciendo, imbéciles!?-exclamé, mientras me arrastraban y yo intentaba resistirme.

-Obedecemos a la reina- respondió Black Star.

Di vuelta mi cabeza para mirar a Liz, quien sonreía con suficiencia.

-Esto si es cool-dijo ella.

Los voy a matar, juro que los mataré.

Entramos al lugar armando un alboroto y todo el mundo nos quedó mirando. Intenté golpear a mis dos mejores "amigos" pero me sujetaban con fuerza y me inmovilizaron en una silla, incluso sentí algo en las muñecas.

-¿¡Acaban de amarrarme!?

-No me lo agradezcas-dijo Black Star, con esa sonrisa insoportable que siempre hace que te den ganas de darle un golpe.

-¿Agradecértelo?-dije, poniendo una cara de feroz incredulidad- ¡tú vas a tener que estar agradecido si no te aniquilo cuando me suelten!

-Tranquilo, Soul, tranquiiilo-dijo Liz, hablándome como si yo fuese un perro-solo queremos ayudarte.

-¿Y qué tipo de ayuda requiere amarrarme a una silla en un salón de belleza?-gruñí.

-la necesaria para elegir un buen corte de cabello-respondió alegremente.

Quedé con la boca abierta… ¿corte de cabello? No, no, no, no, ¡eso sí que no!

-No te atrevas, Liz-advertí.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme ahí amarrado?-dijo, burlona.

Me moví de una forma brusca, botando la silla al suelo y haciendo que todos se alejaran de un salto, menos Liz, que me hizo frente. Lo siguiente me dejó sorprendido, pues sacó una tijera de no sé dónde y con un movimiento rápido me cortó un mechón enorme en un sitio muy visible antes de que pudiera salir corriendo.

Yo y mis amigos nos quedamos petrificados mirando el mechón en el suelo, completamente en silencio y luego vi mi expresión de horror reflejada en el espejo.

-Ahora sí que no puedes escapar, Evans-dijo Liz, sonriendo de forma maléfica-a menos que quieras lucir ese corte tan poco cool por la calle.

Todos los chicos, menos ella se alejaron un poco más al ver la sonrisa maniática y la mirada asesina que le dirigí.

-Te juro que me las pagarás, Liz-dije, entre dientes.

-Cuando quieras-me retó y luego se dio vuelta-¡Christie! ¡Necesito tu ayuda acá!

Una chica rubia se acercó con expresión divertida y me sonrió.

-No te preocupes, arreglaré este desastre-me aseguró.

Lo único que pude hacer fue gruñir y maldecir mientras ella se ponía manos a la obra, ya iban a ver lo que les esperaba cuando me soltaran.

Y sí que me vengué. Patty y Tsubaki alcanzaron a correr pero Black Star terminó con un moretón en la cara, Kid quedó en el suelo medio ahogado por la patada que le di en el estómago y Liz también tuvo que cortarse el cabello, ya que se descuidó y dejó las tijeras a mi alcance.

Cuando entré a mi departamento, lancé mi chaqueta al sillón y fui al baño a lavarme la cara.

Me miré en el espejo durante un rato, sin saber si debía devolverme a matar a Liz o perdonarla, pues en realidad el corte había quedado inesperadamente bien… aunque me sentía muy extraño, pues hacía muchos años que no lo llevaba tan corto.

Empecé a dejármelo crecer más o menos a los trece. La razón principal fue fastidiar a mi madre, la cual se horrorizaba y decía que me veía como un delincuente. Yo me lo tomé como un cumplido, totalmente contento por haber conseguido lo que buscaba.

Me tomé un mechón que caía por el costado de mi cara. Por suerte seguía teniendo el estilo desordenado que me gusta y no parecía un niño bueno y de alta sociedad como Wes.

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos y abandoné el baño para ir a contestar. Ya planeaba los insultos que iba a echar si era alguno de mis "amigos".

Pero no conocía el número que salía en la pantalla, así que contesté un poco dubitativo.

-¿Hola?

- _Hola Soul_.

Al reconocer su voz casi se me cayó el teléfono e inmediatamente me sobresalté.

-¿Maka?-pregunté, sorprendido.

- _Sí soy yo_ -dijo ella, tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasó, Maka?, ¿Por qué no te has dignado a llamarme en todos estos días?

- _No podía hacerlo_.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

- _Porque quería hablar contigo_ -respondió suavemente.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-dije, enojándome.

- _Déjame explicarte, por favor_ -me pidió - _te juro que tengo una buena razón_ …

-Pues dímela-gruñí.

- _Es por lo que me dijiste el sábado_ …-empezó a decir y yo comencé a asustarme.

-¿Es que acaso hice mal en decírtelo?-le interrumpí.

- _Claro que no_ -me aseguró con voz firme- _pero debo darte una respuesta y lo justo es decírtela de frente como hiciste tú_ -se quedó callada unos segundos, como dudando- _preferí no llamarte porque creí que si lo hacía no aguantaría y terminaría soltándolo todo_.

-¿Y por qué decidiste hacerlo ahora?-pregunté, algo descolocado.

- _Tsubaki me convenció que lo hiciera_ -contestó- _dijo que si no te llamaba, te enojarías tanto conmigo que no me escucharías cuando volviera._

-Y tenía toda la razón-dije.

- _Lo siento, ya ves que yo también puedo ser una tonta_.

Eso me entristeció un poco, no quería que pensara eso.

-No lo eres, solo te han sucedido muchas cosas estos días.

- _Sí, tal vez…_

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y durante ese momento ya podía imaginármela sentada en algún lado, algo sonrojada y nerviosa, como suele ponerse en situaciones así.

- _Por cierto_ -dijo de pronto- _después de haberme llevado, le rompí la nariz a Justin y le obligué a comprarme un celular nuevo por habernos interrumpido_.

En ese momento tuve una extraña mezcla de emociones, pues sentí miedo, también pena por el pobre Justin y me dieron unas enormes ganas de reír.

-¿Por qué eres tan violenta?-pregunté.

- _Bueno, soy la única chica entre un montón de primos hombres_ -me explicó- _tenía que aprender a defenderme de alguna manera, especialmente cuando esos idiotas se unían contra mí_.

Eso era algo que no sabía, pero explicaba muchas cosas. Como el que pudiera enfrentarse al chico enorme que habló mal de mí o lograra atemorizar a cualquiera que osara molestarla.

\- _Además, no es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no importa realmente_ -agregó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- _y también, por una vez en la vida, mis otros primos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo_ -soltó un bufido- _dijeron algo de que no debió haber echado a perder el momento porque finalmente un idiota se atrevía a hacerme frente y entre todos se lo llevaron a comprarme el celular._

Ahí no pude aguantar las risas. Si los primos de Maka se parecían a ella, ya veía como un grupo de tipos acorralaba a Justin para intimidarlo. Era una visión gratificante.

Entonces me acordé de algo importante.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?-pregunté.

- _Mucho mejor_ -me respondió, algo más contenta- _despertó anteayer, totalmente lúcida_.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté, alegrándome sinceramente.

- _Sí. Estábamos asustados porque no respondía y nadie se explica por qué estuvo inconsciente durante tantos días, pero está bien y no tiene ninguna lesión grave en la cabeza, aunque aún tiene que quedarse un tiempo en el hospital por las fracturas que sufrió_.

-Entiendo...-dije y dudé en preguntárselo pero lo hice de todas formas-¿Y tú cuándo volverás?

- _Yo creo que el lunes_ -respondió- _a mi madre no le hizo mucha gracia saber que no he ido a la escuela durante toda la semana, pero de todas formas quiere que me quede con ella un poco más_ -luego sonó un poco desconcertada- _es algo muy extraño_.

A mí también me pareció raro. Maka me había contado algunas cosas sobre su madre antes y no siempre eran cosas buenas. Los dos coincidíamos en que no se ganaría el premio a la madre del año y por eso me sorprendía su repentina insistencia por quedarse con ella.

-Bueno, tuvo un accidente grave en el que pudo haber muerto…-dije, algo inseguro-puede que eso le haya abierto los ojos.

- _Es posible_ -dijo Maka- _y esto…Soul…_

-¿Sí?

- _Siento no poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños_ -dijo ella, algo triste.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunté sorprendido. No recordaba habérselo mencionado alguna vez.

- _Tsubaki me lo dijo_ -explicó- _también me dijo que no querías hacer nada ni estar con nadie_.

-Bueno…

- _Deberías salir con los chicos, Soul. No es un día cualquiera y ellos quieren celebrarlo_.

-No me hables de esos imbéciles-gruñí-hoy me raptaron y me obligaron a cortarme el cabello.

 _-¿¡Qué hicieron qué!?-_ exclamó, sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste, aún me veo cool pero está demasiado corto…

- _Fue Liz, ¿verdad?, la voy a matar._

-¿Ah?-dije, extrañado-¿por qué?

- _¡Me gustaba tu cabello largo!_

-Espera, espera-dije, con una sonrisa-¿qué acabas de decir, Albarn?

- _Nada._

-¡Repítelo!

- _¡No dije nada!, ¡idiota!_

Me eché a reír y aún más cuando me imaginé su cara.

-De alguna forma, siempre te las arreglas para quitarme el malhumor-dije, volviendo a sonreír.

- _Es un placer servirte_ -dijo ella con voz burlona- _bueno, tengo que dejarte, ahora debo volver al hospital._

-De acuerdo-acepté, aunque quería seguir hablando con ella-saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

- _Claro, lo haré_ -me dijo con ese tono de voz cálido que tanto me gusta- _nos veremos el lunes_.

-Hasta pronto entonces.

- _Adiós_.

Luego de que cortó empecé a marcar varios números.

Tenía que llamar a unos idiotas que tenían una forma extraña de demostrar su cariño para organizar mi cumpleaños.

* * *

Ya era el domingo, a las ocho de la mañana cuando empecé a despertar y entonces…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-¡AH!

Me vi rodeado por todos mis amigos, quienes me lanzaron serpentinas y sujetaban una torta enorme. Estoy completamente seguro que la cara de sorpresa que puse fue lo menos cool de la vida y agradecí que no hubiesen traído una cámara.

-Tenemos que repetir esto-dijo Patty, orgullosa.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano?-dije y otra duda me asaltó-¿¡y cómo entraron!?

-Primero, queríamos sorprenderte y segundo, Kid tiene una navaja suiza-respondió Black Star.

Los quedé mirando unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego me eché a reír.

-Casi me mataron del susto-dije- están completamente locos, ¿sabían?

-Pero aun así nos quieres-dijo Liz sonriendo y yo negué con el cabeza, divertido-vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

Y empezaron a cantar la canción del feliz cumpleaños. Era una atrocidad para el oído, especialmente por culpa de Black Star, pero me hicieron sonreír de todas maneras.

-Ahora pide tus deseos y sopla las velas-dijo Patty, acercando aún más la torta.

Me lo pensé unos segundos y procedí a soplar las velas, ante lo cual los demás aplaudieron y dieron gritos de alegría (los vecinos me van a matar)

-¿Qué pediste?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿Qué te importa? Se supone que son secretos-dije. Ni loco se los contaría o me vería aún menos cool.

-Bueno, vístete, que tenemos todo un día de increíble diversión planeado-dijo Liz alegremente.

Me la quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido y entendió al punto.

-Te juro que hoy no te tendremos una emboscada-me aseguró-no quiero temer por mi vida…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada, ya te contaré luego.

Quise sonsacarle información porque eso sonaba interesantemente sospechoso, pero todos empezaron a abandonar la habitación, así que no me quedó otra que obedecer a Liz.

Creo que nunca había hecho tantas cosas en solo un día en toda mi vida pero me divertí mucho. Fuimos a todos los lugares en que pudiera conseguir algo gratis o me cantaran de nuevo el cumpleaños feliz de forma estridente y que me avergonzara de sobremanera.

Al final estábamos tan cansados que decidimos desistir de ir al bar en la noche como planeábamos al principio y compramos más comida para quedarnos en mi casa a conversar y jugar a la play.

Mientras Patty y Black Star se enfrentaban en algún juego de lucha (no les presté atención) volví a hablar con Liz para que me aclarara un par de dudas, algo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer durante todo el día.

-Oye Liz-le llamé y ella se volteó-¿podrías explicarme por qué demonios me obligaste a cortarme el cabello?

-Para empezar creí que sería divertido, pero también porque una vez escuché que cuando tienes una desilusión amorosa es bueno hacer eso para hacer un cambio y bueno, tú estabas demasiado deprimido…-luego ladeó la cabeza-¿en serio te molestó tanto?

-Hubiera preferido que me lo explicaras antes de hacerlo-dije.

-Bueno, tuve mi merecido ¿no?-dijo, señalando su cabello que ahora le llegaba a los hombros-pero estuvo bien, los dos terminamos aún más guapos de lo que éramos.

Lo que dijo fue tan ridículo que no pude evitar reírme y ella me sonrió amistosamente.

-Y sobre eso de que temías por tu vida, ¿a qué te referías?

-Eh…-se puso nerviosa-te lo digo mañana, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué no ahora?-pregunté, extrañado, pero luego me vino una posibilidad a la cabeza y me sorprendí-espera, ¿no será…?

Liz me miró algo asustada, pero no alcancé a completar la frase porque mi celular comenzó a sonar justo en ese momento.

-Es Maka-dije y Liz pareció emocionarse cuando contesté-¿Hola?

- _Hola Soul_ -me saludó, sonaba agitada- _Feliz cumpleaños_.

-¿A estas horas me lo dices?-me reí-definitivamente no te gusta llamarme.

- _Oh no, es que estuve todo el día ocupada corriendo de un lado para otro y no tuve tiempo para hacerlo_ -dijo ella

-Eso es algo inusual, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

- _Solo buscaba algo_ …-respondió- _oye Soul, si te pidiera algo raro ¿lo harías?_

-Bueno, depende de qué.

- _Acércate a la ventana_.

-¿Eh?-dije, sin entender-¿por qué?

- _¡Solo hazlo!_

Estaba justo al lado, así que me estiré un poco para mirar y sentí como mi alma caía a mis pies.

Maka estaba abajo con una maleta mientras sostenía su celular y me saludaba sonriendo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, lancé mi celular y corrí a la puerta para bajar por la escalera lo más rápido que pude.

Al llegar, Maka se dio vuelta y cuando me vio pareció sorprenderse mucho e incluso se sonrojó, aunque no me fijé mucho en eso. Lo importante es que ella estaba frente mío, por fin había vuelto y me acerqué a ella.

-No me lo esperaba pero te ves bien con el cabello corto-dijo, volviendo a sonreír.

-Creí que llegarías mañana-dije, aún sorprendido.

-Bueno, sí-aceptó ella-pero pude adelantar mi vuelo cuando convencí a mi madre de que me dejara irme antes.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Le dije que tenía que estar con el chico que amo.

Abrí muchísimo los ojos pero no alcancé a reaccionar pues Maka saltó a mi cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos y me besó.

Una felicidad explosiva me invadió de golpe y me dieron unas ganas de reír enormes. La tomé de la cintura abrazándola a mí y la levanté del suelo sin dejar de besarla para dar unas vueltas de pura alegría.

No podía creerlo, eso debía ser un sueño, pero cuando la bajé y me miró a los ojos supe que era cierto y tomé su rostro con mis manos para volver a besarla.

-¡Búsquense un cuarto!-gritó Black Star desde la ventana, acompañado de todos nuestros amigos, quienes aplaudían y daban vítores, creo que incluso Liz y Tsubaki lloraban.

Yo le mostré el dedo del medio sin dejar de besar a Maka provocando la risa de todos, pero no me importó.

Cuando tuve que volver a separar mis labios de los de ella, apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

-Bienvenida a casa-le dije y ella solo me sonrió.

 _Nunca me había sentido tan feliz_

* * *

 **¿Es normal fangirlear con tu propio fanfic? jaja**

 **Es que la escena de cuando Maka vuelve era una que tenía en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y me emocionó mucho escribirla**

 **También me divertí escribiendo la parte del corte de cabello de Soul. Fue una idea que tuvimos yo y mi súper asesora de fanfics Leslietendo**

 **¡Y por cierto! si quieren ver cómo quedó el corte de Soul, solo visiten mi tumblr (nori-wings) y busquen el dibujo que hice de él en el apartado "my drawings", no se arrepentirán (?) y así aprovechan de ver mis otros dibujos de Soul Eater xD**

 **Y también, al igual que en "Aquí estaré" ESTE NO ES EL FINAL, aún nos queda fanfic para rato :D**

 **No me queda más que despedirme y agradecerles por sus lindos reviews**

 **¡Abrazos y nos vemos!**

 **PD: el próximo capítulo será un especial de la historia que espero tener listo muy pronto, solo esperen~**


	10. Especial: My pretty boy

**Disclaimer: Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo y yo solo soy una fan que se divierte escribiendo historias sobre ellos**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

Capítulo especial:

 **"My pretty boy"**

 _Porque Soul no es el único que tiene algo que contar..._

* * *

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn y mi parte de esta historia comienza hace cuatro meses en la biblioteca pública de la ciudad de Nueva York y todo gracias a un folleto olvidado en una mesa.

En ese entonces, cada aspecto de mi vida se esforzaba en complicarse cada vez más y por eso, siempre que podía me escapaba de todos los problemas que tenía en casa y me refugiaba en la lectura para olvidar por un momento el desastre que dejó el divorcio de mis padres.

Hice todo lo posible por no sentirme abandonada cuando mi madre tomó sus maletas y se fue, dejándome sola con mi padre a pesar de que ella era la que tenía mi custodia.

Esa ya era una situación terrible y mi padre no hacía nada para ayudarme, al contrario, hacía cosas que me hacían sentir aún peor.

Suspiré mientras pasaba las páginas, es que solo lograba enfurecerme. Estaba bien que él saliera con quien quisiera ahora, pero… ¿no podía controlarse un poco?, es que no era solo una mujer sino que varias cada semana y seguro que ni siquiera se sabía sus nombres. Y ahora el muy idiota… ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir que era buena idea traer a una perfecta desconocida al departamento que compartía con su hija?

Dios, fue horrible entrar en mi cocina en la mañana y encontrarme con ella. No pude evitar salir corriendo y ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza ir a clases, solo vine a esconderme aquí.

Pero no pude descifrar ninguna palabra de mi lectura así que solo me quedé mirando al vacío. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que necesitaba alejarme de casa. Estar sola un tiempo.

Quizás es por eso que mi madre se fue.

¿Pero a dónde diablos me iría?, estaba segura que si me mudaba a mi propio departamento seguiría sin poder librarme de la estupidez de mi papá así que debía irme a algún sitio donde no me pudiera seguir. Quizás a otra ciudad.

Levanté un poco la vista y me fijé en un papel que estaba en la mesa de al lado. Realmente no era muy llamativo, pero en ese momento pareció brillar con luz propia y no pude evitar tomarlo.

" _Escuela Shibusen…_ " leí y luego fruncí el ceño… ¿en Death City? ¿qué tipo de lugar podía tener un nombre tan raro y tétrico?

Seguí leyendo y tuve que aceptar que parecía ser un sitio bastante interesante. Era una escuela de prestigio con un edificio parecido a un castillo. Tenía un montón de cursos variados y oh dios… ¡su biblioteca era impresionante!

Pensar que en mi escuela apenas si puedes ver un librero medio vacío con algunas revistas.

Tomé mis cosas, devolví el libro y me fui a casa, olvidando todo lo sucedido. Por suerte no había nadie cuando llegué así que me dirigí a tomar mi portátil y comencé a averiguar.

Death City era una ciudad bastante extraña y especial, extremadamente distinta a Nueva York y estaba en otro estado, lo cual iba sumando aún más puntos y cuando me puse a ver departamentos para alquilar supe que ya estaba perdida.

Tomé mi celular y dudé antes de marcar ese número. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero si realmente quería transferirme a esa escuela era algo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Mamá…? Hola, yo…sé que quizás estés ocupada pero necesito tu ayuda con algo importante.

* * *

Listo, las galletas ya están en el horno, ahora solo debo terminar el glaseado para adornarlas después…pero espera, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?

Ah, cierto, porque ese idiota dijo que quería comer algo dulce.

¿De quién estoy hablando?, pues de Soul

Aunque yo no debería por qué estar satisfaciendo sus estúpidos caprichos de niño pequeño, pero soy condenadamente débil cuando pone esos ojos de cachorro abandonado y no puedo negarle nada. Espero que no lo sepa y que aún se crea que le cocino para que me deje en paz.

Suspiro y me apoyo en la encimera mientras espero las galletas. Ya han pasado tres meses desde que me mudé a Death City y si pensaba que mi vida iba a ser distinta aquí pues me faltó exagerar un poco.

Cuando estaba en Nueva york, mi vida se limitaba a leer, ver películas, estudiar y pasar bastante tiempo a solas, pero ahora solo hago eso cuando tengo tiempo libre. A diferencia de mi antigua escuela, en Shibusen hice amigos, pero amigos de verdad, no como aquellas personas que a veces eran simpáticos conmigo pero me trataban como si yo fuese una especie de obra de arte muy delicada. En cambio, a Liz, Black Star y Patty no les importa darme empujones o jalarme hacia algún lado sin ningún respeto, mientras que Tsubaki es genuinamente amable y me hace reír y siempre puedo hablar de cualquier cosa con Kid, quien además es el único que se atreve a regañarme, pero también me aconseja cuando necesito ayuda.

Quizás no los hubiera conocido de no ser por Soul y se lo agradezco aunque se comportara como un idiota conmigo desde el principio.

El solo recordar como lo conocí hace que me sonroje de la vergüenza, porque fui una completa estúpida. Para empezar, aún no me explico cómo, que en mi primer día en Shibusen y siendo su compañera de clase no me hubiese dado cuenta que él estaba ahí ¡y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que se sentaba a mi lado!

Y no hay que olvidar que además las chicas de la clase me hablaron sobre él (incluso me lo describieron) y yo como tonta, no entendía por qué me preguntaban sobre alguien que jamás había visto.

Pero lo peor fue cuando nos vimos cara a cara en aquel momento raro que tuvimos cuando subía la escalera. No es lindo que se te suba la falda, pero lo es bastante menos cuando te das vuelta y ves que hay un pervertido mirando tus piernas fijamente sin descaro alguno.

Sigo pensando que se merecía la patada que le di.

En fin, después de eso no pude librarme de él, pues se interesó en mí de una forma muy extraña y cuando me enteré que aquel pesado además era mi vecino, nunca más dejó de hablarme, de seguirme o meterse conmigo, ¡incluso ha invadido mi departamento para desayunar!

Estaba muy ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban los hombros por detrás y casi grito hasta que vi quien era.

-¿Qué estás preparando?, ¿son galletas?

Intenté controlar un poco los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración agitada.

-Soul, imbécil-imité sus gruñidos-¡casi me matas de un susto!

-Ah, lo siento-se disculpó, sin soltarme.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?-pregunté, con ganas de ahorcarlo.

-La puerta estaba abierta-respondió alegremente sin notar mis instintos asesinos-deberías tener más cuidado, ¿no dijiste cuando nos conocimos que te asegurarías de cerrarla bien siempre?

-La dejé abierta porque Tsubaki llegará dentro de poco a buscarme y no iba a poder abrirle pues estoy ocupada preparando esto-le dije y luego fruncí el ceño-deja de abrazarme.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta que me toquen.

Me soltó pero no se alejó de mí y me desconcertó un poco su expresión seria.

-¿Y qué me dices del chico del otro día?-preguntó, con un tono de voz completamente diferente-el que te agarró de la cintura…

-Tampoco quería eso-respondí y miré a otro lado, poniéndome nerviosa-pero no alcancé a golpearlo porque tú me lo quitaste de encima y lo estampaste contra la pared, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, es verdad-dijo, distraídamente- no se te ha vuelto a acercar, ¿cierto?

-Claro que no-dije, aún con nervios-además, escapa cada vez que te ve.

-Más le vale-declaró con una expresión que daba un poco de miedo.

-Pero no era necesario que hicieras nada, puedo cuidarme yo sola-le dije, levantando el rostro hacia él.

-Claro que debo hacerlo, no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

 _¿Qué…?_

-Jaja… ¿por qué te sonrojas, ridícula?-se burló él con una voz rara mientras me revolvía el cabello, despeinándome.

¿Ah sí?, yo también puedo jugar a esto.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti-le dije, picándole la mejilla con mí dedo índice-¿acaso estás avergonzado por decir algo tan poco cool?

Cuando dije eso pareció que le hubiese caído un rayo y la cara que puso fue muy interesante, lástima que duró poco.

-Ya te gustaría que fuera así, Maka-me dijo, con esa sonrisa torcida tan típica de él-solo era considerado contigo, señorita planicie.

¿" _Señorita planicie_ "?

Yo lo mato…

-Bueno, ya me voy-dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta-guárdame galletas, ¿vale?

-No, se las llevaré todas a las chicas-dije, mirándolo con odio.

-¿Qué?, ¡pero yo quería galletas!

-Pues vete al diablo, lo hubieras pensado un poco mejor antes de molestarme.

Puso una cara de niño malcriado tan tierna que me dieron ganas de reír.

-Sí que me lo voy a pensar cuando me pidas que te lleve en moto-declaró-¡llámame cuando crezcas!, ¡plana!

Luego escapó antes de que le arrojara algo y cuando me quedé sola, apoyé mi brazo izquierdo en la encimera y me tomé la cara con la otra mano, suspirando.

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué puede ser tan dulce y de un momento a otro ya se comporta como un idiota?, hace que me enoje y me den ganas de matarlo.

Y aun así no pude evitar enamorarme de él.

* * *

No sé exactamente cuándo empezó a gustarme Soul. Quizás fue la primera vez que me llevó en moto a la escuela o cuando me presentó a los chicos y lo vi riendo con ellos. La cosa es que hubo un momento en que todo lo que hacía lograba afectarme de alguna manera con la que no sabía cómo lidiar y nunca me había sonrojado tanto en mi vida ni me ponía tan nerviosa o inquieta, pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Era un gran problema, o más bien yo era el problema. No sabía si el amor sería algo que funcionara para mí, me daba miedo no poder querer de la forma debida al fin y al cabo mi experiencia con respecto a eso es penosa. El que nunca hubiese salido con alguien antes era algo bastante insignificante comparado con las enseñanzas que me habían dado mis padres con respecto al amor. Que apenas puedes confiar en un hombre, no importa la historia que hayas vivido con esa otra persona, todo puede destrozarse en un segundo, siempre pueden abandonarte…

Una persona tan complicada como yo es lo menos recomendable a mí parecer.

Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de Soul y bueno, en el caso poco probable de que él se interesara en mí, quería que funcionara, que no pasaran todas esas cosas horribles. Prefería seguir siendo su amiga a eso.

¿¡Por qué todo tiene que ser difícil conmigo!? Ahh, no sé que hacer…

Al menos hoy me juntaría con las chicas y ahí podía preguntarles. Ellas ya habían tenido novios así que sabrían más del tema y sus consejos me ayudarían mucho.

Cuando Tsubaki llegó, ya había terminado de cocinar y metí las galletas en una bolsita para llevarlas a la reunión.

También dejé algunas en un plato ya que no quería que mis paseos en moto con Soul llegaran a su fin.

* * *

Estábamos en la habitación de Liz mientras ella peinaba a Tsubaki y Patty y yo jugábamos a las cartas. Era un ambiente tan agradable y relajado que me daba miedo echarlo a perder hablando de mis inseguridades y mis traumas del pasado así que preferí esperar al momento oportuno.

-¿A que no adivinas qué encontré ayer?-le preguntó Liz a Tsubaki, llamando nuestra atención también.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella sonriendo.

-El viejo álbum de fotos, ¿te acuerdas de él?-respondió.

-¡Oh!, creí que lo habías perdido.

-Pues sí, pero quise cambiar el orden del cuarto y lo encontré detrás de un mueble que moví. Tuve que limpiarlo porque estaba lleno de polvo pero las fotos siguen perfectas.

-Me gustaría verlo, ¿lo puedes traer?

-¡A la orden!

Salió a buscarlo y cuando volvió, Patty y yo ya habíamos guardado las cartas, interesadas también en ver las fotos.

Era un álbum enorme y se notaba que lo habían estado llenando por años pues estaba repleto hasta la última hoja. Prácticamente era la historia de nuestro grupo ya que las primeras fotos eran de cuando tenían catorce años y era muy divertido ver cuánto habían crecido y cambiado mis amigos en todo ese tiempo.

-Tenías el cabello muy largo, Patty-comenté.

-Bueno, no era muy práctico para jugar básquet así que me lo corté-explicó ella.

-Seguro Kid se quejaba menos de lo asimétricas que son-dije, sonriendo.

-Y que lo digas-se quejó Liz, luego volvió a fijarse en el álbum y pareció alegrarse-¡mira!, esta es de cuando fuimos de campamento.

-Lo pasamos genial-dijo Tsubaki-aunque Black Star se perdió en el bosque durante la noche.

-¿Y no lo fueron a buscar?-pregunté.

-Nah-dijo Liz, pasando a la siguiente página-volvió solo, olfateando la comida como un perro.

Me reí y luego me fijé que a medida que avanzábamos viendo las fotos, iban apareciendo más personas. Algunos los conocía porque eran amigos de los chicos y habían ido varias veces al departamento de Soul, aunque no sabía mucho de ellos pues no eran tan cercanos. Luego me fijé en una foto de Soul con alguien más.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-pregunté, intrigada.

-¿Esa?, ah, es Lucy-respondió Liz-fue novia de Soul.

Sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría y me quedé con la mirada fija en la foto sin poder creérmelo.

-¿Qué…?

-Primero se hizo amiga mía pero sospecho que solo lo fue para acercarse a él porque apenas terminaron dejó de hablarme y no supe más de ella-contó.

-Fue con la que más duró, ¿no?, casi dos semanas-comentó Tsubaki.

-Sí, no sé cómo lo logró porque con las otras con suerte llegaba a una semana-dijo Liz y luego se encogió de hombros-supongo que ninguna debió gustarle de verdad.

Patty y Tsubaki se mostraron de acuerdo con ella, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando tocaron el timbre y Liz fue a recibir el sushi que habíamos pedido. Tsubaki y Patty también salieron para ir a buscar platos a la cocina, lo cual me dio tiempo para seguir viendo la foto.

El hecho de que ella hubiese sido novia de Soul me daba igual, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía que había salido con un montón de chicas antes así que la noticia no me impactaba. Lo que me molestaba era hacer comparaciones, ya que si ese era el tipo de chicas que a Soul le gustan, entonces yo estaba bien jodida pues éramos completamente opuestas.

La gente suele decir que yo soy linda, pero esa chica era completamente hermosa, como una modelo. Tenía la piel tostada, unos ojos pardos muy exóticos y una cabellera rizada hasta la cintura.

Enrosqué una de mis coletas entre mis dedos y me miré al espejo un poco triste. A diferencia de la chica de la foto yo parecía una niña. No era de extrañar que siempre se burlara de mi aspecto si había salido con chicas así, ¿quizás debería cambiar mi peinado?

En ese momento me sentí aún más tonta que de costumbre y sacudí mi cabeza enérgicamente. Yo no tenía por qué cambiar y mucho menos por una chica con la que Soul duró apenas dos semanas. Conociéndolo, de seguro algo de su forma de ser debió agobiarle o molestarle y por eso terminó con ella. Tener una buena apariencia no fue suficiente y el que al final eso no fuera lo más importante me reveló algo sobre él.

Quizás me estoy dando demasiados aires de superioridad, pero según él, yo tengo una terrible personalidad debido a mi mal carácter y a lo violenta que puedo llegar a ser y sin embargo siempre está conmigo, me cuida y me hace reír. Quizás le agrado más de lo que quiere admitir.

Puede que tenga una oportunidad.

Y también supongo que ya me he decidido.

-¡Sushi!-exclamó Patty al entrar con los platos.

Aplaudí, celebrando junto con ella y cuando nos sentamos a comer todas juntas, Liz empezó a hablar sobre chicos. Todas empezaron a contar sus últimas noticias mientras yo me dedicaba a devorar mi comida en silencio, aunque las escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Y tú, Maka?-me preguntó Liz, sonriendo-¿no hay nadie que te guste?

Hice como que me lo pensé un momento, luego me encogí de hombros y dije:

-Nada que reportar.

 _Por ahora._

* * *

Estaba frente a la puerta de Soul, con las galletas en la mano cuando toqué el timbre. Esperé un rato pero no respondió. Me pareció raro porque sé que a esa hora siempre está en la sala viendo televisión o entrenando (así es como él le llama a jugar al Mortal Kombat desde que empecé a ganarle todas las partidas)

Dudé un poco, giré el picaporte y descubrí que la puerta estaba abierta.

"Y él me regañó en la mañana por lo mismo" pensé.

Cuando entré, vi que la televisión estaba prendida y él se había quedado dormido en el sillón frente a ella. No pude evitar soltar una risita al verlo cuando me acerqué, pues por la cara que tenía, parecía que hasta en sus sueños se la pasaba gruñendo y estaba completamente despeinado, más que de costumbre. Era adorable.

¿Qué hacía?, ¿lo despertaba?

Mejor no, últimamente parecía cansado y preferí dejarlo dormir, pero si se quedaba en el sillón así como estaba de seguro se resfriaría.

Primero fui a buscar un plato en la cocina y puse las galletas ahí para dejarlas servidas en la mesa junto con una nota. Luego encontré una manta en un rincón y lo tapé con ella.

Me quedé mirándolo un rato sin poder evitarlo. Es que era tan atractivo y me daban unas ganas enormes de acariciar su cabello y acurrucarme junto a él tapándome con la manta para dormir juntos. No podía hacerlo, pero en cambio, me atreví a darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero-susurré en voz baja y luego sonreí-y que sepas que no pienso renunciar.

Me levanté y me fui silenciosamente a mi departamento.

* * *

 _Oh no…_

Esa tarde estaba mirando el cielo por la ventana sintiéndome completamente angustiada. Estaba lloviendo, a mares y por el aspecto de las nubes ya veía que se venía una tormenta. No pude evitar ponerme a temblar.

Debía llegar pronto a casa. No quería que la tormenta me pillara en la calle como esa vez horrible que me atrasé después de clases y no alcancé a llegar a esconderme.

-Hey, Maka-escuché a Soul a mis espaldas, distrayéndome- ¿Quieres que te lleve?, digo, así llegaremos más rápido y nos mojaremos un poco menos.

-Bueno-acepté y volví a mirar por la ventana.

Después de un corto viaje en moto, en el cual nos empapamos como nunca, llegamos a nuestro edificio. Lo único que quería era entrar a mi casa, ponerme el pijama y encerrarme en mi cuarto con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen, pero tenía que aguantarme un poco ya que recordé algo mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-¿Quieres que te lleve algo de comer más tarde?-Le pregunté a Soul y él me miró sorprendido-sé que de nuevo no fuiste al supermercado y por eso viniste más a menudo a mi casa esta semana.

-No es verdad, ayer fui y ahora estoy completamente equipado-dijo.

-Entonces deja de meterte en mi casa para desayunar-dije, enojada.

-Eso nunca, cocinas demasiado bien como para dejarte ir.

Luego me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¡Contrólate, Maka!

-Entonces ¿nos vemos más tarde?

-Sí, luego iré a verte-dije y busqué en mis bolsillos, pero estaban vacíos-… ¿eh?

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

-No están mis llaves-respondí, asustándome un poco y luego busqué en mi mochila -diablos, ¿y ahora qué hago?

-Vayamos a buscar a la casera, de seguro tiene un duplicado.

-¿No te acuerdas que en la mañana nos saludó y nos contó que se iba de viaje?-dije y él asintió.

Seguí buscando las llaves un rato en el cual nos quedamos en silencio.

-Quédate en mi casa-dijo Soul.

-¿Eh?-dije, desconcertada.

-Es mejor que quedarte en el pasillo, ¿no?

¿Qué hacía?, quizás era mejor ir donde Tsubaki, ya que ella entendería mi problema, pero tardaría en llegar y en el camino podía sucederme justo lo que temía antes.

Así que decidí aceptar y entré al departamento de Soul.

-¿Cuándo vas a ordenar?-pregunté al ver el desastre que tenía por todas partes.

-El día que se me ocurra tener novia, o sea, nunca.

No pude evitar molestarme (pues obvio, yo quiero ser tu novia, estúpido) y creo que lo notó, pero como siempre, me ignoró y se fue dejándome sola. Al volver a la sala traía algo de ropa seca y unas toallas.

-Toma, para que te seques-me dijo Soul, ofreciéndomelas-si no, te resfriarás

-Gracias.

-Yo me iré a hacer la cama-dijo-como supongo que te tendrás que quedar hasta el domingo dejaré que duermas en mi cuarto y yo me quedaré en la sala.

-Bueno…-agradecí y empecé a soltarme las coletas para secarme el cabello.

-Vuelvo al rato.

Me quedé en la sala mientras él ordenaba. Estaba muerta de frío y sin pensarlo mucho me quité la camisa y me quedé mirando el vacío, totalmente ida, pero de pronto me di cuenta y me paralicé.

¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo!? ¡Esta no es mi casa y no puedo andar desvistiéndome como siempre hago cuando estoy sola!

Ya era tarde para buscar el baño y mi sujetador estaba mojado así que me apuré en quitármelo para ponerme la camiseta. No fuera a ser que Soul apareciera de repente y me viera así.

Fue automático, en cuanto desabroché mi sujetador escuché un estruendo proveniente de su cuarto. Eso me asustó muchísimo.

-¿Soul?-pregunté en voz alta-¿pasó algo?

-N-no, nada, solo me tropecé…

Me puse la camiseta y fui hasta su cuarto.

-¿Estás segu-?-iba diciendo cuando lo vi tirado en el suelo junto a un velador- ¡¿qué sucedió!?

-Nada-gruñó, intentando levantarse.

-¡Pero si estás sangrando!

Se pasó la mano por la cara y puso un gesto de horror mientras yo me preguntaba por qué le sangraba la nariz si había caído de espaldas.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté.

-Sí, sí, yo…creo que me golpee con algo-dijo, restándole importancia-pero no es nada, en serio.

Pareció confundirse cuando le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero la tomó de todas formas

-Debes tener más cuidado, casi me muero del susto-dije.

-¿Es que acaso temiste que me sucediera algo, Albarn?-se burló y me hizo sonrojar de nuevo.

-¡Claro que no! es solo que yo… ¡bah! ¡Olvídalo!-dije y luego escapé.

Apenas llegué a la sala supe que tenía que aceptar mi crimen, pues mi camisa había dejado mojada la mesa y no sabía dónde ponerla a secar. Aunque ser sutil no es lo mío.

-Por cierto, Soul-dije, tratando de sonar casual-¿dónde está el baño?

-Al fondo del pasillo-escuché-¿es que acaso no sabías donde estaba? si tu departamento es igual al mío.

-No es cierto, el mío es más pequeño y está distribuido de otra forma-dije y fui hasta el cuarto de nuevo-se me olvidó preguntártelo antes y tenía tanto frío que tuve que cambiarme en la sala.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo él, aunque sonaba raro.

-¿Hay algún problema?-pregunté.

-No, ninguno-respondió sonriendo-al fin y al cabo no es la primera vez que hay una chica semi desnuda en mi sala.

Será imbécil. Odio cuando hace ese tipo de comentarios, me enoja y me duele a la vez.

-Ya me lo había imaginado-dije, tratando de controlarme un poco.

Por supuesto, no notó nada.

-Espera un poco, te prepararé un baño-dijo, olvidándose del tema de inmediato.

No pude evitar suspirar.

-Bueno, gracias-dije y me alejé.

Después de que me diera una ducha y curioseara un poco por su baño (no sabía que usara un shampoo tan caro, debía molestarlo luego por eso) pasamos un rato juntos viendo un programa de motos muy interesante y tuve que enfrentarme al desafío de hacer la cena. ¡Pero si este chico solo tiene comida instantánea! Y más encima él considera que eso es cool.

No me extraña que siempre me esté robando comida o me ruegue por galletas.

Bueno, ya me las ingeniaría.

Después de echar a Soul de la cocina por ruidoso (no entendí por qué ese pesado se puso a dar porras) lo mandé a darse un baño bajo amenaza de librazos y pude cocinar tranquila. Realmente no sé qué preparé, pero quedó bien así que lo empecé a servir justo cuando él volvió.

-¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?-preguntó desde la mesa.

-El de hoy se llama "come y calla"-dije, trayendo la salsa, una nueva genialidad que acababa de descubrir.

Me dieron ganas de reír al ver como empezaba a dudar por la comida pero luego terminó devorando todo.

-Tranquilo, Eater, deja un poco para mí-le dije, sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso de Eater?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, se me acaba de ocurrir al verte comer tanto y disfrutar la comida.

-Soul Eater-dijo, parecía pensativo-la verdad es que suena cool, quizás debería cambiarme el nombre.

-Estaba bromeando-dije, desconcertada.

-Pero lo dejo a tu elección, al fin y al cabo será tu apellido también.

¿Ya empezó de nuevo con eso? La verdad es que nunca lo he entendido.

-Siempre que te preparo algo empiezas a organizar la boda.

-Y siempre terminas rompiéndome el corazón-dijo con un falso tono triste.

-Pero te recuperas rápido-me puse un poco triste y solté una frase sin querer-al fin y al cabo yo no soy tu tipo.

Mierda…

Me quedó mirando un rato, así que para olvidar eso, tomé mi libro y volví a amenazarlo para que fuera a lavar los platos. Luego me acerqué a la ventana.

Lo que me temía…

-¿Y ahora a quién espías, pervertida?-escuché que decía Soul a mis espaldas, burlándose.

Aunque no le presté atención. Necesitaba esconderme y pronto.

-Me voy a dormir-dije.

-¿Qué?, pero si apenas son las ocho…

-Hasta mañana-y casi corrí hasta el cuarto.

Era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de Soul (el haberlo visto desde la puerta no contaba) y me quedé observándolo un poco. No había muchas cosas pero para no faltar a su personalidad, también estaba bastante desordenado. El mobiliario consistía en el velador con el que cayó, un armario y una cama enorme y mullida, llena de almohadas.

Me sorprendió encontrar una radio y un tocadiscos también. Además que habían discos, revistas y vinilos por todas partes y tenía un par de posters enmarcados colgados en las paredes. Ciertamente debían de ser de músicos, de jazz específicamente o rock, que sé que es lo que más escucha, aunque debo aceptar que no sé mucho del tema.

Me hubiera gustado espiar un poco más sus cosas, pero me acordé de la tormenta y me metí en la cama rápidamente intentando dormir.

No sospechaba lo difícil que sería.

* * *

Cayó uno detrás de otro paralizándome mientras abrazaba a una almohada, ocultando mi cara para controlar el llanto y mis ganas de gritar.

Había olvidado mis audífonos y mi celular en la sala, pero no podía moverme para ir a buscarlos y así distraerme del horrible ruido. Aparte todo estaba oscuro dándome más miedo aún.

Y entonces otro horrible trueno resonó en Death City.

No pude aguantarlo más y solté un pequeño grito mientras me echaba a llorar.

Por favor, por favor, que pase pronto…

-¡Maka!-exclamó Soul, entrando al cuarto estrepitosamente y dándome un susto-¿¡estás bien!?

De seguro tenía un aspecto lamentable, pues cuando levanté el rostro para mirarlo, parecía asustado y sorprendido. Luego hizo algo que no me esperaba, pues se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, ante lo cual no pude evitar aferrarme a él mientras temblaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Maka?- me preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Los truenos…me aterran-sollocé-me vine a acostar temprano para ver si podía quedarme dormida antes…pero no lo conseguí.

Cayó otro trueno y volví a aferrarme a él ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Tranquila, no te dejaré sola ¿de acuerdo?

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco y me llenaron de una enorme calidez que me ayudó a sonreír cuando volví a mirarle.

-Lo sé, siempre estás conmigo, Soul.

Me sonrió y para mi sorpresa, me dio un beso en la frente.

-Ten por seguro que siempre será así-murmuró.

Creo que nunca jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como cuando escuché eso y sentí que los latidos de mi corazón se disparaban de pronto.

Hizo a un lado las mantas para meterse en la cama y de inmediato rodeó mi cintura con su brazo para acercarme a él. Mi rostro quedó a la altura de su cuello, por lo cual pude sentir su aroma y eso junto a las caricias que me daba en el cabello, logró tranquilizarme notablemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos momentos y fue muy relajante. La verdad es que jamás en mi vida me habían mimado así y me sorprendió lo agradable que era.

-No sabía que te dieran miedo los truenos-dijo Soul con voz suave y noté que no buscaba burlarse de mí.

-Es… algo complicado-dije, agradeciendo que no pudiera ver mi cara en ese momento.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Dudé un poco. ¿Se lo decía o no?, era algo que nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera mi familia lo sabía porque siempre lo oculté. Pero confiaba en Soul y de seguro él podría ayudarme.

-Tú sabes que mis padres se divorciaron, ¿verdad?-sentí que asentía y luego tomé aire para darme valor-fue porque mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre y yo fui quien lo descubrió por primera vez cuando tenía seis años.

Soul se puso rígido de pronto y sentí que me abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Los vi en la calle cuando volvía a casa de la escuela-seguí contando-yo era muy pequeña para saber lo que era una infidelidad y no sabía lo que iba a provocar cuando se lo conté a mi madre, no sabía lo destrozada que iba a quedar-empecé a temblar de pronto-A la tarde siguiente, cuando mi padre volvió del trabajo estaba lloviendo a punto de haber una tormenta cuando mi madre lo encaró. Ellos no sabían que yo estaba en la casa pues se suponía que iría a la de mi abuela, pero preferí volver porque estaba preocupada por mi madre. Entonces escuché ruidos desde mi cuarto y cuando bajé estaban peleando de una forma terrible.

Tomé una pequeña pausa puesto que empecé a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Me escondí y justo empezaron a caer los truenos mientras los escuchaba pelear-mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y me aferré más a Soul-Por eso, cada vez que escucho los truenos es como volver a oír sus gritos, las cosas rompiéndose, mi madre llorando, los insultos… yo… no puedo soportarlo.

Soul se separó un poco de mí y fijó sus ojos en los míos. No supe descifrar su mirada, pues parecía muy serio pero a la vez amable y cálido. Nunca había visto a Soul de esa manera y me quedé mirándolo algo hipnotizada.

-Maka, ¿recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te dije que los chicos eran mi familia?-asentí y continuó-pues ahora también somos tu familia. No tienes que llorar sola ni esconderte. Siempre vamos a estar ahí para cuidarte cuando nos necesites y no nos iremos a ningún lado, no te abandonaremos.

-Me vas a hacer llorar de nuevo-le dije, mordiéndome el labio.

-Pero al menos no sería de tristeza, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Y bueno…-ahora parecía un poco avergonzado-yo también soy parte de tu familia, ¿de acuerdo?, así que si tienes miedo puedes venir aquí y haré lo posible para hacerte sentir mejor-empezó a sonrojarse- no sé, podemos ver todos los documentales que quieras, también puedes golpearme para desahogarte, o jugar con mi cabello como siempre quieres hacer o… o puedo volver a… abrazarte-empezó a balbucear mientras yo también me sonrojaba-¡bueno, la cosa es que haré de todo para ayudarte! ¿ok?, menos cocinar, porque de seguro que con solo tocar el horno incendiaré todo el edificio.

Empecé a reír y él me sonrió, aún sonrojado.

-Eres un tonto-dije, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Pero soy tu tonto-dijo, volviendo a abrazarme.

No, aún no. Pero me esforzaría porque algún día lo fueras de verdad.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **¿A que no se esperaban este capítulo, eh?**

 **Pues amo a Soul, pero a veces el contar la historia solo desde su punto de vista es un poco limitante, así que decidí quitarle el micrófono y dárselo a Maka ya que ella también tiene mucho que contar, especialmente sobre su pasado.**

 **Lo malo fue que no alcancé a poner algunas cosas, como su relación con Kami (de la cual mencioné un poquito en el capítulo anterior) y algunos detalles sobre su vida en Death City, pero ya habrán más capítulos para explicar todo.**

 **Y bueno, ahora nos enteramos de que Maka fue la primera en enamorarse de los dos, también como cuida a Soul, el por qué de su miedo a los truenos y claro, que Soul es una ternura, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos de antes**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gustó? ¿les parecería bien que Maka interviniera de vez en cuando? ¡dejen reviews!**

 **Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Me tardaré un poco con los próximos capítulos pero lucharé por traerlos**

 **Abrazos para todos y espero que les haya gustado**

 **Hasta la próxima~**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, yo solo soy una fan que se divierte escribiendo historias sobre ellos.**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

-Joder, parece que para separarlos vamos a tener que usar un soplete.

Dejé de besar a Maka durante unos segundos para mirarlo con fastidio.

-Cállate Black Star-gruñí, mientras Maka sonreía.

-Ugh…-dijo él, luego miró a Liz y Tsubaki, que estaban sentadas juntas, llorando-¿y a ustedes qué les pasa?

-Cállate Black Star-sollozó Liz y Tsubaki se sonó con un pañuelo.

Black resopló y se echó para atrás en el sillón cruzando sus brazos.

-No entiendo nada-declaró.

-Lo mismo pensamos nosotros cuando saliste corriendo a ver a Tsubaki antes del baile-dijo Kid ante lo que Tsubaki lo miró con interés y Black Star se sonrojó completamente.

-Cállate Kid-masculló, avergonzado.

Nos echamos a reír. Luego miré a Maka, quien sonreía de una forma tan adorable que no pude evitar darle un beso suave en los labios.

-En serio, ya paren-se quejó Black Star.

-Haré lo que se me dé la gana-dije y luego fruncí el ceño-por cierto, ¿por qué siguen aquí?, ¿no ven que estorban?

-Siempre eres tan cariñoso-se rió Liz, secándose las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, ya es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo Kid, levantándose.

Los demás lo siguieron, aunque Liz se quedó un poco atrás y le dijo algo al oído a Maka.

-No te olvides de "eso", ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que no-dijo Maka, como conspirando con ella.

Se sonrieron y Liz la abrazó antes de irse.

Después de despedirnos y de cerrar la puerta, me di la vuelta para ver que Maka abría su maleta y revolvía las cosas dentro, me acerqué a ella con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunté.

-Busco algo importante-dijo y luego exclamó-¡aquí está!

-¿Qué…?

Antes de que volviera a preguntar, se levantó y me ofreció un paquete cuadrado y bastante delgado.

-Tu regalo-me dijo, sonriendo-feliz cumpleaños Soul.

Eso no me lo esperaba, pero acepté el regalo de todas formas.

-No tenías que darme nada-dije.

-Por supuesto que sí, es una fecha importante-dijo, fingiendo enojo, pero luego volvió a sonreír-vamos, ábrelo.

Le obedecí, intrigado, aunque tardé un rato porque estaba excesivamente envuelto, incluso con plástico de burbujas, supongo que para que no se quebrara en el camino.

Y cuando quité todo rastro de papel me quedé petrificado mirando mi regalo con la boca abierta.

\- Bitches Brew de Miles Davis ***** …-murmuré, impactado- he estado buscando este disco durante meses, ¿pero cómo…?

-¿En serio crees que me olvidaría?-dijo Maka-lo mencionaste varias veces cuando fuimos a la tienda de discos.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?-pregunté.

-Liz me ayudó-contestó, mirándome a los ojos- ella y Patty también vivieron en Nueva York, ¿sabías?, por lo que conocía las mejores tiendas de discos y me dijo en dónde buscar. Llegué tarde porque estuve recorriendo cientos de tiendas y apenas lo encontré corrí al aeropuerto a tomar el primer vuelo que me llevara a Death City.

Me quedé mirando el disco con un nudo en la garganta y sin saber qué decir, luego levanté la vista y vi a Maka sonriéndome.

No pude evitar ir hasta ella rápidamente y la abracé con fuerza.

-Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes?-dije, sin soltarla.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo, riendo.

-No te merezco…

-Déjate de tonterías-me regañó-no tienes que hacerme un altar por regalarte un disco, Soul.

Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo. No solo por haberme dado uno de mis discos favoritos, si no que porque sé que ella no entiende nada de música y sin embargo se lanzó de lleno a buscarlo en un montón de sitios en los que estaría completamente perdida. Me la imaginé mirando los discos con una confusión tremenda sin distinguir uno de otro y teniendo que preguntar con el peligro de quedar como una completa idiota.

La abracé de nuevo, enterrando mi cara en su cabello.

-Eres la mejor-repetí y ella se aferró a mí.

Nos separamos después de un rato y Maka me miró, ladeando la cabeza.

-Vayamos a dormir. Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases-dijo.

-¿Te vas a quedar?-pregunté, sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-preguntó ella.

-No, claro que no-negué rápidamente-es solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Entonces iré a ponerme el pijama-dijo ella, tomando su maleta.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunté, sonriendo de lado.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y luego me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, pervertido-dijo alegremente y después fue a encerrarse al baño.

Ok, eso significa que tendré que quedarme con las ganas.

Ya estaba acostado cuando Maka llegó a mi cuarto. Si esperaba que fuera a usar algún pijama femenino (y corto) me podía quedar con las ganas pues su atuendo se parecía mucho al que le presté la última vez que se quedó en mi casa.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa?-pregunté.

-Se la robé a Clay-respondió ella, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

-¿Y quién demonios es Clay?-empecé a enojarme.

Ella me miró y se puso a reír.

-Soul, cualquier chico que mencione de la semana pasada es primo mío-dijo y me tranquilicé- cuando estuve en Nueva York me quedé en su casa porque mi padre estaba dando una conferencia de diseño en Las Vegas y como el imbécil de Justin no me dejó pasar a mi departamento para tomar ropa, él me prestó esto.

-¿Estuviste usando el vestido rojo en el hospital?-pregunté, sorprendido.

-Akane me prestó su chaqueta, pero luego tuve que ir a comprar ropa.

-Otro chico más-dije-¿Cuántos primos tienes?

-Cuatro-respondió-Akane, Clay, el idiota de Justin y Hero-luego frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos-cuando éramos niños siempre me molestaban, pero mi abuela me enseñó unas técnicas de judo y les di una lección.

-Maka, disculpa que te diga esto, pero tu familia está loca-dije, desconcertado.

Se echó a reír y luego apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo y levantó su rostro-eso significa que yo también estoy loca, ¿no?

-Es parte de tu encanto-dije y le di un beso en la frente, lo que la hizo sonreír-ahora durmamos, estoy hecho polvo de tanto andar por Death City.

-De acuerdo-aceptó y se acomodó en mis brazos-buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-dije, abrazándola y cerrando mis ojos, completamente feliz.

Definitivamente este día no pudo ser mejor.

* * *

Estaba sumido en el mejor de los lugares que pudiese imaginar. El ambiente era acogedor y en el aire flotaba un aroma delicioso y agradable que solo podía dejarme sensaciones placenteras. Estaba extremadamente cómodo pero sentí que algo me hacía falta, algo pequeño, suave y cálido, por lo cual empecé a removerme intranquilo en mi lugar.

Eso hasta que sentí que no podía respirar.

Abrí los ojos, sobresaltado y me encontré con Maka, quien me apretaba la nariz sonriendo de forma juguetona.

-Buenos días Soul-me saludó alegremente-¿cómo dormiste?

-¿No podías despertarme de una forma más tierna?-pregunté, gruñendo.

-Lo intenté-reclamó ella-te hablé, te toqué el hombro e incluso te di vuelta pero no me hiciste caso así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas-luego me dio un pequeño golpe en mi frente con su dedo índice-ahora levántate y vístete, tengo listo el desayuno.

El que mencionara comida (y más si era una preparada por ella) me hizo despertar por completo y apenas salió de la habitación, me levanté de un salto y me vestí lo más rápido que pude para ir a la mesa.

Maka ya estaba sentada mordisqueando una tostada mientras veía algo en su celular, pero apenas se percató de que estaba ahí lo dejó de lado.

-No sé cómo pude vivir una semana sin esto-dije cuando me senté, admirando la comida.

-Pensé que era a mí a la que echaste de menos-bromeó Maka.

-Claro que te eché de menos-dije, mirando a otro lado para ocultar cualquier posible sonrojo-pero no me hagas decir cursilerías tan temprano, no es nada cool.

Se rió un poco y me ofreció café.

-¿En qué momento preparaste todo esto?-dije tomando un pan para ponerle huevo revuelto.

-Obviamente me levanté temprano-contestó y luego tomó un sorbo de su té-tuve que ir a mi departamento para arreglarme y aproveché de traer comida, ya que no había nada en tu cocina, como siempre.

-Mm, creo que olvidaste saludar a tu cepillo-dije, señalando su cabello.

Ella se tomó un mechón y empezó a reír de nuevo, lo cual me dio curiosidad.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Mi estrategia-respondió, con una sonrisa traviesa-desde esa vez que me dijiste que te gustaba que llevara el cabello suelto que cada mañana, lo último que hacía era peinarme para que me vieras así.

En ese momento fui yo el que se echó a reír pues efectivamente todas las mañanas admiraba cómo se veía y me lamentaba un poco cuando se hacía sus coletas, aunque estas también me gustaban.

-Eres astuta, ¿eh?-dije, sosteniendo mi cara mientras me apoyaba en la mesa-te esforzaste mucho para atraparme al parecer.

-Bueno… no es que quisiera rendirme pero en realidad comenzaba a pensar que era inútil seguir haciéndolo-dijo ella, mirando su tostada.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?-pregunté, sorprendido.

-Es que eres idiota, Soul-me dijo, como si fuera obvio-me dabas señales increíblemente confusas y cuando me dejaste más entusiasmada vas y te pones a coquetear con otra chica en frente de mí.

Sentí como si me hubiese lanzado un dardo en llamas en medio de mi frente.

-¿Acaso van a repetirme ese incidente durante toda mi vida?-reclamé-cometí una estupidez, lo acepto, pero me di cuenta de inmediato y fui a buscarte-levanté la mirada y la apunté con el dedo-¡además luego tú me dijiste que no me veías como un chico! ¡Y que lo de la tormenta no fue nada!

Ahí la que recibió el dardo fue ella.

-Solo lo dije porque pensé que yo no te gustaba-se excusó-ya empezaba a hacerme la idea que no tendría oportunidad.

-A veces puedes ser tan tonta, Maka-le dije, pellizcándole su mejilla y ella alejó mi mano, mirándome enojada-ya paremos con este concurso de "quien es el más idiota" y dejemos todo eso atrás que ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa…-me detuve un momento y sentí que mi cara empezaba a arder-¡te dije que no me hicieras decir cursilerías!

Se echó a reír y luego se levantó para abrazarme desde atrás, pasando sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Entonces dímelas más tarde-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonreír-voy a peinarme, que ya tenemos que irnos.

-Vale, te espero-le dije y ella se fue al baño.

Después de que estuviera lista, nos fuimos tranquilamente en mi moto. Fue agradable volver a viajar junto con Maka así que iba de muy buen humor…bueno, al menos hasta que llegamos a la escuela.

Me estacioné con cuidado y después ayudé a Maka a bajarse. Como todas las mañanas, buscó dentro de su mochila el libro que leería en clases y que empezaría a ojear en el camino, así que esperé a que lo encontrara. Fue entonces que me fijé que había un grupo de chicos haciendo comentarios entre ellos y mirándola de una forma que no me gustó nada. También reconocí a uno de esos ellos pues lo había visto varias veces persiguiéndola y pidiéndole salir, aunque Maka siempre lo ignoraba.

Tuve ganas de ir y partirles la cara diciéndoles que no la miraran, que ahora era mía, pero no iba a conseguir nada haciéndolo y presentí, con fastidio, que la escena se repetiría durante todo el día. Realmente sería muy molesto perder el tiempo para golpear a todos los imbéciles que se acercaran a ella, así que tenía que hacer algo para detener ese problema de una sola vez, pero ¿cómo?

Miré a Maka, quien ya había empezado a leer y tuve una idea.

-Oye, Maka-la llamé y cuando levantó el rostro para mirarme le quité el libro de las manos, sosteniéndolo fuera de su alcance.

-¡Hey!-reclamó ella y trató de quitármelo.

-¡Juguemos a quien es más alto!-dije, sonriendo ante su enojo al no poder conseguirlo.

-Soul, apenas te llego al hombro y no puedo crecer quince centímetros de la nada-se quejó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dije, haciendo como que me rendía, pero volví a sonreírle de forma perversa-te lo devolveré pero si…

-¿Si qué?

-Si me das un beso.

Maka se me quedó mirando y por un momento creí que iba a darme un buen golpe, pero me tomó por sorpresa cuando agarró mi corbata con rapidez y me hizo bajar para luego besarme.

Sonreí contra sus labios y luego me senté en la moto para quedar a su altura y la abracé de la cintura acercándola a mí, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos profundizando el beso y me olvidé por completo de que estaba en la escuela y de todos aquellos que nos estuvieran mirando. Solo tenía a Maka en mi mente y no quería dejarla ir.

Desgraciadamente tuvimos que separarnos un rato después aunque seguía teniéndola entre mis brazos y nos miramos durante un momento en el cual Maka empezó a acariciar mi cabello mientras se sonrojaba y yo la miraba idiotizado.

-Soul, si quieres que te de un beso no es necesario que hagas estas cosas, solo tienes que pedírmelo-me dijo, despeinándome lentamente.

-¿Y si no quiero pedírtelo?-pregunté sonriendo de lado.

-Asegúrate que no sea en un momento en el que te tenga que golpear-me respondió dulcemente y no pude evitar reírme entre dientes.

-Bueno, es que habían chicos mirándote y solo quería dejarles bien en claro que ahora eres mía-me excusé y ella me miró con curiosidad- no te molesta, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no-me dijo sonriendo y puso sus manos en mis mejillas-en realidad me viene bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No eres el único que tiene que lidiar con personajes molestos.

La miré confundido, pero en cuanto hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar la puerta de la escuela lo entendí de inmediato, pues había un grupo de chicas mirándonos y apenas se dieron cuenta de que noté su presencia, se alejaron rápidamente.

-Me parece que lo tienes aún peor que yo-dije.

-No tientes a la suerte-suspiró ella.

-¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todos ellos y nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Soul, tendremos exámenes muy pronto y hemos faltado mucho a clase-me regañó para luego sonreírme-pero podemos ir a dar esa vuelta en la tarde.

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

-No se me ocurre nada, ¿y a ti?

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas interesantes-dije con voz insinuante y la estreché un poco más. Ella solo se limitó a sonrojarse y yo le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas.

-Ha-hablemos de eso después, ¿ok? Ahora v-vayamos a clase…

La solté y ella se adelantó un poco cuando nos dirigimos al salón. Obviamente le avergonzaba haberse sonrojado así que no dije nada, solo me aguanté las risas.

-Serán pervertidos-nos dijo Liz de forma burlona cuando entramos al salón-sí que dieron un gran espectáculo en el estacionamiento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Maka sorprendiéndose-si estuvimos ahí hace apenas cinco minutos.

-Todos lo están comentando-respondió y me di cuenta rápidamente de los responsables.

-Las chicas de esta escuela están locas Maka, no hay que subestimar su red de información-dije y Liz me apoyó.

Maka nos miró un poco confundida, pero suspiró y se alejó para ir a su asiento. Iba a seguirla pero Liz me agarró del brazo y me di vuelta para mirarla.

-Soul, ten cuidado-dijo ella y me extrañó su seriedad.

-¿Ah? ¿de qué hablas?

Iba a responderme, pero la profesora Marie iba entrando a la sala así que fui a sentarme al lado de Maka rápidamente.

Tendría que dejarlo para después.

* * *

Maka tenía razón, no debía tentar a la suerte.

El resto del día fue algo…agitado, aunque no puede esperarse menos de Shibusen. Nunca había recibido un acoso semejante, pues quienes me persiguieron ese día para preguntarme cosas fueron chicos y en cambio, las chicas fueron tras Maka. Mientras que escuchaba como ellas suspiraban, extasiadas ante el cuento de hadas que se habían ido inventando con su exagerada imaginación e ignoraban a Maka que intentaba traerlas de vuelta a la tierra, yo tuve que lidiar con comentarios bastante distintos.

-Diablos, Soul siempre tiene tanta suerte-se lamentó uno y tanto yo, como Kid y Black Star le miramos como si tuviese tres cabezas.

-Sí, no es suficiente para él tener a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela siguiéndole, claro que no, debe ir y agarrar a la mejor-dijo un chico que parecía ser amigo suyo.

-¿Y qué tal es?-preguntó otro.

-¿Qué tal es en qué?-pregunté yo, empezando a fastidiarme.

-En la cama, pues claro, ¿dónde más?-se rió.

Mis amigos se acercaron a mí, presintiendo lo que iba a pasar, mientras que el resto de los chicos no parecieron notar mi cabreo que iba en aumento con cada cosa que decían.

-No debe ser para nada mala con el cuerpo que tiene.

-Y que lo digas, realmente se veía sexy en el baile.

-Aunque tiene pechos pequeños.

-¿Y a quién le importa eso? ¿Qué acaso no has visto su trasero? O sus piern…

Mi puño le dio de lleno en la cara a ese chico y lo lancé lejos de mí. El resto, a excepción de Kid y Black Star, dieron un paso atrás, asustados.

-¿Te crees que es muy divertido hablar sobre la anatomía de mi novia, imbécil?-rugí y luego lo agarré de la camisa-si vuelves a hablar así de ella te juro que te mato y eso va para ustedes también-dije, mirando al resto.

Black Star y Kid se encargaron de terminar de intimidarlos.

-No se olviden de nosotros-dijo Black, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-Maka es nuestra amiga y no nos hace ninguna gracia sus comentarios-dijo Kid, con esa aura oscura que le hace parecer un dios de la muerte.

-L-lo siento Soul-se disculpó el chico al que tenía agarrado, le sangraba el labio y parecía aterrorizado-no volveré a hacerlo.

-Más te vale-gruñí y lo solté, haciendo que cayera al suelo, después lo único que tuve que hacer fue dirigirles una mirada feroz de advertencia al resto de los chicos, quienes se alejaron rápidamente.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Black Star y luego me sonrió-no sabía que podías ser tan amenazante, te ganaste mi respeto.

-De todas formas hay que tener cuidado-dijo Kid.

-Lo mismo me dijo Liz, pero no sé a qué se refería-dije y luego fruncí el ceño-no creo que hablara de esto.

-Vayamos a preguntarle-dijo Kid y nosotros asentimos, dirigiéndonos al patio.

Caminamos por los pasillos y cuando estábamos llegando nos encontramos con una escena inesperada.

Maka estaba hablando con una chica que me parecía conocida, aunque no recordaba donde la había visto antes y no parecía ser una conversación amistosa. Nos íbamos acercando cuando, de pronto, la otra chica se exasperó y pegó una patada en la pared, patada que casi le llega a Maka, así que me apresuré a intervenir.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-exclamé y la chica palideció al verme, quedándose muda al instante-¿estabas molestando a Maka?

-No es nada, Soul, para que me molestara tendría que afectarme-dijo Maka, tomándome del brazo- vamos con los demás.

Dejamos a la chica atrás y nos juntamos con Black Star y Kid, quienes miraban a Maka con curiosidad, luego seguimos nuestro camino hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¿Quién era esa?-le preguntó Kid a Maka y esta le miró fijamente-obviamente no era amiga tuya.

-Claro que no-suspiró ella con cansancio-no recuerdo su nombre pero es una de las fans de Soul y la única que parece molestarle mi existencia.

-Eso es raro-dijo Black Star-creí que le agradabas a las chicas, al fin y al cabo te estaban felicitando.

-Esas tontas juran que Maka es una especie de princesa-dije yo, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?-volvió a preguntar Kid.

-Primero me preguntó cómo me había ido en Nueva York y si había ido a muchos lugares-dijo ella.

-¿Qué?-levanté la voz, realmente enojado, y por las caras que pusieron mis amigos también lo estaban-¿qué acaso pensaba que andabas de vacaciones?

-Claro que no, si solo quería molestar, pero de todas formas le dije que había vivido tantos años en Nueva york que ya conocía todo y no era novedoso para mí-dijo Maka, dándose aires de cosmopolita.

Black Star resopló, como si se aguantara la risa y nosotros nos miramos divertidos.

-Entonces se enojó por eso-dijo Kid.

-No, fue porque me invitó a salir para que "le contara todo", pero le dije que estaba ocupadísima porque iba a tomar el té con Soul.

Estallamos en risas mientras Maka sonreía dulcemente, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-La jodiste con ganas-dijo Black Star-te felicito.

-Gracias, estoy tomando clases particulares con Liz.

Sonreí y recordé de forma fugaz que tenía que hablar con mi amiga así que era mejor que me apurara pues el receso acabaría dentro de poco.

-Hey, Evans, ven aquí un momento-escuché que me llamaban.

Nos dimos vuelta y me sorprendí al ver al profesor Stein asomándose por la puerta de una de las aulas. Definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿No puede ser después?-le pedí, un poco fastidiado.

-No, tiene que ser ahora-respondió, mientras agitaba una hoja de papel que reconocí al instante.

Mierda…

-Pero estoy ocupado.

El profesor se quedó parado y me di cuenta que nos miraba a mí y a Maka alternadamente.

-Mira Evans, yo no entiendo sobre mujeres pero de seguro que Albarn podrá sobrevivir los cinco minutos que te alejaré de ella-dijo finalmente.

-¿Cómo que no entiende sobre mujeres? ¡Pero si está casado!

-Marie es un caso especial-comentó y luego me miró severamente-ahora déjate de tonterías y ven a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar.

-Ve, Soul-me dijo Maka tocándome el hombro-parece importante.

Claro que era importante, lo suficiente como para que no quisiese pensar en eso, pero no tenía escapatoria así que obedecí y me fui con Stein.

No iba a ser una charla agradable.

* * *

Suspiré mientras me recostaba en el sillón y me quedé mirando el techo, pensativo.

Después de ser atrapado por Stein, busqué a Liz para que me explicara a qué demonios se refería pero no había podido encontrarla ya que Patty me había dicho que se había enfermado y se había ido antes a casa.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, tomé mi celular y marqué su número. Ya, que podía estar sintiéndose mal y todo, pero ella siempre se las arreglaba para molestarme con sus llamadas sin sentido a las ocho de la mañana los días domingo, especialmente cuando iba a tener una resaca segura después de haber salido con todo el grupo a algún lado así que tenía todo el derecho de hacer esa llamada.

-¿Sí?-contestó, sonaba cansada.

-Hola Liz, ¿qué tal la fiebre?-pregunté alegremente.

-Vete al diablo-gruñó, era como si se intercambiaran los papeles.

-Si me voy me extrañarás demasiado y no tendrás con quien divertirte.

-Ya, lo que digas... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Es que me dejaste intrigado desde la mañana, ¿de qué se supone que tengo que tener cuidado?

-Ah, eso…-dijo y se aclaró un poco la garganta-te lo decía porque algunas personas le van a dar problemas a Maka.

-¿Chicas?-pregunté, recordando la escena de la patada.

\- Algunas –respondió-bueno, la mayoría de las chicas admiran o mínimo respetan a Maka pero hay algunas que no la aprecian mucho y no son exactamente de las que se quedan en un rincón mirando que tal le va en la vida y menos si tú eres parte de ella.

-Bien, chicas histéricas, lo de siempre…pero ¿realmente hay que preocuparse?

-No mucho, al menos por ahora-dijo-es solo que ya han intentado hacerle cosas antes y pueden volver a repetirlo.

-¿Qué?-me alarmé-¿Cuándo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Recuerdas cuando la llamaron a la oficina del director y la castigaron por una semana?

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?, Maka era una estudiante honorífica, algo así era insólito en su pulcro historial académico.

-Pues una de ellas intentó pelear con ella en las duchas pero antes de que intentara golpearla Maka la inmovilizó en el suelo con una llave-luego siguió contando-por supuesto, no le hizo daño pero la chica se fue lloriqueando a acusarla.

-Entonces ese tipo de cosas podría volver a suceder…

-Y Maka no te lo diría, así que mejor vigila para que les des una lección.

-Ya les echaría la bronca ahora mismo si supiese quienes son…-gruñí con ansias asesinas-¿en qué estaban pensando? Están locas.

-Lo sé, no sé por qué creen que intimidando a la novia del chico que les gusta van a hacer que él vaya a gustar de ellas, es ridículo.

Sonó el timbre y de pronto me acordé de que Maka había prometido venir a mi casa luego de terminar el montón de deberes atrasados que debía así que me despedí de Liz y fui a abrirle.

Me espanté al verla, parecía un zombie.

-¿Maka? ¿Qué sucede?

Me ignoró y siguió caminando hasta desplomarse en el sillón con un aspecto lamentable.

-Estoy muy cansada por tanto trabajo-dijo y luego sonó completamente miserable-y… no entendí una ecuación… mi vida está acabada.

-No seas tan dramática-me reí-solo tienes que preguntarle a Kid, él te puede ayudar.

- _Mm_ -escuché que murmuró con la cara enterrada en un cojín.

-¿tienes hambre?, podemos pedir algo-pregunté.

- _Mm-m_.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Maka suele decir que tengo una obsesión con la pizza y que por eso lograron atraparme para cortarme el cabello.

Y tiene razón así que pedí tres.

-Soul, ¿qué es esto?-la escuché decir y fui hasta la sala para ver con horror que tenía "ese" papel en la mano.

No sé por qué preguntaba qué era si en el encabezado de la hoja decía con letras muy grandes " _Elección vocacional_ "

-¿Es por esto que te llamó Stein?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Es obvio, ¿no?-dije, un poco fastidiado e incómodo.

-Pero si teníamos que entregar esto hace dos semanas.

-Pues yo necesito más tiempo que eso para saber qué demonios hacer con mi vida.

Parecía sorprendida por lo que dije y yo la miré extrañado.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Nada, creí que ya lo habías decidido.

-¿Qué te hizo creer eso?-volví a preguntar, levantando una ceja.

-Pues, tus aficiones claro.

-De acuerdo, y según esas aficiones ¿Qué crees que quería estudiar?

Ya presentía lo que iba a decir, todos decían lo mismo una y otra vez como si yo no pudiese hacer otra cosa que a lo que mi familia se dedica, a aquello en lo que Wes tiene verdadero talento.

-Creí que querías una carrera audiovisual o algo relacionado con la fotografía.

¿Ah?

-¿Ah?-casi exclamé, sorprendido-¿de qué estás hablando?

-Tienes cuatro cámaras de fotos y video y has ayudado muchas veces al club de cine de la escuela con sus cortometrajes y películas tanto en lo que es grabación como para elegir la banda sonora-contestó y me sorprendió aún más-además que tienes una obsesión por documentar todo lo que hacemos. Según Liz, tú sacaste más de la mitad de las fotos que están en el álbum grupal, ¿no?

Seguí mirándola con los ojos completamente abiertos, procesando lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?-preguntó ella.

-Creí que dirías otra cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que debería ser músico-respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pues no…-dijo, parecía preocupada al no entender mi angustia- o sea, sé que la música es muy importante para ti pero no por eso debe ser tu única opción ya que tienes talento para muchas otras cosas…

-No lo sabía-murmuré.

-Por algo te lo estoy diciendo- dijo, como regañándome-además ¿cómo podría decirte que te dediques a eso si nunca te he escuchado tocar nada?, o sea, sé que tocas la guitarra porque tienes una pero…

Yo me quedé pensativo durante un momento, hasta que sentí como colocaba su mano en mi frente.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te sientes mal?

-No, es solo que tu propuesta es muy interesante-respondí tomando su mano, sonriendo- a mí nunca se me habría ocurrido.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿es por tus padres?-me sorprendí mucho y ella siguió-tu familia debe de dedicarse a la música a tiempo completo, ¿no?

-Sí, desde aquellos tiempos inmemoriales en los que el primer Evans le ordenó a las musas que le dieran la inspiración para inventarla o algo así da a entender mi padre cuando se pone a hablar de la historia familiar-dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Entonces nunca se dieron la molestia en descubrir si habían otras cosas que te gustaran o en que pudieras ser bueno.

-No, has sido la única que lo ha hecho-dije, tratando de no mostrar que eso me emocionaba, vamos que no es nada cool.

-No creo ser la única, los chicos estarían de acuerdo conmigo-me dijo, sonriendo.

-De seguro que sí, les gusta entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás-gruñí y Maka se rió, luego me asaltó una duda de repente-esto…Maka…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú ya entregaste tu formulario?-pregunté.

-Sí, ya lo hice.

-¿Y qué respondiste?, nunca me has comentado nada de eso.

Desvió la mirada al suelo, parecía un poco insegura y eso me causó curiosidad.

-Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero me gustaría ser escritora-volvió a mirarme, un poco tímida-¿es muy extraño?

No sé por qué, pero se veía un poco triste.

-Bueno, viendo tus notas y aptitudes cualquiera diría que aspirarías a una carrera prestigiosa y bien pagada-dije y empecé a llamar su atención, distrayéndola-aunque para mí tiene sentido, amas las palabras y las historias, por algo es que aprecias tanto tus libros.

-Eres el único que piensa así, Stein me regañó diciendo que podía aspirar a mucho más-se enojó- por lo visto alguien tan "perfecta" como yo debe ir a Harvard a estudiar leyes o algo así.

Durante el tiempo que he ido conociendo a Maka me di cuenta que el que le dijeran que era perfecta o algo parecido no era un cumplido para ella, de hecho, la hacía enojar y entristecerse, por eso dejé de molestarla con comentarios como ese pues parecía afectarle más que cualquier broma que le hiciera.

-Tú no eres perfecta-declaré completamente serio y ella me miró sorprendida-aunque si eres perfeccionista y muy obstinada. Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no paras hasta conseguirlo pero nunca lo haces sin esfuerzo-le di unos golpecitos suaves en la cabeza-si fueras "perfecta" como todo el mundo dice, todo te saldría increíble en un solo intento pero no es así, un buen ejemplo es el que tardaras varias semanas en que pudieras hacer galletas comestibles.

-¿C-cómo sabes eso?-preguntó, sonrojándose.

-Llevabas banditas en los dedos porque te quemaste, ¿no?-le dije sonriendo-y de un día para otro apareciste con las galletas, aunque no eran tan buenas como las que haces ahora así que has seguido practicando y mejorando con el tiempo.

-No sé cómo notas esas cosas.

-Cuando una chica bonita te da una patada en el rostro y después te lanza escaleras abajo no puedes evitar poner atención a todo lo que hace-le expliqué, acomodándole un mechón detrás de su oreja y ella solo me sonrió.

-Quería matarte en ese momento, no sé cómo es que terminé saliendo contigo-dijo dulcemente.

-Eres tan tierna-dije con sarcasmo y luego dramaticé-no deberías decirle esas cosas a tu novio, podrías herirlo de muerte.

-Creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo-dijo ella, dirigiéndose al sillón-además yo no sé de esas cosas.

-Lo sé, porque soy tu primer amigo, tu primer novio, tu primer beso…

-¿Ah?-me interrumpió, poniendo cara de confusión-¿Cuándo te dije que fuiste mi primer beso?

-¿Qué…?-ahora el confundido era yo-pero si tú nunca habías salido con alguien.

-No, pero no soy estúpida, ya he besado a otros chicos antes.

Se me marcó una vena en la sien y empecé a echar chispas de enojo.

-¿Con quién…fue?

-¿Mi primer beso?-preguntó, yo no dije nada pero me ignoró y continuó hablando como si le hubiesen dado cuerda-cuando tenía trece pero no recuerdo bien… ¿fue con David o Michael…?-me sorprendí pero siguió sin hacerme caso-No, creo que fue con Patrick aunque Andrew…

-¡Maka!-exclamé enojado, interrumpiendo su discurso.

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño-para empezar yo no quise dar mi primer beso, me lo robaron y fue tan importante que no me acuerdo con quién fue.

Suspiré.

-Aunque luego tuve que practicar.

No pude evitar gruñir. Demonios.

Ella se puso a reír suavemente y me tomó de la mano, haciendo que me acercara al sillón y me sentara a su lado.

-¿Es que acaso estás celoso?-preguntó sonriendo y yo desvié la mirada-no puedes enojarte por cosas que pasaron antes de que te conociera.

-No estoy enojado.

-Eso espero porque si fuera por eso yo debería estar tan furiosa que debería matarte.

Y volví a gruñir.

-Es solo que estoy un poco….decepcionado-dije, cruzándome de brazos.

-Sigues siendo mi primer novio-dijo, abrazándome-en cambio, yo debería ser la decepcionada por no ser la primera para ti en nada.

¿Estaba enfadado?, eso creo, pero lo último que dijo Maka lo hizo desaparecer de un barrido.

-Eso no es cierto-dije, dándome vuelta para poner mis manos en su cintura-eres mi primer amor, creo que eso es más importante.

No dijo nada pero cuando me besó sentí que temblaba y supe que yo era lo mismo para ella.

* * *

Día martes por la tarde, nos habíamos reunido todos en la casa de Black Star para probar su nueva Xbox cuando, desde mi celular sonó una canción en particular que me puso en alerta.

Lo saqué y noté que Liz me miraba con interés cuando me fui a un rincón a contestar.

Lo que me faltaba.

-¿Y ahora qué?-contesté y una voz extremadamente molesta me contestó:

- _Tu dulzura al hablar siempre me enternece_.

-Jódete Wes-gruñí.

- _Tanto tiempo sin hablar y así me tratas_ -bufó pero luego volvió a su tono alegre _-¿cómo está mi hermano favorito?_

-¿Tienes otro hermano del que nunca me han contado?

- _Me hieres, ¿por qué dudas de mi amor? ¿en serio crees que no eres mi hermano favorito?_

-Soy tu único hermano, imbécil.

- _Aun así, nadie te quitaría tu lugar en mi corazón_.

-Si solo me llamas para decir estupideces te colgaré, apagaré mi celular y lo lanzaré al mar.

- _No sabía que tenían playas en Death City pero está bien, me calmaré_.

-Ya, ¿y qué quieres?, nunca me llamas si no es para pedirme algo.

- _Necesito ser tu niñera_ -respondió, ahora empezó a sonar desesperado.

-¿Ah?-dije sin entenderle-¿de qué mierda hablas?

- _Mamá organizó una fiesta para el próximo fin de semana_ -empezó a contar- _pero no aguanto más, ya me ha arrastrado a cinco este mes así que le dije que el pequeño Soul había pedido la cabaña para ir con sus amigos y obviamente su responsable hermano mayor debía ir a cuidarlo_.

-Repito. Jódete.

- _¡Vamos!, ¡no seas así!, puedo presentarte a unas modelos que conocí el otro día_.

-No me interesa.

- _¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano? ¡Él nunca me dice que no cuando se trata de chicas!_

-Ahora tengo novia, así que puedes ir buscándote una forma mejor de intentar convencerme.

- _¿Novia?_ -comenzó a burlarse- _de seguro llevas como tres días con ella solamente, no te preocupes ya te cansarás de ella._

-Para tu información, la conozco desde hace cuatro meses y medio y llevamos dos semanas saliendo.

- _De acuerdo… si antes quería raptarte para escapar de mamá ahora quiero hacerlo para conocerla._

-Pues te quedarás con las ganas porque no dejaré que te acerques a ella.

- _¿Acaso piensas que te la voy a robar?_

-No, es por tu bien. Ella es capaz de romperte la nariz si la haces enojar.

- _Creo que tus gustos han cambiado, hermanito_.

-En fin, suerte con mamá, a ver a quien convences de ir a cuidarle en la cabaña.

-¿Qué cabaña?

Me di vuelta y Liz estaba mirándome con un brillo insano en los ojos.

Mierda.

- _¿Es Liz?_ -preguntó Wes, entusiasmado- _¡déjame hablar con ella!_

-¡Ni loco!

-¡Dame eso!-exclamó Liz, quitándome el celular-Hola Wes, ¿cómo estás?, yo bien, gracias… ¿y qué sucede?

Unos cuantos "ajás" por allá, otros "mm" por acá y la sonrisa que surgió en su rostro me asustó.

-¡Pues claro que vamos!, iré a decirle a los demás.

-¡Hey!-exclamé e intenté recuperar mi teléfono, pero salió corriendo.

-¡Chicos!-los llamó y supe que estaba perdido cuando toda la atención se centró en Liz- ¿se acuerdan de la fabulosa cabaña de los Evans?-todos menos Maka (obviamente) asintieron-pues Wes acaba de invitarnos para ir durante el fin de semana, ¿quién se apunta?

Les faltó tiempo para aceptar a gritos, mientras Maka los miraba confundida.

-¿Quién es Wes?-preguntó.

-El hermano mayor de Soul-respondió Liz, sorprendiéndola y luego la tomó de las manos- ¿Y sabes? tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. Él y Soul siempre han sido muy unidos y está muy feliz por él ahora que ha encontrado a una chica tan especial como tú.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Maka con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Es mentira!-exclamé.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece el plan?-le preguntó Liz, ignorándome.

-Si es tan importante quisiera conocerlo-respondió Maka.

-¡Está decidido entonces!

Caí de rodillas, completamente derrotado ante la mirada curiosa de mi novia y los festejos de mis amigos. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Adiós paz y tranquilidad, adiós al respeto que mis amigos empezaban a demostrarme y adiós a mi tiempo con Maka en el que soy el tipo menos cool del mundo pero el más feliz. Ahora iba a tener incesantemente encima a esa especie de Doppelgänger ***** que es Wes Evans y de seguro algo iba a hacer para causar todo tipo de problemas.

 _Y no, al final no me equivoqué_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones y datos**

\- _Bitches Brew_ de Miles Davis es el disco de jazz que Soul le muestra a Maka en el capítulo 74 del manga cuando están en el libro de Eibon.

\- un Doppelgänger es un ser fantasmagórico que imita a una persona viva. Muchas veces se usa esa palabra para hablar de un doble con una personalidad negativa de alguien como lo es "el gemelo malvado". También se dice que es un augurio de muerte y mala suerte así que claramente para Soul, Wes es una maldición con patas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!, tanto tiempo sin vernos**

 **No tengo una buena excusa, es solo que me ha costado seguir por falta de ideas y he tenido más inspiración para dibujar que para escribir, por eso tanto este capítulo como el que sigue en "** _ **Aquí estaré**_ **" estuvieron a la mitad durante casi todo el mes, pero ya me estoy recuperando de a poco y al menos este lo terminé en un ataque febril de inspiración que me dio en la madrugada después de ayudar a mi querida amiga leslietendo con su fanfic xD**

 **¡Ojalá les haya gustado!**

 **Espero que nos veamos pronto y feliz Halloween ;)**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Yo solo soy una fan que se divierte escribiendo historias sobre ellos.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Afortunadamente, dos cosas retrasaron la excursión a la cabaña de la familia Evans.

Número uno, la fiesta que mi madre iba a celebrar se canceló por una lluvia torrencial que no paró durante días y no le permitió usar el jardín (el cual por lo visto era indispensable) así que ya no era necesario que Wes nos acompañara.

Número dos, Maka se encargó de recordarnos cordialmente que estábamos a mitad de Diciembre, lo cual significaba una cosa...

Exámenes parciales.

También el receso de invierno, pero los exámenes apremiaban porque entre una y otra cosa no había estudiado nada.

Al menos me daba la excusa perfecta para retirar mi supuesta petición de usar la maldita cabaña, así que si mi madre reorganizaba la fiesta a Wes no le quedaría otra que asistir de todas formas y no podría obligarme para ayudarlo a escaparse.

Aun así, la excursión era inevitable, ya que por más que luché, no pude sacarles la idea de la cabeza a mis amigos, así que estaba en mi destino ver a mi hermano y ser presa de su "amor filial" (o sea, de sus ganas de joder)

-Y así es como se resuelve este problema.

-¡Oh!, ahora lo entiendo.

Levanté mi rostro, Maka estaba mirándome de forma extraña.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo simplemente, sonaba desconcertada-no puedo creer que llegaría el día en que tú pudieras explicarme algo relacionado con los estudios.

Yo me removí en mi sitio, algo incómodo.

-Para tu información, antes de que llegaras yo era el mejor de la clase en matemáticas-dije con una extraña mezcla de bochorno y odio ante la mirada brillante y asombrada de mi novia.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-dijo sonriendo, y seguía demostrando esa sorpresa que cualquiera tendría si viera un unicornio en una granja.

-Deja de mirarme como si fuese un fenómeno-le dije, fulminándola con la mirada-o si no, no tocaré nada hoy.

Eso la sobresaltó y de inmediato bajó la mirada a su cuaderno, tratando de concentrarse en el siguiente ejercicio mientras yo sonreía de forma triunfal.

Cuando hablaba de "tocar", no me refería a nada pervertido (ya me gustaría a mí) si no que a tocar la guitarra. Desde que se enteró de mi posible talento como músico, Maka demostró un excesivo interés por escucharme y me molestó insistentemente hasta que me convenció, o quizás me pilló volando bajo porque cuando me lo preguntó se acercó mucho a mi usando una falda muy corta… ¡pero ese no es el punto!, la cosa es que cuando accedí quedó extrañamente fascinada y desde entonces entre mis deberes está el tocar la guitarra.

Lo malo es que lo exige mucho. Lo bueno es que me sirve de amenaza para extorsionarla cuando soy yo el que quiere algo.

Bueno, tampoco es que lo consiga todo, porque aunque me ha preparado todas las hamburguesas y las tartas que he pedido, aun no me ha dejado intercambiar mi tele por la suya.

Seguimos estudiando durante un rato hasta que el celular de Maka empezó a sonar. Cuando lo tomó para contestar noté que puso una expresión de desconcierto muy rara.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté.

-Es mi papá-respondió y eso también me extrañó-¿qué demonios querrá ahora?-luego contestó la llamada-¿Hola? ¿Papá?...no, solo estaba estudiando, ¿pasó algo?

Se levantó e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarme que se iba a la cocina, yo asentí.

Mientras caminaba siguió hablando.

-¿Eh?... ¿en serio? Pues… me alegro, supongo-seguía sonando desconcertada-no, está bien, lo entiendo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina lo único que pude escuchar fueron murmullos, así que volví a tratar de resolver ese ejercicio que nos estaba dando problemas.

-¿¡Que hiciste QUÉ!?

Eso me hizo saltar y miré asustado a la puerta abierta de la cocina.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable!, siempre haces estupideces… ¡pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya!

Durante el tiempo en que he conocido a Maka la he visto furiosa muchas veces, incluso al grado de golpear a alguien, pero jamás la había escuchado gritar de esa manera. Algo realmente grave estaba pasando.

-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que aceptaría irme contigo después de todo lo que acabas de decir?

Ok, esto empezaba a ponerse alarmante.

-No, no quiero verte y no vuelvas a llamarme-su voz sonaba dolida y con mucho resentimiento, supuse que colgó pues todo se quedó en silencio.

Y luego empecé a sentir unos sollozos.

Me levanté rápidamente y cuando llegué a la cocina la vi llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Maka…-le dije mientras la tomaba delicadamente de las muñecas para verle la cara-¿Qué sucedió?

Me dirigió una mirada llorosa y luego ocultó su rostro en mi pecho y se aferró a mí como la noche de la tormenta. No dudé en abrazarla con fuerza.

Nos quedamos así un rato mientras yo moría de preocupación por no saber qué le pasaba.

-Mi padre acaba de casarse-dijo finalmente, con una voz ahogada.

Abrí muchísimo los ojos, completamente atónito.

-Espera…-dije, separándome un poco de ella para mirarla-¿Qué?

-Dijo que se casó ayer con una chica que conoció cuando fue a dar esa conferencia en Las Vegas-dijo entre sollozos.

-Pero si eso fue hace menos de un mes-dije y Maka me quedó mirando mientras seguían saliéndole lágrimas de los ojos-espera, eso quiere decir que cuando tu madre tuvo el accidente y tú estabas sola en el hospital, ¿él andaba de fiesta por Las Vegas con una desconocida?

Maka asintió y empecé a enfurecerme.

-Y ni siquiera se dio la molestia de contarte sobre su novia o presentártela, ni tampoco de preguntarte qué opinabas al respecto, solo se limitó a avisarte cuando ya estaba todo hecho.

-Es un idiota, nunca piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas-dijo ella, aunque parecía que le costaba hablar por el llanto- y me invitó de viaje a Hawaii con su es…esposa para las fiestas-se secó los ojos con la manga de su suéter-yo quería ir a Nueva York para verlo porque quería mejorar un poco nuestra relación pero… no, no puedo, no ahora al menos.

-Es comprensible-dije mientras volvía a estrecharla y le acariciaba el cabello- ¿Entonces irás donde tu madre?

-No puedo-dijo negando con la cabeza-no sé dónde está ahora.

-¿Pero cómo…?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Tuvo que viajar por su trabajo, pero no me dijo a dónde iba-explicó.

Sus padres son increíbles, en el mal sentido de la palabra.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-Tendré que quedarme aquí-suspiró, mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, no voy a dejar que pases la navidad sola-reclamé y ella me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Obviamente voy a quedarme contigo, tonta-dije, pellizcándole la mejilla.

-Pero tú ibas a visitar a tu familia ¿cierto?-estaba tan sorprendida que había parado de llorar.

-Sí, pero da igual. La última vez que fui, Wes y yo nos quedamos solos porque mis queridos padres nos ignoraron por completo y se fueron de vacaciones a Bali-dije sin darle importancia, aunque Maka me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y articuló la palabra " _Bali_ " con sus labios-no creo que se den cuenta si no voy este año.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó escandalizándose-al menos mi padre se da el trabajo de echarme a perder las fiestas.

Solté una carcajada y le revolví el cabello enérgicamente.

-Nuestras familias son un asco-declaré con una sonrisa.

-Si, por eso nos necesitamos el uno al otro, ¿no?-apoyó sus manos en sus caderas-los dos contra el mundo.

-Tienes razón, yo soy el cerebro y tú la fuerza bruta-dije y me dio un golpe en el codo-¡hey!

-¿No se supone que debería ser al revés?-se enojó-yo debería ser la inteligente y tú el bruto.

-Sería muy irónico, pues el que es el "bruto" se toma el tiempo de pensar antes de meterse en problemas mientras que la "inteligente" se lanza a atacar de inmediato-le dije muy serio y cuando bufó exasperada volví a reír-¡y sabes que tengo razón!

-Cállate, idiota-dijo, aún enfadada.

-Bueno, al menos dejaste de llorar-ella se pasó la mano por los ojos, ya secos y me miró de esa forma inocente que siempre me pone nervioso y para rematarme me dio una de sus sonrisas dulces.

-Gracias por animarme siempre que me pongo a lloriquear-dijo, avergonzándose un poco.

-No es nada, ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti-dije abrazándola-y… ¿Qué tal si vamos a planear el menú para la cena de navidad?

Se rio un poco, negando con la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio, Soul Evans.

Y volví a darle una de mis sonrisas torcidas.

-Pues claro que no, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

* * *

Luego de estudiar, nos trasladamos a mi casa, ya que aunque Maka se sentía mejor, aún estaba decaída y preferí no dejarla sola, así que la invité a quedarse esa noche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-me preguntó cuando vio que no le prestaba atención al fascinante documental de la fauna marina australiana que había elegido.

Le mostré el catálogo de colores que estaba ojeando.

-Las paredes del pasillo están hechas un desastre y pensaba que ya era hora de pintarlas de nuevo-contesté y volví a mirar el catálogo.

-Me gusta ese-dijo ella, señalando una muestra de un color rojo oscuro.

-Está cool, pero preferiría algo como esto-dije yo, mostrándole un verde olivo.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el verde?, ni siquiera tienes una camiseta de ese color.

-Voy a colgar unos posters y creo que con ese color destacarían más en la pared-expliqué.

-Es más bonito el rojo-declaró con ferocidad.

-El verde es más sofisticado-repuse con altanería, haciéndola reír.

-¿Qué tal si pintas una pared roja y la otra verde?

-Sería muy navideño.

-¡Pero ya casi es navidad!

-Eso es solo por un día.

-Pero si lo hicieras sería navidad todo el año.

¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto con Maka?

-¿Puedo ver los posters?-preguntó ella y yo señalé un rincón, donde ya se encontraban enmarcados.

Los examinó durante un rato y luego dio su veredicto con mucha seriedad.

-Tienes razón, quedaría mejor el color verde.

-Qué bueno que estamos de acuerdo-dije con sarcasmo, luego me levanté y dejé el catálogo en el sillón-bueno, ahora que solucionamos esto, voy a darme una ducha.

-¿Qué quieres que prepare por mientras?-preguntó.

-No es necesario que te encierres en la cocina, podemos pedir algo-le dije. Por supuesto que me encanta su comida, pero prefería que estuviese tranquila por el momento.

-Soul, estás gastando demasiado en pedidos a domicilio-me regañó, aunque parecía preocupada-ahorraríamos más si yo cocinara.

-Tengo dinero suficiente y no es como si me la pasara despilfarrándolo.

-Bueno, es cierto-aceptó ella y claro que era verdad. Recibía una generosa mensualidad de parte de mis padres con la que pagaba el alquiler y las cuentas, y aparte de eso, mis gastos se reducían a mi moto (combustible y mantenimiento) y a algún disco que quisiera añadir a mi colección. Aunque ahora a la lista se le había sumado la comida y no me refería a la pizza que siempre pedimos, si no que a alguna que se pueda cocinar casa. Ya era normal ir juntos al supermercado para hacer compras generales y Maka no me permitía meter fideos instantáneos en el carro.

-Además así puedes terminar de ver el documental-agregué y su expresión confundida me hizo sonreír, ya que sabía que no podía negarse a eso-vuelvo al rato.

La ducha es mi momento de relajo máximo, cuando puedo desconectar mi mente por completo (algo que según mi cariñosa novia, no me es muy difícil) así que me quedé quieto durante un rato disfrutando como el agua tibia recorría mi cuerpo y luego busqué mi shampoo para lavarme el cabello.

Cuando finalmente lo encontré, me percaté que justo al lado había un envase desconocido y lo tomé para investigar qué era. Por supuesto que era otro shampoo, pero no recordaba haberlo comprado y no conocía la marca.

Entonces abrí la tapa y un fragante olor a menta llenó la ducha.

Ese aroma me era familiar. Demasiado familiar.

¿Por qué demonios estaba el shampoo de Maka en mi baño?

Bueno, ya le preguntaría después.

Una vez listo y vestido (porque si salía usando solo una toalla Maka me golpearía llamándome pervertido…por tercera vez) Pasé por la sala y vi que ella se hallaba leyendo completamente enfrascada en su libro, así que seguí mi camino hasta la cocina a revisar los imanes de restaurantes que tenía en el refrigerador para ver qué íbamos a cenar.

Luego de decidirme por comida china y hacer la llamada correspondiente, fui a sacar una taza para prepararme un café, pero me quedé viendo, extrañado, la repisa del mueble de cocina donde las guardaba, ya que justo en medio había una que resaltaba demasiado entre las pocas tazas unicolores que tenía, pues era rosa y tenía unos conejitos blancos dibujados.

-Esto le ha quitado mil puntos a mi masculinidad-dije, para luego tomar una de color blanco.

Pero cuando abrí la repisa de al lado donde estaba mi infaltable tarro de café quedé confundido por completo.

¿Qué hacían ahí esos paquetes de galletas?, yo nunca compro esas cosas, pues las de Maka son mucho mejores. Más bien es ella la que las come cuando…

De pronto me llegó un golpe de entendimiento y fui hasta a la sala con rapidez.

Maka seguía con su libro y al lado tenía un plato con galletas.

 _Las que come cuando lee…_

-Maka-la llamé en voz alta y cuando me dirigió la mirada, levanté el paquete de galletas-¿qué es esto?

-Lo dice en el envase-dijo ella, mirándome como si fuese idiota-¿acaso olvidaste cómo leer por tanto estudiar matemáticas?

-Claro que sé lo que son. Lo que quiero saber es por qué están en mi despensa si yo nunca como estas cosas.

-Oh…-dijo ella y frunció un poco el ceño, como si intentara recordar algo-creo que las compré la última vez que fuimos al supermercado.

-Pero si eso fue el fin de semana pasado, ¿no deberían estar ya en tu cocina?-dije.

-Si hay en mi cocina, pero dejé unas acá porque me quedé todo el fin de semana, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿Por eso también está tu shampoo en mi baño?

-Bueno, sí. Estuve de acuerdo contigo con que era más práctico dejar uno aquí debido al tiempo que pasaba en tu casa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunté. No estaba entendiendo nada.

-También tengo el tuyo en mi baño, y tu gel para el cabello-respondió, luego fue ella la extrañada-¿cuándo los dejaste? No recuerdo haberte visto.

-La semana ante pasada, cuando se estropeó mi ducha y me quedé en tu departamento por unos días-le dije-y como me hospedaste de nuevo al lunes siguiente, decidí comprar unos nuevos para mi humilde hogar y dejé los otros por si volvía a suceder.

-¿Fue cuando los chicos vinieron a jugar y se apoderaron de mi televisión?

-Eh, sí.

-Eso explica las cervezas en mi refrigerador-dijo con la voz grave de un detective que analiza las pistas.

-Diablos, había olvidado las cervezas-dije, golpeándome la frente.

-Supongo que querrás que te las devuelva-dijo ella.

-¿Podría dejarlas en tu cocina?, es que compré más y no creo que quepan en mi refrigerador.

Ella asintió y nos quedamos mirando, aún sin entender del todo aquella cadena de objetos intercambiados.

-Oye, Maka…-dije, un poco dudoso.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estamos viviendo juntos?

Abrió mucho los ojos, luego arrugó un poco el rostro, mirando las galletas.

-Eso parece-respondió.

Sentí un poco de horror y unas ganas de reír inmensas.

-¿Cómo es posible que vivamos juntos en dos departamentos?-pregunté.

-De seguro Kid diría que es porque somos idiotas-respondió ella.

Miré hacia la cocina, cruzado de brazos.

-Eso significa que si derribáramos el muro de la cocina estaríamos oficialmente teniendo nuestra casa.

-Sería un departamento fantástico-declaró sonriendo.

Me reí un poco.

-Voy a preguntarle a la casera si podemos hacerlo.

-¿Estás loco? Es imposible. Sería mejor que uno de nosotros se mudara.

Eso era algo más sensato.

-Entonces deberíamos quedarnos en el mío-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos mirando.

-¿Por qué en el tuyo?-pregunté-el mío es más grande.

-Porque aunque sea más pequeño tengo pocas cosas, me sobra espacio y está más ordenado-dijo ella- Y mi habitación es más grande que la tuya, así que tu cama cabría perfectamente y podríamos caminar alrededor de ella para variar, cosa que es imposible aquí.

-Si hablamos de espacio, entonces tengo que recordarte que te la pasas apoderándote de mi cocina, que es más amplia y podrías poner todos esos aparatos raros que no entran en tus cajones. Además tú siempre dices que mi horno es mejor.

-Mi ducha nunca se ha echado a perder.

-Llevas menos de un año usándola ¿y has visto la ampolleta del techo?, ese cableado parece peligroso para un sitio tan húmedo-repuse y ella abrió la boca para contestarme, pero la interrumpí- y mi cuarto es más cómodo para dormir porque es más oscuro.

-Pues ponemos unas cortinas en el mío y ya está.

-Basta, vayamos a derrumbar el muro-dije, dándole la espalda para dirigirme a la cocina.

Maka se levantó rápidamente y me sujetó del brazo antes de que intentara hacer mi cometido, cosa imposible, ya que ninguna de mis cucharas igualaba en peso a un mazo.

-Déjate de tonterías-dijo, haciendo que me diera vuelta para mirarla-dejémoslo así y si en unos meses continuamos de esta forma, quizás podríamos mudarnos a un departamento que se acomode a los dos.

Le sonreí de la forma que siempre la hace sonrojar y la observé detenidamente. Ella me sostuvo la mirada, como preparándose.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una vida juntos, Albarn?-pregunté seductoramente.

Logré hacer que se sonrojara, pero contraatacó de inmediato.

-Ahora me estás entendiendo, Evans-respondió con una voz traviesa y me guiñó el ojo de forma pícara que me hizo temblar de anticipación.

Esta chica será mi muerte.

* * *

Estuve recorriendo las calles del centro, examinando cada escaparate de las tiendas en detalle pero mientras más miraba, más me confundía.

Ya estaba completamente decidido que Maka y yo pasaríamos la navidad juntos, aunque en realidad no teníamos ningún plan en concreto para ese día y eso me preocupaba un poco. Quería que fuese especial y le ayudara a olvidarse de los malos ratos que había pasado durante los últimos meses, pero no se me ocurría nada divertido.

-¿Soul?-escuché una voz femenina a mis espaldas y sentí un escalofrío ante las posibilidades de quien pudiese estar llamándome.

Y estas podían ser…

Número uno, _Maka_ , quien me interrogaría para saber por qué me adentré en territorio desconocido (y del cual he declarado muchas veces que no pondría nunca un pie ahí).

Número dos, _Liz…_ y no es necesario añadir nada más a su nombre.

Pero cuando me di vuelta, suspiré de alivio.

Tsubaki y Patty se encontraban frente a mí, sujetando varias bolsas de papel y me miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Es raro verte por aquí-dijo Tsubaki, sonriendo.

-Es algo complicado-respondí, revolviéndome el cabello.

-Claro que no, estabas eligiendo un regalo para Maka, ¿cierto?-me interrogó Patty.

De seguro puse una cara rara, porque las dos empezaron a reír.

-Jamás pensé que vería a Soul enamorado-sentenció Patty-que divertido.

-Sí, sí, muy gracioso-gruñí.

-Yo tampoco, pero me alegra porque te ves muy contento-dijo Tsubaki, luego su expresión cambió un poco-aunque ahora pareces algo preocupado, ¿sucedió algo?

-Muchísimas cosas y no muy buenas, no para Maka al menos-respondí- por suerte las cosas han ido mejorando y ella está más animada, lo cual me alivia y me da la oportunidad para preocuparme por cosas pequeñas como por ejemplo, que no sé qué darle a mi novia ahora que pasaremos nuestra primera navidad juntos

-¿Navidad?, creí que visitarían a sus familias-dijo Tsubaki con extrañeza.

-Ese era el plan hasta que al estúpido padre de Maka se le ocurrió entrar en acción.

Ellas me miraron algo preocupadas y ante su insistencia por una respuesta rápida, les conté lo sucedido. Las dos se quedaron horrorizadas.

-Eso es terrible, ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así?...pobre Maka-se lamentó Patty.

-Por lo que Maka me había contado sobre él pensaba que quizás era un poco tonto, pero un buen padre-comentó Tsubaki.

-No sé qué tan bueno puede llegar a ser un tipo así, pero es bastante mejor que su madre porque, por dios ¡no ha llamado a Maka en semanas y ella ni siquiera sabe dónde se encuentra!-volví a enojarme-realmente creí que después del accidente cambiaría.

-Es una suerte que Maka se haya mudado a Death City, ¿te imaginas por lo que estaría pasando si siguiera en Nueva York?

-También había pensado en eso y me alegra poder estar ahí para apoyarla-respondí.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-preguntó Tsubaki y yo la miré un poco confundido-también quisiera ayudarla.

-Ni siquiera yo sé muy bien qué hacer, hasta ahora solo hemos hablado de cenar algo, pero no me parece suficiente-dije y nos quedamos pensativos hasta que la voz de Patty interrumpió nuestra batalla mental.

-¡Se me ocurrió algo!, aunque quizás no te guste mucho-dijo ella alegremente.

-Créeme, estoy lo suficientemente desesperado como para escuchar tus ideas ridículas.

Patty hizo un puchero, pero la mirada que Tsubaki le dirigió hizo que siguiera hablando.

-Mientras más acompañada esté Maka, mejor, ¿cierto?-dijo y yo asentí sin entender a dónde iba-entonces, ¿por qué hacemos algo divertido y nos vamos todos a tu cabaña para pasar la navidad ahí?

-¿La cabaña…?

-Íbamos a ir de todos modos, ¿no?-dijo Patty.

-Estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas para que eso no sucediera-repuse gruñendo.

-Somos tus amigos, ¿por qué no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros?-se ofendió ella.

-No es eso-dije, mirándola fijamente-lo que no me gusta del asunto es que mis padres no me prestarían las llaves de la cabaña si fuéramos nosotros solos, tendríamos que ser obligatoriamente vigilados por…

- _Wes_ …-gruñó Patty, casi quedándose sin aliento.

A diferencia de Liz, Patty no sentía un gran aprecio por mi hermano. No conozco muy bien las razones, pero creo que se limitan a que cuando se conocieron, él se rió de sus jirafas y Liz no la defendió.

-Pero conocer un lugar nuevo puede ser una buena distracción y creo que Maka aceptará-dijo Tsubaki, tratando de despejar las nubes que se cernían sobre nosotros-además así podrás pasar las fiestas con alguien de tu familia.

Bueno, ciertamente si hablamos sobre eso, Wes es el único al que podría considerar como familiar mío. El resto no se molestó mucho en estudiar su papel.

-Voy a comentárselo cuando vuelva a casa-dije, para luego volver a mirar los escaparates-ahora tengo otro pequeño problema…

-El regalo, ¿no?-dijo Tsubaki, cruzándose de brazos-ya sabes que le encantan los libros.

-Pero sus libreros están llenos… ¿y si le compro uno y resulta que ya lo tiene?

-Tienes razón-aceptó ella y volvió a angustiarse-¿qué podría ser entonces?

-Maka siempre se queda mirando la tienda de la esquina cuando salimos de compras-dijo Patty señalando una pequeña vitrina que pasaba casi inadvertida entre las demás-aunque nunca ha entrado ni comprado nada ahí.

-Echemos un vistazo-dijo Tsubaki y luego me sonrió-te ayudaremos a elegir algo.

Patty empezó a soltar pequeños gritos de alegría, demostrando su apoyo y yo sonreí, agradeciendo de nuevo el tener a estos locos por amigos.

* * *

-¿Qué están esperando?, apúrense-les dije a mis amigos cuando sacamos las maletas del auto y en vez de dirigirse a la puerta, se quedaron mirando todo el lugar, pasmados y con cara de tontos-hace demasiado frío para quedarnos afuera mucho rato.

-Soul…-dijo Maka agarrando la manga de mi chaqueta-dijiste que veníamos a una cabaña.

-Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?-pregunté sin entender su preocupación.

-¡Esto no es una cabaña, es una mansión!

Todos asintieron y yo me crucé de brazos, tomando una pose casual.

-Lo había olvidado-dije y todos me miraron fijamente-mis padres siempre le han llamado "cabaña" porque para ellos es una casa pequeña y nosotros nos acostumbramos a eso también.

-Malditos ricos, ¿cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Black.

-Bueno, a ellos les gustan las casas lo suficientemente grandes como para alojar a un asesino serial durante semanas sin darse cuenta-expliqué-creo que si vieran mi departamento se ahogarían.

-Ya entremos, está empezado a nevar-dijo Tsubaki y a ella si le hicieron caso, no al anfitrión.

Una vez entramos y dejamos nuestros abrigos y maletas en el recibidor, todos se dedicaron a examinar el interior de la casa, volviendo a sus expresiones de asombro.

-Es realmente bonito, solo había visto algo así en revistas de decoración-comentó Patty.

-Creí que todos conocían este lugar-dijo Maka, aún sorprendida-ninguno de ustedes pestañeó siquiera cuando Soul nos dijo que íbamos a Aspen y tampoco cuando nos llevó hasta el avión privado.

-Teníamos que disimular-explicó Liz-no podíamos quedar como idiotas por algo así, sería vergonzoso.

-Sin embargo casi se desmayaron por solo ver una casa-dije.

-¿Qué demonios entiendes tú por casa?

Me encogí de hombros y de repente se escuchó un horroroso y agudo ladrido capaz de destrozar los tímpanos de cualquiera y que me hizo revivir aquellas pesadillas de las cual escapé hace cuatro años.

De pronto, una bola rojiza salió disparada desde el pasillo y de un solo salto me golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que perdiera el aire y casi cayera de rodillas.

Todos bajaron la mirada al minúsculo monstruo peludo que había intentado asesinarme.

-Perro endemoniado, te juro que te romperé el cuello-gruñí, tratando de recordar como respirar, mientras él movía la cola, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡No trates así a tu sobrino, Soul!

Todos nos dimos vuelta y entonces vimos entrar al autor intelectual de todo este circo. Mi hermano y aspirante a emperador del mal, Wes Evans.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?-saludó con esa gracia de la nobleza que mi madre siempre ha tratado de inculcarnos y que por lo general mi hermano usa para burlarse de ella. Por mi parte jamás he podido adquirir esa maldición, gracias a dios.

-¿Qué hace ese engendro aquí?-pregunté.

-Oni te echaba muchísimo de menos y quería verte-respondió con un aura feliz que desapareció rápidamente-pero no le llames así, herirás sus sentimientos.

-El único sentimiento que tiene esa cosa es asesino-apunté al perro, quien parecía muy inocente con la lengua al lado, pero tenía un brillo criminal en sus ojos-saltó hacia mí como una bala de cañón para sacarme todo el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe.

-Mentira, él nunca haría eso-declaró Wes, completamente ofendido mientras mis amigos se miraban entre sí hasta que Liz levantó la mano pidiendo la palabra.

-En realidad…eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió-dijo ella.

-¿En serio?-se asombró él y luego le dirigió una mirada severa a Oni-¡perro malo!, ¡estás castigado sin postre!

-¿Por qué le creíste a Liz y no a mí?-pregunté.

-Porque es Liz… ¿necesito alguna otra razón?

-Déjame pensar…-dije, como si estuviera reflexionando, luego fruncí el ceño-¿quizás porque yo soy tu hermano?

-La familia no siempre lo es todo-dijo él, como si estuviese dándome una íntegra lección moral.

-¡Dijiste que era tu hermano favorito!

-No seas ridículo, Soul. Eres mi único hermano.

Estaba a punto de ahorcarlo pero Kid y Liz se interpusieron, previniendo la catástrofe.

-Esto... quizás sea mejor desempacar-dijo Tsubaki con la voz que usa para calmarnos cuando empezamos a pelear-¿dónde están las habitaciones, Wes?

-Oh, sí-volvió a su modo de felicidad irritante-suban por la escalera que está al fondo del pasillo. Tenemos bastantes cuartos así que pueden usar el que quieran.

Luego se dio vuelta para volver a mirarnos mientras tomábamos nuestras maletas.

-Excepto usted, jovencita-dijo con voz autoritaria, señalando a Maka.

-¿Qué…?-dijo ella, confundida.

-Maka Albarn, ¿cierto?-preguntó y ella asintió sin comprender qué es lo que quería. Yo compartía su duda-vamos a la sala, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Maka me miró y yo solo le hice un gesto de exasperación como diciendo " _síguele la corriente o no te va a dejar en paz_ ", y al final seguimos a mi hermano hasta la habitación contigua.

Cuando íbamos entrando, Wes se detuvo de repente haciendo que casi chocáramos contra él, luego se agachó para mirar a Maka de cerca. Eso la puso nerviosa y a mí en guardia por si él hacía alguna estupidez o ella le daba un puñetazo.

-Es muy, muy bonita y tiene unos ojos preciosos-dijo mientras la inspeccionaba y eso nos descolocó a ambos-pero es demasiado pequeña Soul, y ya sabes lo que dicen de las chicas bajitas.

Abrí la boca para reclamar, pero Maka fue más rápida.

-¿Por qué todos piensan que por ser más pequeña debería ser alguna especie de demonio rabioso?, soy bastante más amable de lo que crees-dijo con tranquilidad, haciendo que Wes fijara completamente su atención en ella y luego me señaló-es mi amigo, el alto de allá, el que es más parecido a satán.

Wes quedó con la boca abierta y yo estallé en risas sin poder evitarlo.

Definitivamente esta es la manera en la que quería presentar mi novia a mi familia.

-Una chica con carácter-logró decir cuando se recuperó de la impresión y luego sonrió de forma burlona-siéntate Maka, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Le señaló uno de los sillones y ella fue a sentarse sin reclamar. Él se ubicó frente a ella y yo me quedé en medio, algo inquieto por lo que el lunático de mi hermano pudiese decir.

Durante un momento se generó un silencio algo tenso, en el cual Maka y Wes se miraban fijamente, como si pelearan de forma telepática y eso me hacía perder la paciencia.

-Entonces, Maka…-empezó a decir Wes, completamente serio-¿qué intenciones tienes con mi niño?

¿¡AH!?

-Que tu ni-¿QUÉ?-exclamé girando la cabeza bruscamente.

-Completamente honorables-respondió Maka, sin inmutarse ni un poco ante semejante pregunta y yo la miré sin poder creer que siguiera naturalmente la locura de mi hermano.

-No es que quiera convertirme en tu peor enemigo ni nada de eso-aclaró Wes-Soul ha tenido muchas novias antes con las que no tuvo nada serio, a varias ni siquiera alcancé a conocerlas-contó mientras Maka le escuchaba atentamente y yo me preguntaba a qué demonios quería llegar- pero a diferencia de ellas tú pareces ser importante para él y no quisiera confiarle a mi hermano a cualquier persona.

-Es entendible-dijo Maka.

-¿Qué parte de esto es entendible?, ¿no se supone que debería ser yo el que tenga este tipo de charla con tu padre?-reclamé.

Ninguno me hizo caso, por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿qué te hace tan especial?-preguntó Wes, cruzándose de brazos-¿serías capaz de dejarlo ante cualquier problema que pudiesen tener?

-No sé si soy especial, eso es algo que solo Soul podría responder-dijo Maka mientras se incorporaba y tomaba una postura firme-Pero no. Yo nunca lo dejaría.

Eso nos sorprendió a ambos.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-volvió a preguntar mi hermano.

-Porque para mí él también es importante y especial-respondió ella-yo soy muy diferente a él, nunca salí con nadie ni quise hacerlo ya que por experiencia propia llegué a la conclusión de que los hombres eran de lo peor y era mejor estar sola a darle el derecho a alguno para herirme-luego su tono de voz se suavizó-pero Soul logró hacer que confiara en él. No sé cómo lo hizo pues parecía ser justamente el tipo de chico al cual yo no quería acercarme y puedo jurar que hizo todo lo posible para destrozarme los nervios.

Empecé a sentirme como cuando escuché a Liz interrogando a Maka en la biblioteca. Esto era algo importante, pues Maka estaba haciendo algo inusual en ella, hablar profundamente de las cosas que sentía.

Solo había compartido dos momentos así con ella, por lo cual supe que realmente quería que Wes la aceptara.

 _Estúpida_ , eso no es necesario. Mi hermano no es tan ciego como para no ver lo valiosa que eres.

-Eso suena divertido-dijo Wes, sonriendo levemente-entonces, ¿podrías decirme qué te gusta de Soul?

Maka abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró inmediatamente y luego empezó a meditar, cruzándose de brazos.

Parecía inexplicablemente confundida.

-¿Qué será?-preguntó.

Volví a quedar atónito.

-¡Maka!, ¿¡Es en serio!?-le reproché con ganas de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla con fuerza- ¿¡qué acaso nunca lo habías pensado!?

-Es que fue tan natural…-se defendió, cayendo presa del pánico al verme tan furioso-¡solo empezaste a gustarme y no tenía por qué analizarlo!

-Eso es lo más extrañamente dulce que he escuchado en mi vida-comentó Wes.

-¡Pero aunque no me creas si sé por qué me gustas!-me dijo, aún agitada y sostuvimos una feroz guerra de miradas que fue interrumpida por Wes.

-Eso significa que sí puedes contestar mi pregunta-dijo y Maka volvió a mirarlo.

-Sí, bueno…-dijo ella, tranquilizándose un poco-Soul es sarcástico, perezoso, tiene una rara idea sobre lo que es ser cool, no sabe cómo tratar con el resto y a veces creo que solo sabe hablar a gruñidos.

-Se supone que deberías decir algo bueno sobre mí-le dije enojándome aún más, mientras Maka trataba de ignorarme de nuevo, con poco éxito.

-Sí, puede ser increíblemente irritante a veces-suspiró mi hermano y yo le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-Pero es interesante-dijo Maka con rapidez-porque tiene facetas completamente inesperadas.

-¿En serio?-Wes empezó a sonreír de a poco, como adivinando lo que ella iba a decir-¿cómo cuáles?

-Es cierto que es gruñón y poco sociable, pero se preocupa por los demás y hace lo posible para ayudarlos cuando lo necesitan-contestó y aunque intenté decir algo me hizo callar rápidamente cuando siguió hablando-es fácil creer que es un amargado por lo mucho que se queja, pero en realidad es muy gracioso, le gusta hacerme reír y animarme-empecé a sentir como empezaba arderme la cara y aumentaban mis nervios, pero por suerte Wes estaba concentrado en Maka-a primera vista parece un idiota pero es sumamente inteligente aunque no quiera demostrarlo, también es leal, sincero y …

Wes hizo un gesto enérgico con la mano y Maka se calló. Noté que apretaba los puños contra su regazo.

-Lo he entendido-declaró sonriendo-conoces a Soul verdaderamente, has llegado a él.

Maka se sonrojó como usualmente hace y yo le di un golpe en la nuca a mi hermano.

-¡Siempre tienes que andar montando un espectáculo para todo!-exclamé y Wes me miró con expresión afligida.

-Era completamente necesario, no quería que terminaras enganchado con alguna tonta como las chicas con las que salías antes-se quejó-debía asegurarme que tu futura esposa fuera buena para ti y mis sobrinos.

-¿Esposa…?-balbuceó Maka, aún más sonrojada.

-¡Apenas empezamos a salir!-reclamé, también avergonzado.

-Pues yo ya tendría listo el anillo por una chica como Maka-dijo Wes y luego se dirigió a ella con mucho interés mientras yo gruñía entre dientes-¿no tendrás alguna hermana o prima que me presentes?

-Solo chicos, pero puedo darte sus números, algunos siguen solteros-respondió ella.

-Por ahora paso, pero te avisaré si me interesa-dijo alegremente y luego le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola reír.

Escuchamos unos golpes a nuestras espaldas y al darnos vuelta vimos a Liz y Kid asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Wes y Soul siguen vivos?-preguntó Liz.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Maka-¿acaso creían que iba a matarlos?

-Bueno, pensamos que sus peleas te pondrían furiosa y cortarías sus cabezas-dijo Kid, alegremente.

-Ya, como si esta cosa pequeñita pudiese alcanzarme-dijo Wes poniéndose las manos en la nuca mientras Maka le dirigió una rápida mirada de odio.

-No la subestimes, es más peligrosa de lo que parece-le dije para prevenirlo y entonces fui yo quien recibió la mirada furiosa de mi novia.

-Te recomiendo lo mismo-asintió Liz.

-Claro…-dijo, mirándonos con una expresión incrédula-entonces ¿ya se instalaron?-le preguntó a Liz y Kid.

-Completamente-respondió Kid-ya cada uno eligió su habitación.

-Les reservamos una a ustedes dos-nos dijo Liz sonriendo.

-Espera, ¿los dos juntos?-preguntó Maka-¿por qué somos los únicos que deben compartir habitación?

-Es que no hay suficientes-respondió Liz con voz inocente.

-¡Y una mierda!-dije mientras la fulminaba con la mirada-¡estoy completamente seguro que habían nueve habitaciones!

-Oni tiene la suya-avisó Wes.

-¿AH?-exclamé, furioso y Maka lo miró, impactada.

-Y no voy a permitir que ocupemos más de ocho habitaciones-dijo Kid, utilizando ese tono tenebroso con el que impone respeto-simetría ante todo.

Debí hacer algo muy estúpido en mi vida pasada como para merecer esto.

-¿Tan terrible es quedarte con tu linda novia durante unos días?-se burló Wes.

-No es eso…-traté de decir pero Liz me interrumpió.

-Ya dejen de quejarse, si ya dormían juntos en su departamento incluso antes de empezar a salir.

-¡Liz!-dijimos Maka y yo, mientras nuestra amiga nos sacaba la lengua. Muy madura.

Yo me quedé muy quieto, con ganas de ahorcarlos y sentí como unas ondas malignas provenientes mi hermano me hacían cosquillas en la espalda.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamé, para evitar que Liz y Kid siguieran hablando-¡nos quedaremos con la jodida habitación!

-¡Perfecto!-aplaudió Liz, luego se dirigió a Maka-Espero que no te moleste pero quería asegurarme de que trajeras lo que compramos el otro día y abrí tu maleta. Me alegra que empacaras las negras de encaj-¡AU!

Maka le pegó un codazo en las costillas antes de que revelara algo que sonaba bastante interesante.

-Nosotras nos vamos-dijo Maka, sin mostrarse lo más mínimamente afectada mientras Liz sollozaba y se quejaba-avísennos cuando sea hora de comer.

-Claro que lo haremos-dijo Wes-ve a ponerte cómoda, Soul te alcanzará de inmediato.

 _Sentencia de muerte._

* * *

-¡No pienso responder eso!

-Solo tengo curiosidad-dijo mi hermano, mientras se me pegaba de forma muy desagradable y posaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿En serio crees que te daré motivos para que te burles de mí y de Maka?-gruñí-además es algo privado.

-No te hagas el caballero ahora-dijo Wes, empujándome de pronto-antes siempre me lo contabas todo.

-No va a soltar nada, Wes-dijo Kid para tratar de tranquilizarlo-apenas si me ha mencionado algo.

-Vale, eso es raro-aceptó Wes y Kid asintió.

Era una situación absolutamente molesta y desesperante y agradecí enormemente que Black Star no estuviera presente.

-No tengo por qué decirles nada sobre lo que hacemos Maka y yo a solas-dije con fastidio-y mucho menos con los detalles que ustedes quieren.

-Entonces le preguntaré a Maka-dijo Wes-de seguro le encantará responder todas mis dudas.

-¡NO!-exclamé, agarrándolo de la camisa-no te atrevas a decirle nada o te mato.

-¿Ahora estás dispuesto a confesar?-preguntó, sonriendo de forma irritante-solo te hice una simple pregunta.

Creo que últimamente repito demasiado esto pero…

Mierda.

-Ugh… de acuerdo-gruñí y ellos me miraron expectantes-no, no hemos hecho nada.

-¿Nada?, ¿qué significa eso?-preguntó Kid extrañado.

-¿Debo pedirle su diccionario a Maka y estampártelo en la cara para que entiendas?-pregunté a mi vez.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Wes con voz triste –Hermano mayor está muy decepcionado… ¿es que acaso has perdido tu toque?

-Deja de hablar en tercera persona, me das escalofríos.

-Pero es que es raro que mantengas las manos quietas, Soul-dijo Kid-teniendo en cuenta tu historial…

-¿Pero qué tipo de bestia creen que soy?-pregunté enojado y sus expresiones me dieron todas las respuestas-¿es en serio?

-Tu reputación de mujeriego es legendaria-dijo Kid, cauteloso.

-Pensaba que honrabas el apellido Evans-lloriqueó Wes.

-Serán imbéciles-gruñí-para empezar, esa fama que Kid menciona es completamente exagerada. Por poco van y dicen que he salido con la mitad de las chicas de Death City.

-Bueno, eres popular y a la gente le gusta echar a volar su imaginación-dijo Kid.

-De todas formas, aunque así fuera, no es nada cool obligar a una chica a hacer algo que no quiere-dije con seriedad-es algo que nunca haría y mucho menos a Maka.

-Entiendo, es mejor ser cortés con las damas-aceptó Wes-¿pero no será un problema para ti?

-Claro que no, bueno, si sucede estaría muy bien-dije cruzándome de brazos-pero si Maka no se siente lista está bien también, lo importante es lo que ella quiera.

Kid sonreía mientras Wes entrecerraba los ojos, como meditando mis palabas.

-Has madurado Soul, se nota que quieres mucho a Maka-dijo sorprendiéndome y luego sonrió también-esa chica debe haber dado vuelta tu mundo por completo.

Yo y Kid soltamos una carcajada.

-No tienes ni idea.

* * *

Durante la semana que nos quedamos en la cabaña antes de las fiestas nevó bastante en Aspen, pero eso no evitó que saliéramos a divertirnos. Había centros de esquí excelentes, además de bares y tiendas que nos dedicamos a recorrer, y si no teníamos ganas de salir siempre podíamos quedarnos en casa jugando a algo y comiendo algo que el trío gastronómico (Maka, Tsubaki y Black Star) prepararan para nosotros. A Wes se le ocurrió la ridícula idea de que podía unirse a ellos, pero perdió contra Maka, ya que sus famosas galletas lo dejaron babeando (y con mucha envidia también)

Gracias a mis amigos teníamos muchos planes para navidad. Haríamos una fiesta y cena, además que como éramos muchos preferimos organizar un Santa Secreto, pero lo mejor de todo era que Maka prepararía un pastel, algo que todos esperábamos con ansias.

Aunque también tuve ciertos desafíos con respecto a nuestra repostera profesional.

Por culpa de mis amigos y el perro, tuvimos que compartir habitación. No era algo terrible porque ya pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en Death City, pero no el suficiente como para que yo estuviera familiarizado con lo que es vivir con una chica en realidad. Nunca me había quedado más de dos días en el departamento de Maka y si necesitaba algo siempre iba al mío y lo mismo pasaba con ella.

El problema de Maka era mi desorden. No le gustaba ver mi ropa por todo el suelo de la habitación o el que dejara mis cosas desperdigadas en los lugares más raros.

-¿Por qué tu desodorante está entre mis libros?-preguntó mientras me mostraba la lata.

-No tengo la menor idea-contesté, sintiéndome como una ardilla ante las luces de un camión-solo lo lancé dentro de uno de los cajones.

-¿¡Qué hubiese pasado si explotaba!?

-No seas dramática Maka, si hubiese explotado no habrías vivido para leerlos.

Y claro, los libros tenían prioridad sobre mi salud cerebral.

Por mi parte, fue un problema el descubrir algo particular de Maka que ya había presenciado antes, pero que no sabía que era habitual para ella y que lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

Al día siguiente de nuestra llegada, yo estaba acostado en la cama jugando con mi 3DS cuando Maka entró al cuarto de pronto y sin hacerme ningún caso fue hasta el armario y se quitó la camiseta, con el sujetador incluido.

El deja vu me dejó atónito mientras ella se vestía de nuevo y cuando se dio vuelta me preguntó con total inocencia.

-¿Qué sucede?

Mi amada novia, la cual se quejaba de que yo era un pervertido y se alteraba por completo si me veía sin camiseta no tenía ningún problema en quitarse la suya en frente mío, o en su defecto, andar con poca ropa, lo cual suponía un problema para una parte de mi anatomía y el conservar mi vida si llegaba a notarlo.

Por suerte logré sobrevivir.

En fin, la gran celebración llegó y empezó la fiesta. Durante la nochebuena nadie quiso cocinar, así que como siempre pedimos pizza y luego hicimos un torneo de Smash (le dimos unas vacaciones al Mortal Kombat). Al final Wes, Maka, Tsubaki y Kid se fueron a la cama temprano mientras que nosotros nos quedamos un rato más.

Cuando por fin logré despertar y dejar la cama no sospechaba lo que me esperaba a partir de la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre. Al llegar a la sala me encontré a Patty durmiendo en el sillón y a Kid ordenando el desorden que dejamos en la noche. Luego fui hasta la cocina y ahí estaban Tsubaki y Wes conversando alegremente (solo ella tiene la paciencia necesaria para aguantar el carácter dramático de mi hermano) Liz los acompañaba pero solo en cuerpo, pues se hallaba medio dormida encima del mesón mientras esperaba el café.

Ni rastro de Maka o Black Star.

-Buenos días-me saludó Tsubaki cuando se percató de mi presencia.

-Buenas…-dije bostezando y me senté al lado de Liz, quien apenas se movió- ¿dónde está el dúo de súper-poderosos?

-Black salió, no sé a dónde-respondió Wes-y Maka está con Oni.

-¿Con esa bestia?-pregunté extrañado-¿por qué?

-Dijo que le tenía un regalo, ¿no es dulce?-respondió sonriendo y lo miré como el bicho raro que es-por cierto, yo también tengo uno para ti.

-No tenías que comprarme nada-dije sin saber muy bien qué pensar sobre eso-vamos a tener el Santa Secreto en la noche.

-Lo sé, pero sentía que debía darte algo especial-dijo mientras me servía café-lo dejé en tu velador mientras dormías.

Pues ni lo vi cuando desperté.

La puerta de la cocina que daba al patio de atrás se abrió y vimos entrar a Black Star, quien usaba shorts, zapatillas y solo una sudadera como abrigo.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?- pregunté algo horrorizado.

-Fui a correr-respondió enérgicamente mientras sacudía la nieve que tenía en los hombros-ya sabes, mi rutina matutina. Si me quedo quieto me volveré loco.

Tenía muchas objeciones sobre eso, pero preferí no hablar.

-Me levanté a las seis así que iré a descansar un rato-dijo mientras salía de la cocina-llámenme cuando esté listo el desayuno.

-Podríamos terminar antes si nos ayudaras- se quejó Wes, pero no sirvió de nada, se fue sin hacerle caso.

Después de un rato en el que me obligaron a intentar hacer panqueques (con pobres resultados) escuchamos ese ladrido sónico que me persigue en pesadillas y luego vimos entrar a Maka con Oni en brazos.

Al verlo, Wes soltó un sonido que parecía un grito ahogado y corrió a ver a Oni mientras yo ponía mala cara y Tsubaki los miraba divertida.

-¿Qué es eso que trae esa bestia?-pregunté.

-Es un disfraz de reno, ¿qué acaso no lo ves?-dijo Maka.

-No, en serio, ¿qué es?

-Es perfecto…-lloriqueó Wes y luego tomó a Oni de los brazos de Maka-gracias Maka, es el mejor reno del mundo.

-Ya dejen de bromear, ¿de qué demonios está vestido el perro?

Después de que lográramos reunir a todo el mundo para desayunar, nos pusimos manos en la obra y empezamos a preparar todo para la noche. La casa ya estaba decorada pero no fue suficiente para nuestro espíritu navideño (alias Patty Thompson) y empezamos a poner y cambiar adornos siendo comandados por Kid, quien no quería que los dejáramos disparejos.

Mientras nosotros acomodábamos los muebles para que la sala quedara más cómoda (y simétrica) nuestros cocineros preparaban lo que parecía ser la comida para un batallón. Cuando pasé por ahí vi infinidad de ensaladas y salsas envasadas que Maka iba metiendo al refrigerador como si jugara al tetris. Tsubaki por su parte estaba ocupada con el pavo y me sorprendí al ver que Liz la estaba ayudando.

-No pienso romperme una uña-nos avisó cuando Kid y yo nos la quedamos mirando extrañados-Ya le dije a Black que él tenía más fuerza para mover los sillones y que luego podía venir y cocinar la carne.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Él es más útil que tú-dije en tono casual mientras ella me fulminaba con la mirada y Kid se reía junto con Maka y Tsubaki.

Cuando por fin terminamos, nos tomamos un descanso y comimos unos nutritivos sándwiches, ya que cuando le preguntamos por el almuerzo al equipo cocinero nos lanzaron una cacerola y un par de cuchillos.

-Bien, ya solo falta que se cocine el pavo y hacer el pastel-dijo Tsubaki y nosotros nos atrevimos a asomar nuestras narices por el mesón de la cocina.

-Ya tengo todo listo para mezclar y hornear-dijo a su vez Maka, luego se dirigió a nosotros-hey chicos, ¿por qué no empezamos a arreglarnos?

-¡Sí!-exclamó Liz levantando la mano-iré a darme una ducha, la necesito.

-Pero si tú no has hecho nada-se quejó Black Star-nosotros somos los que estamos molidos.

-¡Hasta luego Black!-le dijo mientras se iba.

Como había 3 baños tuvimos que ir por turnos y fue aún más lento porque Liz se tardó una barbaridad y mis duchas no duran menos de treinta minutos, por lo cual recibimos un montón de insultos.

Cuando estuve listo, bajé y me quedé en la sala conversando con Kid, Tsubaki y Wes. Solo faltaban Black Star, Maka y Patty, además de Liz, quien aún no salía de su habitación.

-Pon un poco de música, Soul-me dijo Wes-tenemos que empezar a crear el ambiente.

-No sé dónde pueden estar esos discos-me excusé mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eso quiere decir que los escondió arriba-dijo Kid-sabemos que odias la música feliz.

-Ya deja de gruñir y ve a buscarlos-me ordenó Wes, ante lo cual me levanté de mala gana.

Fui hasta la escalera y vi que Maka iba justo bajando. Primero me la quedé viendo como idiota (tengo que conversar en serio con ella sobre esa falda en particular) sin percatarme quien venía detrás de ella.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Lo único que pude ver fue una endemoniada bola de pelo roja pasando a llevar a Maka, haciendo que tropezara y cayera unos cuantos escalones. Me asusté y prácticamente corrí a verla.

-¡Maka! ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí… ¡Ah!-soltó un quejido cuando intentó levantarse.

Todos los que se hallaban en la sala aparecieron rápidamente alertados por el ruido y tuvieron la misma reacción que yo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Kid.

-Esa bestia desgraciada la hizo tropezar-gruñí, mientras me agachaba para verla mejor.

-Mmmh… duele-dijo Maka tocando su tobillo derecho, provocando que me preocupara mortalmente de inmediato.

-No creo que pueda pararse, llévala a la sala Soul-me ordenó Tsubaki-iré a buscar mi botiquín.

-Tsu tiene un botiquín mágico-le expliqué a Wes, quien se le quedó mirando cuando ella nos esquivó y subió para ir a su habitación-estoy seguro que tiene los implementos necesarios para hacer una cirugía-luego me di vuelta hacia Maka-Bien, vamos.

Ella me miró un poco confundida.

-¿Eh? Qué… ¡Ah!

Tomé a Maka en mis brazos al estilo princesa, lo cual la hizo sonrojar intensamente y luego la llevé hasta uno de los sillones donde la recosté lentamente. Tsubaki llegó al rato y revisó su pie.

-Pues sí, evidentemente se ha torcido el tobillo-declaró ella-no parece ser tan grave pero creo que sería mejor llevarte al hospital.

-Voy a buscar el auto-dijo Wes, buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos.

-¡No!-exclamó Maka y todos la miramos, haciendo que se cohibiera un poco-no es necesario.

-Por supuesto que sí, estás lastimada y necesitas que te traten-le dije, enojándome.

-Estaré bien si descanso aquí, no quiero estropear la fiesta-dijo y luego me agarró la chaqueta, mirándome con ojos tristes -además he pasado demasiado tiempo en el hospital últimamente. No tengo prisas por volver.

Todos nos pusimos tensos de inmediato y nos miramos sin saber qué hacer.

-Si así lo prefieres puedo llamar a un doctor para que venga mañana-dijo Wes.

-Sí por favor-le dijo Maka, sonriendo con agradecimiento.

-Entonces te instalarás aquí durante la tarde-dijo Tsubaki, luego nos miró-Kid, ¿podrías traer una bolsa con hielo? Y Soul, busca cojines para acomodar a Maka, debemos dejar su pie levantado.

Mientras obedecíamos sus órdenes, aparecieron los demás. Black fue a preparar la carne, mientras Patty le traía bocadillos a Maka y Liz le hacía compañía.

-Por cierto-dijo Patty cuando apareció con una bandeja-¿qué va a pasar con el pastel?

Silencio absoluto.

-No puedo levantarme-dijo Maka, angustiada-no podré prepararlo.

-Y las tiendas están cerradas-dijo Kid.

-Pues ni modo, nos quedamos sin pastel-suspiré abatido y el resto me acompañó en el sentimiento.

-No se preocupen-dijo Liz, levantándose mientras alzaba el mentón con confianza-yo lo haré.

Nos quedamos estupefactos sin poder creer lo que habíamos escuchado por parte de nuestra aspirante a diseñadora de alta costura.

-¿Tú?-preguntó Patty. Fue extraño ver como dudaba de su hermana-pero si en casa apenas si aderezas la ensalada.

-Mis talentos culinarios sobrepasan las cosas simples como esas-respondió Liz con suficiencia-he aprendido mucho de pastelería viendo a cocineros profesionales.

-Ver Cupcake Wars no cuenta, Liz-le dije, pero ella no me hizo caso.

-Maka, sólo dime qué hacer-le dijo sentándose a su lado-si hay alguien que sabe cómo seguir pasos de un tutorial esa soy yo.

-Definitivamente no es lo mismo que un tutorial de maquillaje-volví a intervenir.

-Bueno, no puede quedar peor que el arroz con huevo de Soul-dijo Maka.

-¡Hey!

-Decidido, voy a preparar el pastel-dijo Liz, entusiasmada.

Liz se fue a la cocina después de anotar la receta y nosotros la seguimos disimuladamente. Kid incluso sacó su celular para grabarla y mostrárselo luego a Maka, quién tampoco quería perderse del espectáculo.

-Así vemos como se desenvuelve la " _Estilus Top Modelus"_ en un ambiente hostil y desconocido, muy distinto de su hábitat natural-narró Kid mientras la enfocaba revolviendo algo en un bol.

-Ya cállense y largo de aquí-nos gruñó con ferocidad.

-Liz lo está haciendo muy bien, dejen de molestarla-nos regañó Tsubaki-deberían quedarse con Maka en vez de estar haciendo tonterías.

Ya había mencionado una vez que Tsubaki da miedo cuando se enfada, ¿verdad?, así que simplemente obedecimos y volvimos a la sala.

Nos quedamos jugando y conversando. Después de unas horas se nos unieron los cocineros.

-Por si alguno se quiere seguir burlando, la masa no estaba salada y ahora está horneándose-avisó Liz, frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba al lado de Wes.

-Me alegra que pudieras distinguir la sal del azúcar, estoy orgulloso de ti-le dije y ella abrió la boca para responderme, pero fue interrumpida por Wes.

-Liz es asombrosa, ¿verdad?-dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma amistosa, haciendo que ella se pusiera como un tomate-Puede tratar contigo, cocinar y diseñar un vestido a la perfección.

-¿Qué significa eso de "tratar conmigo"?-pregunté.

-Wes tiene razón-dijo Kid de forma casual mientras se cruzaba de brazos-aunque nosotros ya lo sabíamos.

-Es verdad, mi hermana es increíble-declaró Patty, luego se dirigió a Wes-y tú no te la mereces.

-¡Patty!-exclamó Liz, horrorizada.

-¿A qué te refieres, Patty?-preguntó Wes y noté como agarraba a Liz con un poco más de fuerza.

-Eres pesado, raro y no te gustan las jirafas, así que no te apruebo-respondió Patty.

-No es algo que realmente me importe, quien me debe aprobar es Liz, no tú-dijo Wes, frunciendo el ceño.

Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Miré al resto, Maka y Tsubaki estaban confundidas, Black Star parecía divertirse y se notaba que Kid estaba enojado, de seguro no le estaba gustando como Wes trataba a Patty.

-Hey, es navidad-les llamé la atención y eso los distrajo de la pelea- las películas dicen que deberíamos ser una gran familia feliz y unida en estas fechas, así que cierren la boca. Especialmente tú, Wes.

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo no fui quien empezó!

-Porque eres mi hermano y me caes mal-creo que empezó a quejarse pero no le presté atención- Hagamos algo divertido antes de que el cabello se me ponga negro de aburrimiento.

Después no nos aburrimos. Para nada. De hecho, creo que exageramos un poco con la diversión.

Una catástrofe, algo típico de nosotros.

Madre mía…

* * *

-¡Wes! ¡Ponte la camiseta ahora mismo, joder!-rugí con ganas de matarlo.

-¡No seas aburridooo!

Pero claro, ¿por qué iba a hacerme caso?

Cuando dije que hiciéramos algo esperaba que fuera algo que no incluyera alcohol, o al menos no en las cantidades que robaron del bar de mi padre y tampoco que fuera administrado con un juego de cartas.

Ahora sé qué efectos tiene el vodka y la cerveza en mi hermano, el elegante catador de vinos y champaña.

Maka estaba completamente avergonzada y no sabía a donde mirar. Luego noté que Wes se estaba desabrochando los pantalones y me lancé a taparle los ojos.

-¿¡Dónde está Kid!?-exclamé mirando alrededor. Por lo general él es quien detiene estos escándalos, pero había desaparecido-¡Black!, ¡golpea a Wes o lo que sea, pero haz que se detenga!

-Estamos celebrando viejo, no te sulfures-me respondió riendo.

-¿Acaso quieres que tu dulce Tsubaki vea el trasero desnudo de mi hermano?-gruñí y eso detuvo sus risas.

Black Star se levantó y se arremangó las mangas de la chaqueta. Wes se puso en guardia al notar que iba a por él.

-Bien Wes, ya es hora de calmarse-dijo Black mientras se acercaba para bajarlo de la mesa de centro.

-No le hagas caso a Alma, Estrella Negra-balbuceó Wes imitando al traductor de google y poniéndose a la defensiva.

Black no le dio tiempo para pensar, pues lo tacleó y lo botó de la mesa, haciendo mucho ruido. Yo solté a Maka y me acerqué rápidamente mientras mi amigo lo inmovilizaba, así aproveché de ponerle de nuevo la camiseta.

-Estamos bien por ahora-suspiré pasándome el brazo por la frente y luego me dirigí a Black- ¿Podrías tenerlo así por un momento?, se tranquilizará pronto y pasará a la fase del "borracho deprimido"

-Ningún problema-aceptó mi amigo. Se veía que disfrutaba aplastando a Wes, usándolo como un sillón.

-Soul, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-dijo Maka cuando todo se calmó un poco y yo asentí- Clay dijo que me llamaría, pero olvidé mi celular en el cuarto, ¿irías a buscarlo por mí?

-Sí claro-dije levantándome-¿quieres que te traiga algo más?

-Eh… si… los chocolates que están entre mis chalecos…

-¡Sabía que tenías unos escondidos!

Dejé la sala para dirigirme al pasillo, dejando a Maka al cuidado de Tsubaki y Patty. Cuando iba caminando vislumbré la escalera al final gracias a que la luz de la segunda sala en donde se encontraba el comedor se hallaba prendida y vi que justo debajo del marco de la puerta estaban dos personas.

Bueno, evidentemente eran Kid y Liz, pues eran los únicos que faltaban, pero lo que vi no era algo que evidentemente sucedería.

La última cosa que hubiera esperado de ellos dos era verlos tan cerca.

 _Besándose_.

Me quedé mirándolos como idiota, con la boca abierta y un trauma similar al saber que tus padres no te pidieron a la cigüeña.

Liz se percató de mi presencia y se separó rápidamente de Kid mirándome con horror. Kid estaba muy serio y lo único que hizo fue señalar el marco de la puerta.

-Muérdago-fue lo único que dijo y no pareció afectado por mi expresión de desconcierto.

-Bueno, debieron pasar por cada ramo de muérdago existente en la cabaña como para desaparecer más de una hora-dije con burla, mientras Liz se sonrojaba nuclearmente y Kid se encogía de hombros.

-Yo… iré a ver el pastel-dijo Liz antes de escapar dejándome solo con Kid.

Iba a empezar a interrogarlo cuando escuchamos un grito. No lo pensamos ni un segundo y fuimos desesperadamente rápido al sitio desde donde se escuchó.

La cocina.

Y todo estaba lleno de humo.

-¿¡Qué mierda está pasando!?-exclamé y vi a Liz, quien agitaba los brazos completamente histérica.

-¡El pastel se está incendiando!-respondió ella a gritos. Justo en ese momento salió una llamarada del horno y ella saltó hacia atrás soltando un chillido. Kid corrió hacia ella antes de que cayera el suelo y la alejó del fuego.

-¡Soul! ¡Trae el extintor!-me ordenó él.

-¿Extintor? ¿Qué extintor?-pregunté.

-¡El que debería haber en una casa de madera! ¿¡Es que acaso no tienen uno!?

-¡No tengo ni puta idea!

Sonó un estallido y una cosa que parecía ser un trozo del pastel, salió volando fuera, completamente en llamas.

Kid soltó unos cuantos insultos muy impropios de un caballero como él y tomó uno de los paños de cocina para agitarlo frente al fuego, tratando de apaciguarlo mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente el jodido extintor.

-¡Apártense mortales!-escuché a mis espaldas y al darme vuelta tuve dos segundos y medio para ver aparecer a Black Star con una pose de superhéroe mientras sostenía una manguera en sus manos. Luego caí al suelo cuando el agua me cegó.

El rápido acto heroico de Black consistió en apagar el horno con la cantidad de agua necesaria para llenar una piscina, dejando la cocina inundada.

-El pastel se preparaba pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó-narró Black Star con tono solemne cuando bajó la manguera que seguía chorreando el piso.

-Tengo unas ganas enormes de darte un puñetazo-gruñí mientras tosía.

-Acabo de salvarte la vida viejo, deberías darme las gracias.

Iba a responder, pero escuchamos un pitido proveniente del techo y justo empezaron a salir chorros de agua.

-Oh, perfecto, lo que nos faltaba-volví a gruñir.

-Por eso no había un extintor-dijo Kid mientras retiraba el cabello mojado que tapaba sus ojos.

Patty y Tsubaki aparecieron con toallas luego de que los extintores del techo se apagaran. Kid, Liz y yo estábamos empapados y temblábamos de frío así que agradecimos la ayuda.

Después de tranquilizar a Maka, quien estaba sola y asustada en la sala (bueno, Wes estaba con ella pero su presencia no contaba porque se encontraba en estado bulto) fui a darme una ducha de nuevo y a cambiarme de ropa para bajar y ayudar a los chicos a limpiar el desastre.

No nos atrevimos a burlarnos de Liz, pues seguía algo impactada y Maka la estaba regañando severamente por irse dejando el horno al máximo y sin vigilancia.

-Voy a pedir comida a domicilio por el resto de mi vida-dijo Liz, haciéndonos reír y aligerando el ambiente.

Por suerte lo único que perdimos fue el pastel y al final no lo lamentamos tanto. La cena que Tsubaki, Maka y Black Star prepararon estaba fenomenal e incluso revivió a Wes, así que pasamos un buen rato charlando y riéndonos ya superado el trauma por el incendio.

Luego de que volviera a acomodar a Maka en el sillón y laváramos los platos, Black Star apareció vestido de Santa llevando un saco al hombro.

-¡Jo-jo-jo! ¡Feliz navidad!-exclamó, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara más grave.

-¿Tú le pediste que hiciera esto?-le susurré a Tsubaki.

-No tenía la menor idea y tampoco lo habría hecho-respondió ella, tan desconcertada como nosotros mientras él sacaba serpentinas del saco y las lanzaba al aire-¡Black Star, acabamos de limpiar!

Después de que Tsubaki lo controlara con un golpe en la nuca, nos sentamos en los sillones para intercambiar los regalos del Santa Secreto. Black actuó como el anfitrión de un show de televisión siendo ayudado por Patty, anunciando a los participantes e interrogándonos sobre quienes nos habían tocado.

El reloj con solo números ocho que le di a Kid lo hicieron saltar de felicidad, por mi parte recibí unas bandanas de distintos diseños por parte de Patty, lo cual era bastante irónico pues ya no tenía suficiente cabello para intentar controlarlo con una así que tendría que usarlas en el cuello. También me dio unos guantes negros de cuero muy cool para usar con la moto.

Black Star demostró tener un lado tierno oculto con el chaleco que le regaló a Maka. Era blanco y en la capucha tenía orejitas de conejo muy parecidas a sus coletas y cuando se lo puso, todos suspiramos por lo adorable que se veía.

Todos estuvieron bastante felices con sus regalos. Liz se probaba el perfume que Tsubaki le dio, Wes lloraba por lo deliciosos que estaban los bombones que Maka había hecho para él y sonrió mucho cuando Tsubaki le agradeció por el collar que él le regaló.

Patty recibió el regalo más grande por parte de Kid, un peluche de jirafa con diferentes atuendos para vestirla y por último estuvo Black Star, quien inmediatamente se probó las zapatillas deportivas que Liz le dio.

Nos hubiéramos quedado hasta mucho más tarde celebrando, pero estábamos cansados. Incluso Patty, Liz y Black Star se quedaron dormidos en la sala, en cambio Wes aprovechó que aún podía caminar y se fue a su cuarto.

Maka comenzó a cabecear y me miró suplicante, así que decidí que nos iríamos también.

-¿Podrás llevarla tú solo?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Por supuesto, Maka no pesa nada, no sé cómo es que sus golpes tienen tanta potencia con lo pequeña que es-respondí y antes que Maka pudiese reclamar, me agaché frente a ella-Te llevaré en mi espalda, sujétate bien de mi cuello.

Debía tener muchas ganas de ir a la cama, porque me obedeció sin quejarse. Antes de irme le eché un vistazo a Liz, quien tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Kid y él la miraba atentamente.

No sabía qué pensar sobre eso y solo les di las buenas noches.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, recosté a Maka en la cama y ella me indicó el pijama que le sería más fácil ponerse, así que se lo pasé y luego me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Cuando volví me sorprendió al ver que Maka seguía despierta a pesar de lo cansada que parecía.

-¿No tenías sueño?-le pregunté y ella asintió.

-Clay me llamó y no pude contestarle así que le enviaba un mensaje-dijo ella y luego dejó el celular en su velador y me miró mientras trajinaba en mi maleta- ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Tengo algo para ti-respondí sin mirarla y cuando encontré lo que estaba buscando me levanté y fui hasta la cama para sentarme a su lado-Feliz navidad Maka.

Ella parecía confundida y me miraba a mí y al regalo alternadamente.

-Pero yo no te preparé nada-se lamentó.

-El regalo que me diste en mi cumpleaños vale lo suficiente como para Navidad, Año nuevo y San Valentín-repuse seriamente y eso la hizo reír suavemente-vamos, ábrelo.

La situación fue extremadamente parecida a la de cuando le di la pulsera en el baile. Ciertamente Maka no estaba acostumbrada a los regalos y era un poco gracioso verla tan desconcertada.

-Esto es… ¿una caja musical?-dijo al sacarla, mirándola completamente extasiada- ¿cómo sabías…?

-Patty me dijo que siempre mirabas la vitrina de una tienda y la verdad no tenía idea de qué era lo que te interesaba tanto-le conté, rascándome la cabeza-pero la caja musical me llamó la atención y pensé que sería algo que tú querrías.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Le sonreí y lo único que hice fue golpear la tapa de la caja con mi dedo índice, señalando las alas que esta tenía talladas. Eran muy bellas y con muchos detalles y las pinceladas blancas que habían hecho en las plumas les daban un toque etéreo.

-Los ángeles buscan cosas con alas y tú tienes muchas en tu departamento-le dije sin importarme cuan vergonzoso sonara eso y ella me sonrió de vuelta- pero no es lo único, hay algo más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Solo ábrela.

Hizo lo que le dije y nos quedamos en silencio luego de que la melodía que la caja guardaba empezó a recorrer la habitación. Era tranquila, dulce y fluía grácilmente, pero al mismo tiempo tenía notas inesperadas que la hacían bastante interesante.

Como Maka.

No le había dado mucha cuerda para que no durara eternamente cuando ella la escuchara por primera vez, así que después de un momento la música paró y Maka volvió a mirarme.

-No conozco esta canción-dijo ella. Quizás Maka no sabía de música, pero tenía buena memoria y podía reconocer muchas canciones.

-Tú eres la única que la ha escuchado-le dije sonriendo-porque yo mismo la compuse para ti.

Maka estaba sorprendida, quizás demasiado porque se pronto vi como unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y me alarmé de inmediato.

-¿Maka? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunté acercándome a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? no lo entiendo-dijo ella escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

-Por dios Maka, creí que eras inteligente-dije mientras acariciaba su cabello-es obvio que es porque te amo, ¿o acaso crees que yo puedo ser así con alguien más?

Soltó un hipido, como si tratara de reír y negó con la cabeza.

-Y también te he dicho que dejaras de hacer que dijera cursilerías-gruñí-no es nada cool.

-Soul, por más que lo intentes creo que es imposible que puedas comportarte "cool" conmigo-dijo ella.

-Mejor me callo o comprobarás que tienes la razón-volvió a reírse y entonces recordé algo-por cierto, Wes me dijo que me había dejado un regalo también.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿dónde?

-En mi vela…

Miré hacia el velador y vi una caja muy pequeña de un color verde fosforescente y solo tenía un enorme lazo rojo como adorno.

Espera, ¿eso no es…?

Enfoqué más la vista y lo reconocí, era una caja de…

¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

-¡En mi maleta, la maleta!-exclamé tomándola de los hombros para que quedara de espaldas al velador y luego empecé a hablar atropelladamente-no te preocupes por eso, ya lo veremos mañana porque tienes sueño, ¿cierto?, mucho sueño.

-Eh, sí…-dijo ella extrañada.

-¡Muy bien!

Salté por encima de ella, asustándola y aproveché el movimiento para pegar un manotazo a la caja y botarla al suelo antes de que la viera.

Entonces noté que había dejado una nota debajo de la caja y la levanté disimuladamente para leerla mientras Maka se acomodaba para dormir.

" _Para mi querido hermano favorito_

 _Te dejo esta caja mágica por si esta noche de navidad tienes suerte y finalmente se cumple lo que tanto anhela tu corazón._

 _Diviértete y agradécemelo mañana. Estaré dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengas que contarme._

 _Con amor._

 _Wes."_

-Sí que vas a escucharme antes de que te mate, imbécil-mascullé, arrugando la nota.

-¿Soul?, ¿sucede algo?

-No, nada- respondí rápidamente y de pronto se me vino a la cabeza algo-oye Maka, hoy vi algo extrañísimo antes del incendio.

-¿Sí? ¿qué cosa?-preguntó dándose vuelta para mirarme con evidente interés.

-Vi a Kid y a Liz…besándose-dije y Maka abrió mucho los ojos-y parecía que llevaban un rato en eso antes de que los descubriera.

-Vaya, eso sí que es inesperado-comentó.

-Completamente-asentí-pero bueno, no creo que sea nada importante, al fin y al cabo estaban debajo del muérdago y Kid ni siquiera pestañeó cuando los vi.

Noté que Maka se me quedó mirando en silencio mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-preguntó extrañada-a Kid siempre le ha gustado Liz.

Mi mente quedó en blanco y tardé un poco en procesar lo que dijo.

Espera… ¿qué?

 _Esto es lo que único nos faltaba_

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡tanto tiempo sin verlos!**

 **Siento mucho la demora con este capítulo, por lo general actualizaba mes por medio y este obviamente iba a ser publicado en diciembre, pero pasaron muchas cosas y quedé con un bloqueo que no me dejó terminarlo, pero gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga Leslie y de tumblr al final pude hacerlo.**

 **Salió extremadamente largo, por lo general no escribo más de 7000 palabras por capítulo pero en este fueron ¡11.600!, realmente tenía muchas historias que contar**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen largos reviews contándome sobre sus partes favoritas, porque deben aceptar que estuvo muy divertido (yo me reí mucho mientras escribía)**

 **Ojalá nos veamos pronto, muchas gracias por leerlo, escribir reviews y agregarlo en sus favoritos, realmente lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Saludos y hasta pronto ~**


End file.
